Kissing You On Hiatus
by wants2beawriter
Summary: Series of short, post-finale one shots of Finchel kisses, because we all know, they are THAT couple. No angst at all! Story is on hiatus under further notice
1. Chapter 1

I know I have a couple of stories out there and they are being worked on, but while I was chatting with my friend (Hi Ali!) this idea just kinda' came up. While I know there are a bunch of post-finale (which was beyond awesome!) stories, this is a bit different. This story (not really a story) is a series of kisses post-finale as we (Ali and I) both believe that the kisses exchanged in the finale were way more intense and heated than before. This will lead up to the big moment so to speak as well all know it is just a matter of time. I hadn't actually planned on posting this, but Jann and Ali both insisted, so this is for you two! Thanks for the editing and support! You both are so awesome. Hope you like it! Oh and each kiss posting will be in a different POV.

Guess it is rated M.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Glee because I don't!

Locker Kiss

This had to be normal right? _Other couples must have experienced this feeling, right?_ she asked herself as he pinned her against the wall of cold metal lockers with his body. This overwhelming feeling to touch him was what every girl felt when she hadn't seen her boyfriend in a day, right? It wasn't something unusual was it? She wondered slowly losing her train of thought when his fingers danced along her back, slipping beneath the hem of her shirt. She knew she must have sighed or moaned because she felt him smile against her already tingling lips.

"What?" She breathed out in nothing more than a light whisper. He didn't reply but instead seized her lips in another mind numbing kiss. He slid his hands further up her back, causing her to arch against him. _This was so not normal, _she finally deduced; but it no longer mattered. She just wanted, no _needed_,him closer if that was at all possible. The hands she had pressed against his chest had made their way into his hair as she pressed her entire body against him, proud when she heard him let out a throaty moan of his own and knowing he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that they were in the middle of the hallway, basically attacking each other against the lockers where anyone could see them, but when she felt his tongue against the seam of her lips all was lost. Her lips parted on what seemed like their own accord and greedily accepted his tongue's demands with her own. As their kisses became more demanding and rough, she strained against him, both loving and hating the friction of his chest against hers. He must have felt it to because his kisses became more frantic before he pressed his lower body against hers more firmly so she could easily feel the impact she was having on him.

When his lips left hers she groaned in protest but immediately retracted her annoyance when his fingers threaded into her hair, tugging lightly, and as his amazingly talented mouth fused onto her neck, causing her hum in appreciation. Long gone were worries about hickeys being properly placed to go unnoticed; rather now it was the opposite. She welcomed the marks as his form of branding. She was _his_. Once she was squirming between him and the locker, she felt his lips and tongue slide up the side of her neck before softly biting her earlobe, causing her to literally melt into a puddle of goo.

"Let's go find an empty classroom," he whispered against her damp skin. She shivered and then nodded her head in agreement. At this point, she thought she'd honestly lose her virginity to him in the hallway if he wanted her to. He smirked smugly before gently sliding his mouth along her jaw in search of her lips again. Her hands slowly trailed from his neck across his shoulders before covering his hands that were now cradling her face.

When their lips met again she heard a gasp and she quickly realized it wasn't either of them. Her entire body tensed and her lips were now frozen against his warm and pliant ones. She ascertained he must have heard the commotion as well because his eyes opened quickly and released her face, pressing his hands against the lockers above her head.

"Don't move," he whispered to which she happily obliged when she glanced down and saw, besides the fact he was obviously aroused, her shirt had somehow been bunched up to expose her stomach and the swell of her bra-covered breasts. When he craned his neck so he could see who was interloping on their moment she fought the desire to drag him into an empty classroom and rip his clothes off in appreciation. He was shielding her from public humiliation and she thought at that moment she loved him even more than she ever thought possible.

"Principal Figgins; how's it going?" He replied as calmly as she thought would be possible given their current predicament.

"We do not condone public fornication. You and Ms. Berry in my office, now."

Finn gave a quick nod before turning his attention back towards her. "Sorry," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead before pushing back off the locker. She shook her head and took his hand, entwining their fingers then looked up with a sheepish smile.

"Next time, we start in the empty classroom," she replied as they made their way down the now crowded hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't planned on posting another kiss scene so quickly, but hey when the muse strikes, you just have to go with it! I am both proud and embarrassed by this scene, so I may hide after I post lol. A special thank you to Ali, Jann and Nikki for all the input! I am so glad you all are enjoying it and understand my vision for this story!

I seriously have no words regarding the feedback I have gotten on the first post! You all are so amazing and I can't thank you enough for the support. If you have a suggestion for a kiss location, feel free to shoot me a PM and I will see what I can do. Again from the bottom of my heart, thank you!

Oh and please try and ignore any errors. There wasn't the usual time to get it properly edited!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee!

The Choir Room

She heard his voice echoing through the empty hallway luring her towards the choir room. She hadn't expected him to be there, but she wasn't going to complain. They hadn't been able to spend any time together besides hand holding in the hallways or the occasional chaste kiss since they were reprimanded for their public display: 2 weeks, 5 days and 22 hours ago. She missed him to the point of having physical pain due to their forced separation. Yes, they had texted outside of school and had even been allowed to speak on the phone on a handful of occasions, but of course it was under the watchful eyes of her Dads and she quickly realized she needed that physical connection with him almost as much as she needed music to live, which said _**a lot**_.

So, she quietly snuck into the choir room, letting his words caress her body in a way only his voice could do. She leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and felt that familiar burn begin to course through her body. When he stopped abruptly she thought he must have seen her in the far corner of the room, but when she looked at him she saw his back was still turned towards her and he was breathing hard from his performance.

"You know my girlfriend might have an issue with you checking me out." Rachel couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as she took a few steps further into the room.

"Well, then she shouldn't have left you alone in here, should she? I mean you are the hottest guy in the school." She replied with a slight smirk when he turned around giving her an amused smile.

"Oh, she's around here somewhere." He said teasingly as he sat down on the piano bench watching as she slowly came closer.

"Really? Is she hiding under your bed or something because I don't see anyone here but you and me?" She answered innocently, remembering one of many of their conversations. Still amazed her how far they had come in their relationship. She stopped just short of standing in between his legs. He didn't reach for her, instead leaned back on his elbows which rested on the covered keyboard.

"Yea, but see, I can always feel when she is around. Kinda a thing between us and she is definitely close by, so you might want to be careful." He replied letting his gaze wander up and down her body, smirking when she shivered in response.

"Hmmm, so do you think she would fight me if I tried to seduce you away from her?" Rachel asked stepping in between his legs while tossing her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck. When she watched his gaze lingering on her neck she began toying with the ends of her hair that had fallen over the other shoulder, waiting. She didn't have to wait more than a second before he sat up, gripped her hips and tugged her towards him.

"Yea she is pretty intense. She's even been known to send girls she doesn't like to crack houses." He said with a playful smirk his hands now sliding up her waist, teasing the skin just below the hem of her shirt.

"Wow, she sounds horrible. Why on earth would you want her, when you could have me?" She asked, her tone playful, but still questioning.

"Because, while yes she is intense, she is also gorgeous, smart, wickedly talented, funny, caring and sexy as hell, so…you might be out of luck here." He moved his hands up her back, bunching the shirt along the way, exposing her flat belly. She sagged against him when he pressed his lips just above her belly button as his hands continued their exploration of her, now, trembling body.

"L…l…lucky girl." She managed to stammer as she got lost in the feeling of his hands sliding down her ass to the backs of her bare thighs while he maneuvered himself so his legs were between her thighs. Feeling bold she climbed over him, placing her knees on either side of his body, so she was straddling his lap balancing on the narrow piano bench; her hair cascading around them like a protective veil.

"I've missed you." He whispered tenderly as he softly pushed her hair out of her face before cupping her cheeks, his thumbs gently caressing her skin. How on earth could she not kiss him when he spoke to her and looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world? She lowered her lips to his, brushing them with feather light pressure.

"I've missed you too." She managed to sigh against his warm lips before he angled her face to immediately deepen the kiss, his tongue sweeping into the warmth of her mouth. Her fingers dug into his wrists as they continued their assault on each other. It wasn't long before his hands had trailed down the length of her body further flaming the inferno which threatened to engulf them both. As demanding and rough as their hallway kisses had been, nothing compared to the intensity of what was happening between them now.

"Oh God." She half moaned, half hissed when the palms of his hands skimmed along the back of her thighs and then underneath the short skirt that she had thankfully chosen to wear, before his fingers slipped between her skin and scrap of lace.

"I can't go another 3 weeks without touching you." He rasped when she rocked against him, tearing her lips from his only to focus her attention on his neck, sucking, nipping and teasing, knowing that she was definitely going to leave a mark.

"Can't either." She panted when he grabbed her hips again and pulled her down onto him hard, rocking his hips upward against her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she bit down on his neck hard when she felt an unfamiliar feeling bubble within her. She dragged her mouth back to his, sliding her open mouth along his jaw before sucking his lower lip between her teeth then slamming her tongue in his mouth forcefully. His grip on her tightened while she rhythmically rocked against him as if her body instinctually knew what to do. "I…I need…" She stammered against his mouth, unable to form words to express what she was feeling.

"What baby? What do you need?" He asked breathlessly before threading one hand through her hair dragging her back down to kiss nearly missing her lips when she tried turned to bury her face in his shoulder. She rocked again, whimpering against his mouth, shaking her head, fighting off the tears at how close whatever she was feeling was, but so far away at the same time.

"I…I feel…like I…I am going to…" She nearly cried wiggling and rocking, trying desperately to end this torture. He gripped the back of her head as she writhed against him, his mouth pressing hard against hers, so he could swallow her whimpers and moans, but when she pressed against him at a slightly different angle she tossed her head back and let out a melodic cry.

"Shhh…shhhh…."He whispered dragging her back to him fighting off the urge to cum along with her. She shook her head in a daze, not fully understanding what she had experienced.

"I…did I?" She barely squeaked inches from his face still able to feel his breath on her skin. His hands slid up and down her back pulling her against him into a protective hug then pressed a kiss to the spot where her shoulder met her neck.

"Feel better?" He breathed against her skin and her body broke out in goose bumps. She smiled shyly against his shoulder and felt him laugh. She leaned back with her hands resting on his shoulders and looked away. He lifted a hand to her chin and forced her to face him. "Don't be embarrassed, that was probably the hottest thing _**ever**__._"

"Hottest huh?" She replied relaxing a bit at his playfulness. He slid his hand back around her neck and pulled her back towards him.

"Yeah, told ya my girlfriend was sexy as hell." He replied, his lips a breath away from hers. Her eyes closed as their lips met again, but froze when they heard the choir room door open and then Puck's laughter.

"Seriously? You two could make me a fucking fortune. Mind if I get a video camera?" Puck drawled before walking back outside leaving the two of them alone again.

Rachel closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Finn's who let out a ragged breath.

"Next time. We lock the door."


	3. Chapter 3, part 1

Hi all! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful comments and suggestions. I do read each and every one and will try and incorporate those suggestions into future scenes. I have divided this one shot into two parts, mainly because of the length. I am hoping to get the second part uploaded tonight, but if not, it probably won't be until early next week (I apologize in advance if this turns out to be the case). A special thanks to Jann for editing this chapter for me! You are fabulous as always! Ali, thank you so much for bouncing ideas with me. Our conversations are definitely what fuels my muse!

This is definitely a mild chapter, but I hope you all like it. For those reading my other stories, you know how I like a build up! Thank you again and happy reading!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Glee

Bleachers, Part I

It was the first game of the season and she was sitting with Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Tina on the front bleacher just behind the players' bench. She looked around the crowd filled stadium, smiling at how much things had changed. Last year, she watched from afar and hoped to simply blend in; now she was sitting in the row that had been "unofficially" reserved for players' families and friends.

"Are your parents going to be here soon?" Rachel asked as she leaned against Kurt, who had wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kurt craned his neck searching the entrances and then began waving wildly when he saw his father and Carole approaching the home team bleachers. Carole and Burt both gave Rachel a warm hug and then Carole handed Rachel one of Finn's practice jerseys.

"He told me to bring this with me," she whispered with a knowing smile before they took their seats on the other side of Blaine, who had become an honorary member of the Hudson-Hummel family as well. Rachel smiled against the fabric, somewhat disappointed that all she could smell was lavender.

"Please do not tell me that you just smelled a jersey in the hopes it actually smelled…bad?" Kurt asked scrunching his nose in disgust. "You maybe my best friend, but sometimes…" he paused and then waved his hand in the air "I just do _not_ understand your fascination with my brother."

Rachel's laugh was muffled by the material as she pulled it over her head then glanced down at how large the shirt was on her. "I wasn't checking to see if it smelled bad…just wanted to see if it smelled like him and don't get me started on fascinations," she teased.

"So, are you going to homecoming this year?" Tina asked, shifting closer to Rachel to be heard over the commotion behind them.

Rachel shrugged. It hadn't been something she had even thought of. "I really hadn't given it any thought. I mean didn't go last year or anything…" She was cut off by Kurt's enthusiastic smile. She groaned and prepared; _here it comes_.

"Of course she's going! I have the dress colors and concept already planned out. My brother will undoubtedly need my help as well; I mean, have you _seen_ his wardrobe? I would have thought he might have matured his look now that we're Seniors, but _no_…"

Rachel smiled over at Tina who couldn't help but giggle in response when Blaine leaned over and squeezed Kurt's shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's just excited," Blaine commented lightly. Rachel again leaned into Kurt, who rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

It really was a different year.

Twenty minutes later the entire stadium was stomping their feet while waving pennants and foam fingers in anticipation of the team entering the field. The cheerleaders had formed two lines, waving their pom-poms as the players were announced one by one. Rachel squeezed Tina's hand when Tina cheered loudly after Mike's name was announced over the loud speaker. Rachel swore she was _**not**_ going to be that girl... until five minutes later, however, when she was _so_ that girl (but at least she wasn't alone.) The entire team was out on the field, just absorbing the sounds of all the screaming fans, when the announcer began his final introduction.

_And finally, Quarterback, Team Captain, and leader of the 2010-2011 District Champions, #5, Finn Hudson! _

The entire stadium rose to their feet, screaming and chanting, but she had to admit she was probably the loudest and she thought it was the most amazing feeling ever. She wasn't some infatuated girl wearing a silly t-shirt; she really _was_ part of something and she couldn't have been happier.

Her happiness was short lived, tampering off once the action got going. She groaned and cringed more than she ever thought possible. She buried her face in Kurt's shoulder every time one of those giant Neanderthals broke through her boyfriend's supposed defensive or offensive line (whatever, she couldn't remember which was which) and it had taken all of her strength and apparently all of Tina's, Mercedes' and Kurt's collectively to stop her from jumping over the metal fence whenever he was hit.

"You have to relax. He'll be fine." Kurt whispered trying to calm her nerves. Rachel nodded and let out a ragged sigh. _How was she going to do this week after week? _

Halftime quickly came and, as the team exited the field, Finn looked over at her—looking exhausted and defeated. She wanted to run over to him, hug and kiss him until every ounce of his dejection melted away, but all she could do was give him a bright smile and mouth '_I love you_' before he disappeared with the rest of his team. She slumped back down onto the bleacher. She was going to come up with a way to make him feel better.

Ten minutes, a bathroom and snack break later Rachel returned to her seat and began chatting incessantly with Mercedes who was seemingly interested in whatever plays Sam was involved in. Rachel watched her curiously as Mercedes seemed to light up anytime his name was mentioned. When she glanced at Kurt he had the same questioning look in his eyes. They'd have to figure out what was going on later.

Rachel watched as the Cheerios finished their half-time routine and was somewhat surprised when Quinn offered a small wave as they approached the sidelines. Granted, things had substantially improved over the summer, but she had never made any overt attempts to forge a friendship. The three girls gave each other a quick glance before waving back. Again, she thought how different this year really was.

She must have been lost in thought because suddenly she felt Kurt nudge her side and flip his head towards the young girls behind them. They couldn't have been more than sophomores and it took Rachel a minute to understand what Kurt's problem was.

"So, do you know if he is single?" Rachel leaned back a little more so she could hear their conversation a bit clearer. She heard the other young girl giggle. _God, was she ever that bad? _she wondered and when Kurt leaned over and whispered "worse", she cringed at not only the thought, but the fact she had actually said her thought aloud.

"I heard he has a girlfriend, but you know guys like that usually have a few on the side. I mean, _look_ at him."

The old Rachel would have been threatened by comments like that, but now…now she couldn't help but smile in response.

"I saw him in the hall the other day and I couldn't help but wonder…" Rachel smirked and leaned back a little more, hoping the girls didn't notice her intrusion. When they giggled, she knew they hadn't.

"Wondered what?" The other girl lowered her voice to a whisper, but still loud enough to somewhat be heard.

"About his hands…you know? I mean well…"

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth with her hands to try and control the laughter erupting from deep within her belly. The girls must have noticed because they abruptly stopped their conversation and Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned in response. His arm was still wrapped around Rachel's now shaking frame.

"I will have you know, that is my _brother_ you are objectifying and while I can appreciate the fact you are _obviously_ new to the school, and therefore are unaware of his relationship status, I have to say…"

Rachel turned and gripped his hand tightly, silently stopping his rant. "Excuse him. He is very protective of his family."

Kurt leaned down and whispered, obviously shocked and confused by her behavior. "What are you doing? Where is my Rachel? I want her back! "

Rachel shook her head with a smile and placed a finger over her lips signaling him to be quiet then pointed towards the field as the team started to run back out. She didn't need to burst those girls' bubble. _He was hers._

The next quarter went surprisingly better than the first half. The defense was able to stop the other team from scoring touchdowns (yes, she did pay enough attention to understand the basic rules) and were even able to score on a couple of fumbles. Rachel couldn't help smiling when Finn returned, the last onto the field, and immediately looked in her direction. It wasn't as if she could see his face with when he had the helmet on, but she knew the look in his eyes and it caused the familiar heat to wash over her. When he returned his attention to the game, she heard the girls behind her mumble something about him looking in their direction, but she couldn't be bothered with them. Instead, she squirmed in her seat and silently hated how just _one look_ could provoke her.

The 3rd quarter bled into the 4th and the team was still down by a touchdown. They only had another 2 minutes, so the chances of a win were slim to none. She sighed, knowing how disappointed he was going to be. She glanced down for a second and then, all of a sudden, heard the crowd start to cheer. Turning her attention back to the field, she saw Finn, _**her**_ boyfriend, somehow get out of the hold of one of those giant monsters then take off running down the field. Of course she jumped up chanting "GO" with everyone else. She felt her heart lodged in her throat as he made his way down the field, watching as his teammates blocked and pushed the other team out of his way. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she couldn't scream loud enough when he crossed into the end zone. She watched as he played to the audience, just like he did when he performed on stage. He waved his helmet in the air, turned so everyone felt like they were part of something amazing. She smiled proudly, knowing he could literally make it anywhere.

Everyone except her sat down as they waited for the kicker to come out, while the team headed for the sidelines…except for Finn. Instead, he shocked her again when he ran directly to where she was still standing, dropped his helmet on the ground, and hopped up on the metal fence—signaling her to lean over. When she hesitated, Kurt nudged her forward so she was pressed against the metal railing.

"What are you doing?" She asked her eyes wide noticing that the entire stadium was now watching them like a spectator sport.

"This," was his only reply as he balanced himself on the fence with one hand and wrapped the other around the base of her neck, pulling her roughly to him before crashing his mouth onto hers. She couldn't stop her body's reaction to his touch. Her fingers immediately clutched onto his jersey pulling him as close as possible, while his fingers moved into her hair, his tongue instantaneously in her mouth. She whimpered as he moaned, both only fueling the frenzied kiss; only when they both heard the roar of the crowd did they realize how quickly things were escalating. They both pulled back panting, but neither released the other.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly as she rested her forehead against his sweaty one.

He gave her his signature smile before giving her a chaste kiss. "We had a deal remember? I score and then I make sure everyone knows you are my girlfriend."

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "That was last year and while I am not complaining, I think you said you would _point_ to me."

"Yea, well, I kinda liked this way better," he said sheepishly. "Plus you looked too cute in my shirt not to kiss."

Rachel let go of his shirt and pushed at him slightly. "Go, or you are going to get in trouble and I have plans for us tonight." He raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head and pointed back to the sidelines. He jumped up one last time and kissed her top lip before running back to the bench with his teammates, but not before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I love you!"

Rachel shook her head, unable to stop smiling. She sat back down in her seat before receiving a teasing nudge from Kurt and playful snickers from Mercedes and Tina. She glanced over her shoulder at the two sophomore girls, who were staring back at her with a mixture of shock and envy.

"Oh and the answer is yes…you know, about his hands and all."


	4. Chapter 3, part II

Hi everyone! Well, I know I said early this week, but I haven't been near a computer for any length of time since Friday of last week. The chapter went a bit longer than expected, so there is in fact a III part (which is finished and in the editing process). Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and read. The feedback has been beyond anything I could have expected! You all are absolutely amazing and I can't thank you all enough!

I hope you all enjoy this series of updates. It is a bit more intense an indepth than the last few scenes, but still no angst. A couple of really special thank yous are in order. Jann thank you so much for editing, beta'ing, discussing and reassuring me. I can't tell you how much your support as meant to me! Ali, ummm, kinda don't know what to say. Thank you for encouraging me to continue this story even though I wanted to give it up a couple of times, for helping me brainstorm the list and just being an awesome friend!

Chpater 3, part II

"Rachel Barbara Berry, _what in God's name is going on here_? Why are there a bunch of children who absolutely reek of alcohol _sleeping in my house_?" Rachel heard from the hallway. She bolted upright pulling her very sleepy, very disoriented, and almost naked boyfriend with her and groaning when she looked over at him.

"Wha…attt? Rach is that?" He asked quickly coming to and realizing why she was so frantic.

"You…you need to get dressed, fast!" She whispered heatedly as she scrambled off the bed in search of Finn's shirt and pants. "Where the hell are your clothes?" She spat ripping her closet door open.

"I don't know!" He growled more in a panic than anything else. This was really not the way to impress her Dads. "You didn't seem to care where they were last night. Besides, weren't your Dads supposed to be away all weekend?" He asked, freezing when she gasped in response.

"You…I? I didn't mind? If I remember correctly, you were just as eager to get undressed as I was, so you are in no position to lay blame and…yes, so I have no idea what he is doing back."

He nodded and opened his mouth to apologize, but she shook her head and reached under the bed.

"I found the pants, now…"

He heard her bedroom doorknob turn as he watched her wiggle her body underneath the bed. "Rach…" he choked out.

"Finn, we don't have time, please take these before…" She scolded, holding his jeans behind her for him to take, only to freeze when she heard a very angry, very familiar voice cut off her rant.

"Rachel, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you have until the count of 3 to get yourself out from under that bed and put some clothing on."

Rachel quickly slid out from under the bed and cringed when she saw her Dad's bright red face.

"Dad, it isn't what it looks like," she said frantically as she grabbed a pair of shorts out of her drawer, putting them on, all while using Finn's visibly shaking body as a changing screen.

"Really, Rachel? Then explain it to me because it sure as hell looks like I just walked in on my 17-year-old daughter and her boyfriend either before or after and _in my house_!"

"NO! No, you have it all wrong! We…we didn't…" She yanked on Finn's arm hoping to break him from his comatose state. No use. He was frozen like a deer in headlights when she thought he really should have been running. "Finn…go, you need to go." He blinked his eyes and she could see him swallow hard, but he didn't move. "Finn…" She pleaded as her Dad looked more enraged by the second.

"No," he choked out hoarsely.

Rachel looked up at him wide eyed. "What do you mean _no_? Have you not noticed my Dad wants to kill you?" She said incredulously before holding her hand out to her Dad, silently begging him not to kill Finn.

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and slid her behind him protectively, then tugged his jeans on. His eyes never left her Dad's heated stare.

"I mean, this isn't _your_ fault. I'm as much to blame for this situation, so I'm not going to just bail."

She almost forgot her Dad was standing there probably plotting Finn's death or her trip to boarding school. She stepped in front of him and smiled, placing the palm of her hand against his slightly rough cheek.

"Really? That…that is probably the most wonderful thing you have ever said to me, but I can't…"

He shook his head then covered her hand with his own. "I want to Rach, I mean we're in this together… long haul, remember?"

Rachel just stared up at him, knowing he was talking about a lot more than their current mess. She would have kissed him, and from the way he was leaning down towards her, he was just as lost as she was. They would have kissed if it weren't for the loud sound of her Dad clearing his throat and yanking Finn back by his bare shoulder.

"_ENOUGH_! What the hell is wrong with you two? You…" He paused and she could tell he was trying to control his temper. "You are coming downstairs with me, while my daughter makes herself presentable and we are going to call your mother, as I assume she has no idea you are here. Then we are going to sit down and have a long conversation regarding my thoughts on premarital relations and the possible consequences."

Rachel's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets which mirrored Finn's horrified ones.

"No, no Dad, please, not the talk…we already had _the _talk when I was, I don't know, 10! Please…just let Finn go home and…" Her Dad held up his hand to silence her and gripped the back of Finn's neck, guiding him to the door.

"Oh no sweetheart, your Daddy and I gave you the 'where do babies come from?' talk; right now, we are going to have the 'this is what will happen to the two of you if I ever catch you or even believe you are having sex' talk. You have 5 minutes to be downstairs."

"Dad, it…we…no…you…" She stammered, shocked that she couldn't even formulate a sentence. "This…this isn't Finn's fault!"

Her Dad paused in the doorway, but didn't release his hold on Finn, who was trying to crane his neck to look back at his tiny, frazzled girlfriend, wondering what she was going to come up with.

"Okay, Rachel. I'll bite; whose fault is it that I caught you half-naked in your room with your boyfriend?"

Rachel's eyes darted frantically between her Dad's and Finn's. "Puck! It is all Puck's fault!" Rachel clamored as Finn's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Really, Rachel? You are going to try and blame Noah Puckerman for _this_? The same Noah Puckerman who is passed out on the stairs? _How?_ How could this possibly be his fault?" He turned in response, waiting.

Rachel wrung her fingers together and glanced back over at Finn whose eyes widened as big as saucers and as he mouthed 'no' over and over. When her Dad looked back at Finn, Finn shut his mouth quickly and turned away.

"Well, Dad, it all started when Noah caught me and Finn making out in the bleachers after his game…" Finn let out a strangled noise that sounded like a half-groan, half-yelp when Rachel's Dad's hold got a bit tighter.

"_You…you were amazing," Rachel sighed as she tilted her head back when his fingers tugged her hair gently. _

"_Yea, ya think so, huh?" He hummed against her neck as he continued moving his open mouth from her ear to her shoulder, paying extra attention to the spots that had her moaning his name almost reverently. His hands slid beneath her shirt and splayed along her bare back, just below her shoulder blades, covering the expanse from rib cage to rib cage. His lips trailed up the hollow of her throat before finding her already parted mouth once again. He teased each lip, groaning as she slid her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp while taking his lower lip into her mouth. _

"_Mmmmhmmmm," she nearly purred as his fingers skated up and down her spine and his tongue sank into depth of her mouth. Without breaking their kisses Rachel shifted, so she was straddling his lap, a move that they had perfected over the past few weeks. When she rocked against him she gasped at the much needed friction and then tossed her head back. He groaned in protest at the loss of her demanding lips on his, the heat that emanated from her warm mouth when his tongue explored every inch, and the feel of her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. He needed to feel her and taste her skin, so his lips immediately latched onto her exposed neck, sucking hard at her pulse point, which throbbed as her heart raced. They both knew he was leaving a mark but it just heightened the excitement. _

"_If I had known getting a touchdown would get you like this, I would have had a whole lot more motivation in the past," he mumbled against her damp neck as he unsnapped her bra. She shook her head and stopped her movements, leaving him with a confused expression. _

"_No, it wasn't that…" She replied her eyes fluttering shut when his fingers left her back to trail along the sides of her rib cage. _

"_What was it then?" He asked as she leaned down to brush her lips softly against his, seemingly forgetting she had stopped them a moment prior. _

"_Oh, oh…" she said excitedly pulling back away from their kiss. "It wasn't just the scoring, it…you…" she continued, her hands now waving in the air dramatically, causing him to smile in response. "I always knew you were talented…"_

"_Right, because you are too," he interrupted with a slight grin. She placed her hands on her hips and offered him a beaming smile before leaning down and kissing him quickly. _

"_Of course, but anyway, what I am trying to say is that you commanded your audience tonight. It wasn't about winning the game. It was about how you made everyone in the audience feel; you made them feel special and engaged. It was mesmerizing! Just like when I hear you sing; your voice and presence takes over and I can't…" _

_Before she could finish he silenced her with a hard and forceful kiss, but pulled back, leaving them both breathless. _

"_How do you always make me feel like I can do or be anything?" He choked out softly, his gaze never leaving hers. _

"_Because I know you can accomplish anything you put your mind to," she replied with a shrug, like she was telling him something he already knew. _

"_How? How do you know that?" He asked as she slowly brought her lips back towards his._

"_Because I love you and will always believe in you. Now, I think we…" _

"Rachel! Rachel!" Her Dad shouted, breaking her from her memory induced trance.

"I…I'm sorry," she stammered placing her hands on her cheeks which were inexplicably warm. "I wasn't finished."

"Oh, I think I heard enough. Sometimes, Rachel, I wish you weren't so descriptive."

Rachel felt her cheeks go from warm to flaming at her father's statement and when she looked back up at Finn, she noticed his breathing was labored like hers. "Dad, you asked me what happened, so I was trying to explain and if you let me…"

"NO!" Her father shouted causing her to jump in her spot. "All I have heard you say is that you were physically engaged with your boyfriend in a public place and nothing regarding Mr. Puckerman's involvement."

"Everyone had left. It wasn't like…" Finn interjected softly, finally meeting Rachel's worried stare.

"Are you suggesting relations with my daughter in public are acceptable as long as you don't think anyone is around? I hope that is not what you are suggesting," her father replied curtly. He finally released Finn's neck though, allowing him to walk over to Rachel.

"No, no Sir, I am not suggesting that at all; what I am saying is I wouldn't do something to humiliate Rachel—_ever_. I love her and yes, we got carried away, but…" Finn replied a little more confidently when Rachel squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"I am not letting you either off the hook because I still have no clue how you got from 'kissing on the bleachers' to Rachel's bedroom, but either way, you _do_ realize you are not going to be allowed to see one another for quite some time, don't you?"

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Finn squeezed her hand back silencing her.

"That is only fair and I can tell you what happened in between if you want, but…"

Her father waved his hand signaling him to go on. "Leave the details out."

Finn nodded and began to speak, but unsure if he could really do that.

"_I have something I need to tell you." Rachel breathed against his ear before letting him drag her back, so their mouths could meet again. _

"_What is it?" He nearly moaned when she slipped her hands under his shirt, lightly caressing his stomach. _

"_You have to promise not to get mad." He quickly lowered his hands to hers and stilled her movements and she saw the nervousness in his eyes. "No, no, it isn't really bad. I was just making a joke." When he frowned slightly she nodded and bit her lip. "Sorry, guess it wasn't funny, but actually what I did might make you laugh." _

"_What?" He said shakily. He pulled her so she was sitting on his lap with her legs dangling to the side. _

"_Well, you would really have been proud of me. I held my tongue for the entire game even when Kurt started lecturing them on how they were objectifying you. I decided I wasn't going to ruin it for them." She said quickly now playing with the hair at the nape of his neck._

"_Rach, you lost me the minute you said you held your tongue. Who was objectifying me? What did Kurt say and what didn't you want to ruin?" He asked in a long, jumbled sentence. _

"_Oh." She replied with a slight giggle. "Guess I should have started at the beginning." _

_He nodded with a grin. "Usually the best place." _

_She rolled her eyes playfully and then rested her cheek against his chest, snuggling against his warmth while she replayed the story of the two sophomores and their infatuation. He pressed his lips against the crown of her head and smiled. _

"_So, I may be a little slow here, but I'm not sure what the problem is; I mean, it isn't like you said we were together and we weren't. I'm the one who made it very known you belong to me." He instantly blanched when she pulled back and gave him a hard stare. "No, I didn't mean you 'belong' belong, like a piece of property or anything, just …" _

_She smiled and silenced him with another kiss then pulled back with a grin. "I kind of like being your property, just as long as I can call you mine." _

_He leaned forward with his trademark grin plastered on his face. "Babe, you can tell people I am yours anytime you want." She sighed before turning her head, so he ended up kissing her cheek. "What? Is there something you aren't telling me?" _

"_Well…see…here is the thing. They were kind of speculating about your hands and if…" He was confused and glanced down at his hands, which were resting on her waist._

"_If they're what?" _

_Rachel buried her face in his shoulder and mumbled in embarrassment. "They were wondering if you were good with them." Still confused, he shrugged._

"_Well, I drum and can hold my own with fixing…" It dawned on him and he couldn't bite back the smile as she shook her head against his neck. "Ah, not that kind of good." _

_Rachel pulled back and looked at him in embarrassment. "Yea, well, even then I didn't say anything, but when you kissed me and they were staring at me with such shock, I kind of lied and said you were." He smiled, pressed a light kiss to her forehead before intertwining their fingers. _

"_How is that lying?" _

_Rachel frowned as she looked down at their hands. "Because I have no idea! I mean, I would assume so, but it isn't like we… and now… I am a total liar!" He laughed a little at her over-dramatics, but stopped abruptly when she nearly growled in response. "I can't be considered a liar! I am an honest person!" _

"_I absolutely agree with you," he whispered with no teasing in his voice. She swallowed hard when he released on of her hands and trailed his index finger along the waistline of her jeans._

"_You do?" She squeaked when his finger dipped beneath the fabric and his thumb absently played with the metal button. _

"_Yup. I mean, I know how you hate the whole idea of lying. We can fix that, though." Her eyelids fluttered shut when she felt his hot breath against her neck and ear. "…if you want to find out." _

"_I want to," she sighed as he carefully lowered her onto the bleacher. She realized he had covered it with his jacket. "…but not here." He pressed his lips against hers before placing feather light kisses along her jaw to ear._

"_I would never have our first time doing something like that be on the bleacher steps." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him against her for what felt like an eternity but yet, not enough time. _

"_Come home with me." When he pulled back slightly to look at her, she quickly added more. "My Dads are out of town and I…I was going to ask you before but we, well anyway, I want you to stay the night; if you want to, of course." _

"_Yea, of course I want to." He pulled her up to a sitting position and started getting their things ready to go while she adjusted her bra underneath her shirt. _

"_Hey, why aren't you wearing my jersey?" _

_Rachel glanced over at her bag then brushed her fingers through her hair. "Oh, it's in the bag. I…you are going to think this is stupid, but it didn't smell like you." _

"_Wait, what?" He asked grabbing her wrist gently to regain her attention. _

"_I love wearing your shirts or jacket because when I smell them, they remind me of you. It's kind of like having you around me even when you aren't and your jersey…"_

"…_had just been washed," he interjected, slowly running his thumb over the inside of her wrist. She nodded in reply. "Okay, I will make you a deal. I will wear the jersey now and you have to wear it to bed." _

"_I think I can live with that," she said softly. He pulled his shirt over his head and replaced it with his jersey. _

"_Ready?" He asked. He held his hand out to her and they both smiled when she slipped her hand into his. _

"_Ready." _

"So you were planning on bringing your boyfriend _here_ for sex? _Is that what I am hearing_? I am so disappointed in you; _both of you_."


	5. Chapter 3, part III

Hi all! Well after a long Saturday of sightseeing, I am finally in front of the computer. Thank you to everyone for all the awesome comments! You all are just freakin' amazing! Jann, while I should be riding you for being so late with the edits (kidding of course), I am so utterly grateful to you for bringing this chapter together! Ali, you know how awesome you are! Thanks for working with me on the next scene. Hope to have something sketched out this evening.

I am going to go with a T/M rating (it pushes the envelope a bit)

Chapter 3, Part III – Why can't you be more like Noah?

"So let me get this straight… not only were you planning on bringing your boyfriend home with you, you were equally prepared to have sex? Is that what I am hearing?"

Rachel dug her fingers into Finn's arm at her Dad's harsh tone.

"No, Dad, I wasn't planning on having sex. I mean…why are you focusing on the negatives here?" Rachel asked with a stomp of her foot. When her father gave her a warning glare she dropped her gaze to the floor. "Sorry."

"I am so disappointed in you." He paused and then looked pointedly at Finn and added, "Both of you." Finn nodded solemnly in understanding. "Rachel, your father and I have been more than lenient regarding your relationship with Finn. We have turned a blind eye when he has been here at all hours of the night because we trusted you and now…" When Rachel's head snapped up and her eyes bore into her father, he added "…well, now I am not sure that trust was a wise decision. You _are_ just a 17-year-old girl after all and maybe if…well, maybe if you had more structure you wouldn't be so quick to violate our trust so easily." Rachel's eyes watered at her father's words before the tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Please Dad, _please_…you can't mean that! I'm sorry, so _very _sorry, but none of this would have happened if it weren't for…"

Her father held up his hands quickly to silence her. "Don't! I have heard absolutely nothing from either one of you that would indicate Noah had anything to do with this fiasco. If anything…"

"If anything what?" Puck drawled as he popped his head in the room offering Rachel a knowing smirk. "Sup Berry. Whatcha doin'?" Rachel's eyes narrowed furiously and she would have lunged for his jugular if Finn hadn't wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, warning her.

"Nothing, Noah. This doesn't concern you," she replied tightly through gritted teeth.

"Rachel, I do not think that is anyway to speak to Mr. Puckerman, especially given what you have accused him of doing. Don't you think he has a right to defend his actions, whatever they may be?" Rachel's shoulders sagged in defeat and her dad turned to the other boy. "Good; now Noah, Rachel has indicated that you are somehow responsible for the drunken slumber party downstairs as well as why I found her half naked along with Finn in her room. Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Rachel watched as Noah fought to burst out laughing. "Well Mr. Berry, I was just being a good Jew," Puck said casually as he hopped up on Rachel's disheveled bed.

"Go on," Rachel's Dad replied, giving Rachel another warning glare when she opened her mouth in protest. "How were you being a 'good' Jew?"

Noah leaned back against her headboard and let out a long sigh. "Well, see Berry here and my man Finn were going pretty hot and heavy on the bleachers." When Rachel rolled her eyes and buried her face in Finn's shoulder Puck smirked towards his friend and added pointedly, "I told ya, if you're gonna hook up with my Jewish-American princess over there you need to do it _under _the bleachers…not on top of em'."

This time it was Rachel's turn to grip onto Finn tightly.

"Puck!" Finn growled garnering another glare from Rachel's dad. "Not helping here."

Puck folded his arms behind his head and crossed his ankles. "Oh, but I am. See, anyway, things were getting pretty heated and I happened to overhear my girl over there ask Finn to spend the night." Seeing Rachel's dad's nod, Puck continued. "I knew they are in that 'can't keep your hands off one another stage', so I took it upon myself to be their chaperone. And it was a damned good thing I did cause' I _knew_ Berry would regret being so fast to jump in the sack."

"So… are you telling me that you were with them the _entire_ time?" Her father asked Puck.

Puck raised his eyebrows at Finn then looked back at Rachel's dad. "Yup, I was with em' the whole night. Well until Berry got sick and I had to help get her de-puked. She can't hold her liquor and Finn had totally already passed out."

"You all were _drinking_, too?" Rachel's dad barked, crossing his arms angrily. Rachel glanced nervously between Puck and her dad. It was either sell her soul to the devil or be grounded for life.

She closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath. "Yes. Yes, we were drinking too, but at least you know nothing happened."

Her dad shook his head then turned back to Noah. "Thank you for being honest, but what I don't understand is, if you were trying to keep an eye on my daughter and her boyfriend, how did these other people end up at my home?"

Puck smiled again and both Finn and Rachel could see the deviousness in his eyes. "Funny you should ask cause' after I decided to take the high road, a few other people who weren't awesome like me, overheard you and the other Mr. Berry were out of town. They just totally showed up with a keg and crap. I tried to get them to leave, but my attention was on hottie over there and tryin' to keep _her_ in line. Sorry 'bout the mess; and I'm sure Rachel, Finn, and I can get it all straightened up in no time."

Rachel's dad nodded with a small smile before scowling back at Rachel. "Why can't you be more like Noah?" Rachel's mouth gaped open as she not only struggled for words, but for air as well.

"Be…be like…you…no…I"

"I have heard enough. I am sorry I assumed the worst, but underage drinking isn't _any_ better than what I thought was going on, Rachel. _You know better_. I'm going to call your father and let him know what has transpired here; he and I will then determine the proper punishment for you. In the meantime, I am going to let Noah go home while you and Finn clean up the mess downstairs. I will also be notifying Finn's mother what happened so she and Burt can decide on the appropriate course of action. The one thing you can be certain about is how lucky you are to have a friend like Noah. To that end, I believe you owe him an apology."

Rachel squeaked out something incomprehensible as her father exited the room.

"You're welcome." Puck said smugly, "You both owe me _big time_."

"How do you figure that, Puckerman? You told my dad that I got so drunk you had to 'de-puke' me. Honestly, _none_ of this would have happened if you hadn't blackmailed us into this stupid party!" Rachel spat furiously.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? If I hadn't covered for both your horny asses, your dad would have locked you up in a steel chastity belt and thrown away the key! All he thinks now is Finn got too drunk to do shit while you puked your pretty little guts out." Finn scoffed a little and Puck redirected his half-whispered defense in the guy's direction. "I saved you _both_ from him knowing that Berry here is so fucking _loud_ there wasn't enough music to drown out that shit. I mean, people were taking _bets_ on how high her voice could actually go."

Rachel felt her knees go weak at Puck's revelation.

"Oh and I _totally_ won on that one. " He sat up and swung his long legs over the side of her bed. "A'ight, I'm out. Have fun cleanin' and shit."

"Thanks for covering, man. _I guess,_" Finn finally said as he helped Rachel stay upright. "Just out of curiosity, how much did you all really hear?"

"Yea, well… let's just say the entire school is gonna know what Berry here thinks of your hands. See ya!"

Once Puck was gone, Rachel broke free from Finn's hold to shut her bedroom door.

"How could you thank him?" She asked angrily. "You _do_ realize that he totally sold us out."

Finn sighed and started searching for his shirt. "Yeah, but I also realize if he hadn't told your dad that story, we'd be in a whole lot _more_ trouble."

"If he hadn't blackmailed us into having that stupid party, he wouldn't have had to cover at all! We could have just been alone and…" Rachel nearly cried. She wrapped her arms around his waist when he pulled her to him and held her close.

"Then we would have been busted by your Dad and not been able to see each other forever; well, probably 'til you're 18. So I kinda think we dodged a bullet." When she looked up at him with a tear stained face he gently wiped the tears away with his thumb and added, "I mean we were still alone all night and got to wake up together." When Rachel's eyes narrowed he quickly added, "Not the best way, but babe I woke up at least 10 times, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _We got to spend the whole night together_. That has to count for _something_."

She pressed her lips to his still-bare chest and slowly stroked his back. "Of course it meant _everything_. I just feel like it was tainted somehow, like he made something special into something dirty and on top of that, _everyone_ knows. Was I _that_ loud?"

He kissed the top of her head and laughed a little. "Well, I was sorta preoccupied, but don't get mad…I…I kinda think you were."

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Completely and you?" _

"_Yea, totally. I mean, I have no clue what I'm doing, but…" She shook her head in response then took a small step back leaving him with a confused look on his face._

"_There are no buts; you not knowing either is a good thing. It makes it feel like the first time for both of us, you know?" She said. She wore a small smile, but he could hear the disappointment in her voice. _

"_Hey, this is a first, __**trust**__ me," he replied after he closed the miniscule gap between them, cradling her face in his hands. _

"_You never…" she whispered as her eyes looked at everything in the room but his face. "…touched her or…" _

_He crouched down forcing her to look him in the eyes, hating how insecure and scared she looked. "No, hey, look at me." When she finally did, she sucked in a ragged breath and he kept talking. "We never talked about it or anything, but this is all a first for me. The sex with Santana sucked and not just because I didn't care about her; it was really all over in about 10 minutes." He laughed nervously when she smiled slightly, "Which I know totally does not say much about me, but there was no build up, no foreplay or whatever, and definitely not like what we are doing." _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you needed to defend yourself or anything." _

"_No, it's good. Like I said, we never talked about what actually happened and we probably should have," he replied, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We can always just go to sleep. The idea of just being able to hold you all night is amazing all on its own. There's no pressure." _

"_No," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head back so she could see his expression. _

"_No? No to which part?" He asked as his eyebrow rose in curiosity. She didn't speak. Instead, she stepped out of their embrace. Without breaking eye contact, she lifted her shirt over her head and took a step back until the backs of her knees hit the side of her bed. When his breath hitched and his eyes glazed over slightly, she smiled shyly and then reached behind her to unclasp her bra. _

"_No, stop," he nearly shouted; she froze in place. _

"_What? I…I thought that…" He quickly strode towards her then hesitantly brushed his fingers down the sides of her neck to stop at her shoulders and softly toy with the black straps. _

"_I…I do, like really, but…" _

"_But what?" She asked. Her voice was so soft she wasn't sure he heard the question. _

"_Can I take it off of you?" _

_She simply nodded then allowed him to turn her around. She swallowed thickly when she felt his shaking fingers trace down the back of her neck and shoulder blades before finding the clasp. She turned her head to the side, straining to watch as he undid the final hook. _

"_There," he whispered. He brought the palms of his hands to her shoulders and pushed the now loose straps down her bare arms until the black lace fell to her feet. It wasn't the first time he had ever touched her without the bra, but it was definitely the first time she had been completely exposed to him. Her arms automatically went to cover herself up, but he quickly grabbed her hands and lowered her arms to her sides. _

"_I don't know what to do," she said, her voice quivering with uncertainty. He let out a shaky breath of his own then brushed her hair off her neck so he could press his lips to the soft skin just below her ear._

"_I don't know either, but we'll figure it out together." _

_She nodded, leaned her back against him, then surprised them both when she took his hands and placed them against her bare skin. She turned her head and angled her face upward, needing to feel his lips on hers. Her hands covered his as he gently massaged her soft breasts until her nipples hardened against his palms. She involuntarily arched against his hands and moaned against his lips. Frustrated, she pushed his hands away, turning her body so she was pressed against him. Her hands slipped under his shirt, tugging it upward. _

"_Off," she ordered. Her hands slid over every inch of his exposed skin. As soon as the shirt was on the floor, his mouth fused back with hers. His large hand was cradling the back of her head as he lowered them both onto her bed. He rolled them onto their sides, their bodies pressed against one another. When they broke for air, he kissed her shoulder and softly brushed the back of his hand down the side of her body from shoulder to hip. _

"_Jeans? Of all nights?" He nearly whined in frustration. Her fingers quickly made their way to her button and she quickly slid them off, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black underwear. _

"_Better?" _

_He nodded then continued his hands' exploration along her hip and thigh while his mouth assaulted her neck and shoulder with his mouth. She brushed her calf over his jean covered leg and groaned at the lack of skin-to-skin contact. He didn't need her to verbalize what she wanted. He rolled onto his back, undid his own jeans, and pushed them off with record speed. When he looked back at her, she was still resting on her side, but had bent one arm under her head and was watching him. He turned back, mirrored her position, and pressed a light kiss to her lips. _

"_Any second thoughts?" She shook her head slightly and gently stroked the side of his face with her free hand before moving her body closer to his. Taking the initiative, he rolled her onto her back, shifted her body so her knees were bent, and covered her upper body with his. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck while his slid along the front of her shapely thighs, parting them gently. When he brushed her inner thigh, she tightened her fingers on his neck and pulled him down towards her. _

"_Did you lock the door?"_

"_Yes; don't worry," he replied before brushing his lips against hers. She shifted her hips upward when she felt his fingers finally slip underneath the black fabric of her panties. She didn't know how it happened, but it was as if they couldn't get close enough. He had managed to hitch one of her legs over his hip, giving him more room to touch and explore and even that was barely close enough. _

_She wasn't initially loud like either one had expected. Her sounds were soft sighs and breathy whispers. His mouth barely left hers but there wasn't a moment where the kisses were overly rough or demanding. They sucked and teased each other's lips, their tongues explored one another's with different strokes and speeds. However, just like their touching and caressing, the kisses were slow and purposeful, slowly fanning the flames of a continuously burning fire. _

_She arched and moved, trying desperately to help him touch her in just the right spot, which only made things more difficult. Finally, he grabbed her hand and placed it over his own. She gave him a look, one crossed between puzzled and embarrassed, but he didn't relent even when she yanked her hand back. _

"_What are you doing?" She gasped both frustrated and somewhat terrified. He teased her upper lip before peppering her with open mouthed kisses to her ear. _

"_Show me." _

"_I…I can't," she stammered almost frantically, shaking her head no; he purposefully grazed her earlobe with his teeth, knowing how that always affected her. _

"_Yes, you can. Show me how to make you feel good." She turned her head so they were literally a breath apart. He threaded their fingers back together and brought them back to the apex of her thighs waiting for her to show him what to do. She slowly moved their fingers in a rhythmic motion until she gasped at the sensation. He used her gasp to his advantage and seized her lips in a more heated kiss. She eventually forced mouth from hers, needing more air than their kiss allowed. _

"_There!" She cried, now unable to mute the sounds tearing from her lips as he moved his fingers against her more confidently. Her head thrashed back and forth against the pillow, making it impossible for him to stifle her moans with his mouth. With the music so loud downstairs it would have been impossible to hear her anyway, so instead he lowered his lips to her breast, rolling her nipple against his tongue and desperately trying to ignore his own painful erection to focus on her. _

_After a few minutes, she growled in frustration and repositioned his hand, so his thumb remained in the same place, but his fingers were positioned to slide into her. He froze and looked up at her in awe._

"_I…are you…" He stammered in between ragged breaths. _

"_God, yes, just make this stop. Please," she pleaded, rocking her pelvis against his hand. As soon as his fingers slid into her, his own body tensed in anticipation. It took a few seconds to coordinate his movements, but finally she arched her entire body beneath him, letting out an almost foreign sound. Her body tightened and trembled against him, nearly bowing completely off the bed. He kissed her abdomen, rib cage; anywhere that he could reach without moving his hands. _

"_You are so beautiful." _

_Her hands moved to the back of his head, gripping his hair as he moved his mouth against her hot skin. _

"_I didn't expect that," she breathed as she collapsed back onto the bed, pulling him up so his cheek was resting against her chest. _

"_What didn't you expect?" He asked nearly breathless himself._

"_The intense rush, I guess. It wasn't an explosion of stars like I read about in romance novels or even like the time in the choir room. The best way to describe it would be like a slow burning feeling that started in my stomach, but broke through until it was scorching every inch of my body."_

"_Wow." _

"_Wow is right." After a few minutes of nothing but their ragged breathing mingling together she asked him a question that blew his mind. "So when are you going to show me how to make you feel good?" _


	6. Chapter 4

Hi all! First off please accept my apologies on my sporadic updates. We are currently relocating, so I haven't had much time to sit down and write. However, I did get this one done and have to say, I had a ball writing it. Thank you to everyone who has alerted, reviewed, read and everything else! I cannot express how much I appreciate the support! I did get the absolute pleasure of attending Glee Live this past week. If you get the opportunity to attend a show, I highly recommend it. They put on a phenomenal performance!

Thank you as always to Ali and Jann! I honestly do not know what I would do without you two!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love it, I do not own Glee nor have any intention of making cash off of this.

Rating: Definitely not M, more of a T. This will of course change with subsequent chapters.

Chapter 4, _The Lake?_

It all started out innocently enough. The weather was still warm enough for a day at the lake, so everyone jumped on the opportunity when Tina (of all people) had suggested a post-school return vacation at her parents' small lake house. Rachel had managed to convince both of her Dads she was in no danger of being debauched with all of her friends present and this was her chance to reconnect with all of her fellow Glee Club members. They finally agreed with the firm condition she was to be home by midnight, not a moment later, as the trust issues were definitely still present since the unfortunate incident in her room.

"So, what are the plans for today?" She asked as she climbed into her boyfriend's truck, tossing her bag behind her seat.

"No clue, I'm just s'posed to get us there. I don't even think Tina has a clue what's goin' on," he replied before leaning over to give Rachel a lingering kiss. "Ya know, we can still bail on the whole thing. My parents went out for the day and Kurt already left with Blaine for the lake. We could have the whole day to ourselves, alone in my room." She shivered in response at his offer and his tongue brushing against her already parting lips.

One of his hands slid up nape of her neck and then cradled the back of her head. His fingers wove into her damp, freshly washed hair as the kiss intensified. She gripped his forearm to steady herself while their lips moved almost furiously against one another, their tongues delving deeper into each other's welcoming mouths. With his free hand now pressed against her lower back, he pulled her hard against him, both moaning at the contact. He tugged her hair slightly, silently demanding access to her neck; she quickly obliged.

"As…as…tempting…" she panted; he kissed his way from the corner of her mouth to ear before grazing her earlobe with his teeth and tongue. "They're…expecting…us."

He mumbled something against her sensitized skin and the feel of his hot breath against her kiss dampened skin was enough to send her into overdrive. She turned her head and, before he had a chance to protest, she gripped the hair on the back of his head before slamming her mouth against his. His hands slid down her sides, gripped her hips, and effortlessly lifted her over him so she was on her knees straddling his lap. Since she was caught between his large body and the steering wheel, giving her little room to move, she pressed her entire body against his and smiled against his lips when she noticed they were at eye level in this position.

"So is this a yes?" He asked as he slipped his hands under the back of her tank top, stroking her soft bare skin. She smirked before teasing his lower lip with her teeth. He groaned while one of his hands slid up her spine before gripping her neck slightly to hold her against him as he took control of their kiss. When his tongue stroked hers and caressed every inch of her welcoming mouth, she knew she would never get enough of him; he was literally an addiction. She reluctantly tore her lips from his to rest her soft cheek against his slightly rough one, secretly loving the slight burn.

"What will we tell the others?" She breathed, unable to actually find her voice. His lips brushed against the spot on her neck just below her ear.

"Does it really matter?" She shook her head in response and reached for the door handle, but stopped when she heard Kurt's very distinctive ring tone. "Ignore it." He said in more of a plea than a demand, but she sighed, pressed a kiss to his forehead then begrudgingly climbed off his lap.

"Hi Kurt," she said cheerily, giving Finn an apologetic smile. "Yes, we are on our way. No, we were not about to have sex. Yes, I am well aware…Kurt….Kurt…we are on our way. Yes, see you soon."

Finn groaned and lightly tapped his forehead against the steering wheel. "Babe, why?" He nearly whined.

"I'm sorry. What was I supposed to do? He's your brother, my best friend, and he's waiting for us." Rachel sighed while she gently ran circles on his back.

"I know," he replied, then turned his head and smiled slightly although she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I promise we will get some alone time up at the lake. I've missed you too."

"Yea, alone time…with our friends around?" He said in disbelief as he threw the truck into reverse and on to the road towards the lake.

"We'll figure something out," she said as she took his free hand in hers and held it on her lap.

* * *

><p>"I want to reiterate that I think this really is a terrible idea," Rachel whispered nervously as she peered out of truck's rear window.<p>

"Yea, you said that about 100 times since I pulled over and I'm gonna say again: nothing is gonna happen. You trust me, right?" He asked tugging at her arm gently.

"Of course I trust you. It's just whatever is living out _there_ I fear," she rasped as she quickly scooted across the bench seat, nearly jumping into his lap when she heard a crackling sound in the distance.

"Babe, I promise it'll be fine," he tried to say reassuringly, easing her fully onto his lap and angling her upper body so she was facing him as her legs draped across the seat.

"You keep saying that, but I have watched enough horror films to know what happens to the young couple who pull off onto some deserted road to make out."

He raised an eyebrow in response. "So, you wanna make out, too, huh?" He teased, wincing playfully when her hand came in contact with his chest.

"Stop. I am _not_ kidding. This isn't a joking matter. Those couples, they get _killed_ Finn, and it usually is in some gruesome and horrific manner. I am too young to die. I haven't even…" Before she could continue, his lips captured hers and his hands cradled her face, holding her as a willing hostage. Her fingers gripped his shirt as their kissing intensified. The sounds of her ramblings were quickly replaced by gasps and moans as they both maneuvered their bodies so she was straddling his lap in the center of the seat.

Finally, in desperate need of air, they broke apart and his hands fell to her waist, slipping in between the fabric of her tank top and bathing suit.

"Which one are you wearing?" He asked breathlessly while his thumbs absently rubbed circles along her lower abdomen. She offered him an innocent yet teasing glance before playing with the hem of her shirt.

"It's new. Kurt insisted I buy it, saying something about my old ones being so two seasons ago; whatever that means." His gaze followed his hands which were now making their way up her abdomen and rib cage bunching the thin shirt upward exposing the shiny black material that covered her body like a second skin.

"I fucking love Kurt," he choked out when she finally pulled the bunched-up shirt over her head and tossed it onto the seat next to her, revealing the suit to him. "Like, seriously…" he continued, as his fingers trailed along her bare arms before toying with the star-covered straps that tied at the back of her neck. Her eyelids fluttered shut when the back of his fingers slipped between the fabric and her already heated skin.

"He'll be thrilled to hear you said that. You know how much he loves to be appreciated." She sighed when he tugged the straps pulling her back down towards him.

"Oh, I am definitely appreciative," he mumbled against her neck as he fiddled with the tie at the back of her neck.

"Impatient aren't we?" She nearly moaned through ragged breaths, but made no attempt to stop his efforts. Instead, she reached behind her neck and easily untied the bow, but held the suit up with one hand just above her breasts. "What's wrong?" He asked pulling gently at her arm.

She shrugged and looked away shyly. "I…I don't know. I guess I'm still worried that you'll be disappointed when you see me."

He cupped her cheek forcing her to face him then offered her a reassuring smile. "Disappointed is the last thing I will ever be when I see you. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are to me?"

She shrugged in response. "Why do you always say beautiful?"

He sat up slightly and stared at her curiously. "Because you are?" He said in more of a question, completely confused by her sudden shyness.

"Are you asking me?" She asked somewhat harshly, confusing him even more.

"No, I…what is going on? I may not be the brightest, but things seemed to be going well—like _really_ well—and then all of a sudden you went totally frigid. If you wanna stop that's cool, but something tells me you are upset about something else and I thought we weren't going pull this crap with each other anymore, so…just tell me what's up." He replied, stopping her hands from attempting to retie her suit.

"I...I'm sorry," she breathed, her shoulders slumping forward slightly.

"It's cool. No matter what, I am not gonna make you do anything you don't want to. You know that, right?"

"Yes, of course I know you wouldn't and it isn't because I don't want to be here with you. It's just…"

"Just what?"

She sucked in a ragged breath. "Well…why do you always say I am beautiful instead of hot or sexy or…"

"You're kidding right?" He asked in disbelief. "You seriously can't believe I don't think you're hot?"

Rachel shrugged again and quickly found the dashboard very interesting.

"No, look at me," he demanded, regaining her attention. "I'm sorry if I somehow made you think I don't think you are 'hot,' but that is like the _total_ opposite of how I feel. I guess it's my fault, in a way, since I didn't say it a lot before. You can't tell me you don't know how much I want you like _all_ the time, though." He shifted slightly beneath her to prove his point.

"That's a normal reaction to being so close to a half-naked girl," she nearly gasped, gripping his shoulder with one hand.

"Yea? So what about the way just thinking about you makes me like this? 'Cause it _totally _does."

"Really?" She asked as her hand fell from his shoulder to the hem of his shirt.

"Really; I promise to do a better job at letting you know how hot I think you are, starting now…so come here," he ordered softly, while squeezing the back of her neck tugging her back towards him.

His words seemed to melt away the last of her resolve because she placed the palm of her hand on his chest, halting his attempts and ignoring the way the top of her suit was dangerously close to falling.

She tugged at the hem of his shirt. Without breaking eye contact, he lifted his arms as much as he could in small truck cab to help her ease it over his head. He groaned when her hands tentatively slid up his exposed chest before she fully pressed her upper body against his. Her lips brushed softly against his but, before he could return the kiss, her mouth made contact with his neck and grazed the skin with her teeth. His hands fingers tangled in her hair as her now-bare breasts rubbed against his chest.

Her tongue lips trailed up and down his neck, pausing to suck hard enough to leave a mark on the flesh where his shoulder and neck met, before returning to the spot just below his ear.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your neck?" She hummed against the dampened skin. He let out a guttural moan and shiver.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" He growled before dragging her mouth back to his and crushing his lips onto hers.

Their mouths and tongues seemed to move in tandem, knowing exactly what the other wanted and needed, yet exploring and learning at the same time. Even with their bodies pressed tightly together so not even a feather could pass between them, her hands managed to meander to the waistband of his shorts. Just as she brushed her fingers along the fabric, they both froze when they heard a booming voice through the glass.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

><p>"I told you pulling over was a bad idea," Rachel spat angrily as she turned her back towards Finn.<p>

"Right, but because you said we were going to be _murdered_, not be caught by a cop," Finn argued, watching as the police officer continued talking to some guy.

"I think at this point I would rather have been murdered. He said he was going to call my Dads Finn. _My Dads_…you do remember what happened the last time we got caught, don't you?" She asked angrily, but he could hear the pure panic in her voice.

"I promise it'll be okay," he said soothingly while rubbing her shoulders softly.

"You said that before, too…remember? I think that is how we ended up in this mess," she growled, jerking out of his reach.

"I know and…" He began to reply, but was silenced by the big, burly man who approached them with the police officer.

"Okay, so you two are in luck. I was able to convince Jack here not to press trespassing charges."

Rachel jumped up to thank them, but something in Jack's eyes made Finn nervous, so he grabbed her hand to rein her in. "Thank you, you have no idea how grateful we are. If you'll just tell us where we can get the car, we will…"

"Well, young lady that is where your luck runs out."

Rachel eyed him curiously and Finn stood up next to her. "What do you mean our 'luck ran out'?"

"Well, while Jack isn't going to press criminal charges for trespassing or indecent exposure…" When Rachel gawked and opened her mouth to argue, Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulder somewhat tightly. "He did have your truck towed, so you need to pay the $500.00 worth of impound fees."

"$500? _Are you insane? _We're in the middle of nowhere and you think we have $500?" Rachel shouted while throwing her hands in the air.

"Well young lady, maybe you should have thought about that before you engaged in such an obscene way."

"It wasn't obscene. We weren't _going at it_ or anything." Finn argued, stepping in front of Rachel protectively.

"Could have fooled me! If I hadn't called Bob here when I did, you two would have been…" Jack growled, narrowing his eyes at Finn as his words trailed away.

"Would have what?" Finn growled back.

"Let's stop this right here," Bob interjected. "Things were stopped, but we still need to get the truck dealt with. Do you have anyone you can call?" Finn looked over his shoulder at Rachel before sighing.

"Yea, I know who to call." He lowered his head and Rachel squeezed his shoulder. "Do you wanna do it?"

"No, I think it would be better coming from you…you know since you guys are _family,_" Rachel argued miserably.

Finn grimaced as he picked up the phone and dialed. _They were never gonna live this down_.

"Hey, Kurt, it's me."

"Finn Hudson, you better tell me you and Rachel are outside right this minute and not out gallivanting."

"No, we aren't right outside, but aren't gallivanting—whatever that means—either. Could you please just listen to me for a minute?"

"You know Finn, I would expect something like this from _you_, but not from Rachel. She knows how important this gathering was to me and…"

"Right, and see, that is what I need to explain. We aren't…"

"_Officer Jackson, you have a call on line two."_

"What the hell was that? Are you in _jail_?" Kurt shrieked.

"No, no we aren't exactly in jail, but…"

"_But what_? Did you and Rachel get _arrested_? Are you calling me for bail money? What are our parents going to think? Oh my God, _what about me_? How am I supposed to explain that my brother and best friend are…"

"Kurt! Take a breath and listen...this is what happened…"

_15 minutes later_

"Kurt, stop laughing and tell me you are going to help!"

"Of…of course…Blaine and I will be there in an hour," Kurt stammered through his laughter.

"Thank you," Finn sighed in relief and pressed a kiss on the crown of Rachel's head. "Oh and can you please not tell anyone about this."

"Absolutely, I will be totally discreet, but I do need to ask you something." Finn pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yea, sure; go ahead," he sighed, knowing he'd regret agreeing.

"Did…did…they…" Kurt gasped through the phone so loudly that even Rachel narrowed her eyes in response.

"Out with it," Finn nearly barked causing the entire room to turn in their direction.

"So…rry, I just wanted to know, did they take a picture of you and Rachel wearing matching orange jump suits because…that...ebay…"

"Are you done?"

"Yes…we are on…our way. God, this is sooo good."

"Right," Finn added tightly, just before the line went dead.

"We are never going to live this down, are we?" Rachel groaned sadly already knowing the answer.

"Nope," Finn replied with sigh. "Never."


	7. Chapter 5

Happy Saturday! I have an update! Yay! Thank you again to everyone who has alerted, subscribed, read and especially to those who have taken the time to leave reviews. I know I said this before, but I can't say how much it means to me! A special thank you to Jann and Ali for beta'ing, chatting, advising and just being awesome friends.

This scene has an M rating.

Also, just a reminder that the scenes are not always going to be in chronological order (I know the Bleacher scenes were all tied together), so please keep that in mind. This scene is obviously in their near future.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Glee

* * *

><p>Chapter 5, <em>Frustration<em>

* * *

><p>Finn fell back onto his bed after reading his girlfriend's latest text message:<p>

_2 weeks! Are you getting excited? Guess what I learned? _

He sighed and ran his hand down his face in frustration. If he learned anything else he might actually have a heart attack at 18, if that was at all possible.

Two weeks ago he learned that she could deep throat a bottle, an image that was still burned in his brain; Ten days ago he learned she could do a back-bend on any surface; eight days ago he learned she'd decided swallowing seemed much more dignified than spitting; four days ago she informed him in her opinion, entering from behind offered a woman a deeper penetration therefore more stimulation and she intended they try that position; and yesterday she texted saying she discovered a store called Adam and Eve, and sent him the link to various items she thought would help them.

Yeah, she was going to kill him. But even though he knew he would regret asking, curiosity always seemed to get the better of him, so he texted back.

_Excited isn't the word. What have you learned today? _

While waiting he got up and turned on his computer, figuring he should check email and blackboard for any assignments he'd blown off because he couldn't get rid of the image of Rachel deep-throating while doing a back-bend on his bed. (_Shit…_and now he was hard again.)

Just when he didn't think it could get any worse, his phone buzzed with an MMS. Almost cautiously, he hit the open button and nearly lost it all right there.

_Subject line: Look what I can do! _

_Img: Rachel wearing her dance clothes and bending her legs completely behind her head. _

Fuck! It was official: she was going to kill him. After banging his head against the top of his desk several times, he heard his phone buzz again.

_What did you think? Impressed? I am so grateful for my dancer's physique and flexibility. What have you been researching? I'd call but my Dads think I am doing homework. _

Damn it…research? What the hell was he supposed to research? She was doing enough to put him on edge 24/7 as it was.

_Research? Thought we'd kinda just let it happen. You know, enjoy the moment_.

He counted with a sigh; _one…two…_and there it was, faster than he thought. He clicked the talk button on his phone and held it away from his ear, knowing this conversation wasn't going to be pretty. But what the hell was he supposed to say? _Sorry Babe, you have me rock hard every waking minute of the day and if I think about sex any more than I already do, my head might literally explode…both of them!_

"Finn Hudson, are you taking this seriously at all?"

"Babe, yes, I'm just…"

"No, this is the _biggest_ step in our relationship. I am ready to give you my entire being and you can't take the time to figure out what the hell you are supposed to do?"

"Rach, I kinda don't think it's all that hard, ya know? I mean I…" He chuckled at his own little joke (of course it was hard…_painfully_ so) but he really hoped she didn't get it. When she growled, he knew she didn't.

"You don't think? Not all that hard? I have been researching, planning,and_ practicing_…"

He swallowed hard at how she emphasized the word practicing. He just had to know. "Whoa…wait, wha…what does that mean? _Practicing_?" He choked out hating how his voice cracked and went up almost an octave.

"Well, if you want to know what I have been practicing then I _suggest _you turn on the computer—you know, the one you live on—and start getting some pointers. Oh, and check your email. There might be some motivation in your inbox."

With that, the line went dead.

He tossed his phone on the bed and quickly logged into his email. Sure enough, Rachel's email was there with a high priority flag on it. _Of course she'd send it as urgent_. He ran his finger over the email icon, debating whether or not he _really_ wanted to see what she'd sent. What if it was a video of her _practicing_? His groin tightened to a whole new level of pain.

He was totally gonna need another cold shower. He wondered if him not taking hot showers anymore helped his parents' gas bill at all. After staring at it for a few minutes, he realized there wasn't an attachment, so maybe she just emailed to say what she was practicing; fuck, that didn't help 'cause her descriptions were too good. He finally decided he was screwed no matter what. He clicked the button and saw the link.

"HOLY FUCK!"

_As you know I have been doing quite a bit of research and I came upon this very informative site. It contains everything from positions to ways to begin a __ménage à trois__ (not that I am at all interested in introducing a third party into our relationship). I was particularly fascinated by the "all sex positions" link. You should see how many ways people can engage in intercourse. I am quite fond of the ballerina position myself. I can easily lift my leg onto your…well, come to think of it, given our height difference we may have to forgo the standing positions. _

_While that is somewhat disappointing there are plenty of other avenues we can explore. One I think would be ideal for your body type, and given your upper body strength, would be the big dipper. It might actually be a wonderful toning exercise for you! I thought either variation of the lotus might be nice for our first few times given the apparent intimacy. We can also work on the bridge, arch, any of the amazon positions, stand and carry, or the Vietnamese oyster. Oh and for foreplay, did you know there are numerous positions for oral sex alone? You learn something new every day. Well, I am off to dance class. I might try and stop by after if that is alright with you. _

_Oh and baby if you click on the individual pictures you will get a surprise. Love you!_

He fought the urge to click a picture. He really did, but just the idea she had looked at each of these individually was enough to make his head spin. One picture…_he could handle that_, _right_? When the image finally loaded, he nearly choked on his own gasp. The fucking image was animated and _what the hell was the guy doing_? A reverse push up while fucking the girl on his lap? He shook his head; no way would that be possible. He stared at the image for a few more minutes and decided the computer generated image just wasn't going to help him figure out if it was actually doable. He Googled the position name, leaving up her link, and smiled somewhat smugly when a buttload of actual porn sites popped up with the exact title in them. After clicking on a few dead links, he found one that was up and running with exactly what he was looking for. He grabbed a pen and notebook, and quickly started scribbling down notes.

_Damn, if he actually studied like this in school he'd be a fucking A student; too bad sex with your girlfriend wasn't a real subject._

He was so engrossed in his 'studying' he didn't hear anyone walk in his room until he felt his bed dip.

"How on earth is he able to balance on his arms like that?" Kurt asked curiously as he plopped down next to his step-brother.

"I…ummm…Kurt, do you mind?" Finn stammered uncomfortably. He and Kurt were well-past the weird stage, but watching porn together… yea, that kinda took things to a whole new level of 'no fucking way'.

"What? I'm not allowed to watch your pornographic programs with you? This isn't because you think I still harbor some attraction towards you, is it? I thought we were well past that unfortunate…."

"No, no dude, it's just that well…this isn't what it looks like and I have to say it is all kinds of weird watching this stuff with you. No offense."

"None taken. So anyway, since we are having a male bonding moment, do you think Blaine would like it if I were to…" Kurt started to ask, then suddenly tilted his head to the side.

"No…I mean NO…no…NO…" Finn choked out nervously.

"Is it healthy for a person to bend their body like that? She could slip a disc or something and end her obviously sad attempt at an acting career." Kurt changed the angle of his head to watch from different perspectives, seemingly oblivious to Finn's discomfort.

"Kurt, I don't really care if she slips a disc…whatever that is. I care about doing research, so…" Finn said, letting his words trail off as he slammed his notebook shut.

"I…I….I'm sorry. Did…did you say…research?" Kurt asked as through his sudden hysterical laughter, "What kind of…" When he looked over at Finn's serious yet humiliated expression, he sobered. "Oh, you mean, _research_."

"Look Kurt, I seriously don't want to talk about this with you. Sorry. Can you just…"

"Oh my God…_really, _Finn? Couldn't you have found a program with a better actress? I mean, her pitch is ridiculous. It is _so_ obvious she's faking it."

Finn shook his head in response and then hit the close button on the browser. "What do you mean 'faking it'?"

Kurt simply rolled his eyes in response. "Even _I _know when a woman is faking an orgasm. Haven't you ever watched 'When Harry Met Sally'?"

Finn just stared blankly.

"You know…the film, circa 1990…Meg Ryan…Billy Crystal? Any of this ringing a bell? She faked a massive orgasm at a diner just to prove that ALL women can fake them."

Finn shook his head to which Kurt snorted as he got up and walked towards the door, muttering under his breath as he went. "…" he shook his head and sighed. "Okay, I'll leave you to your research then. Good luck with that."

Just as he was about to disappear into the hallway, Finn shouted out in a sudden panic. "Wait! What did you mean by 'all women fake it'?"

Kurt sighed dramatically and peeked back into the room. "Oh Finn, I am sure you have nothing to worry about. Besides, Rachel is a phenomenal actress so it wouldn't _truly_ matter. You'd never know the difference," Kurt replied with a shrug.

"Whoa…wait…she'd…no, Rachel wouldn't _ever_ do that," Finn argued pathetically; now he was even more nervous.

"I'm sure you're right. Rachel would never…"

"I'd never do what?" Rachel asked when she entered the room, looking between her boyfriend and best friend and knowing she had interrupted something.

"Nothing Rach," Finn replied, slamming his computer shut. Rachel looked back at Kurt, who offered her a weak smile before sighing loudly in Finn's direction.

"What is going on?" She asked forcefully, not caring _who_ gave her an answer. Kurt glared at Finn, who was looking at anyone but him.

"Oh Diva, you have done a number on my brother." Rachel's now worry-filled eyes met Finn's and Kurt continued as he headed out of the room. "We were discussing how you would never fake an orgasm. Call me later," he added in a sing song, carefree voice. When he was gone, Rachel gave Finn a tight smile before shutting the door behind her.

"So, care to tell me what Kurt was talking about?" Rachel asked, moving to sit down on the bed next to Finn.

He visibly tensed at her sudden closeness. "Nothing Rach, just Kurt being Kurt. I thought you had a dance class?" He said icily without looking at her, causing her to bite her lip nervously.

"I…I skipped it. I felt bad about the way I was on the phone, so I came here instead. Are you upset with me?" She asked almost meekly—she was suddenly afraid to even touch him.

"No, Babe, I'm not mad, just…" he sighed placing his face in his hands.

"What? Are you worried about what Kurt said?" She asked pulling his hands away and forcing him to look at her. "Because I would never fake an…you know…with never would've even occurred to me a woman could."

Finn shook his head, laughing sardonically. "You can't even say the word orgasm, but you can send me links to sites with a ton of different sexual positions?"

Taken aback, Rachel scooted away slightly. "I…I'm sorry if I am nervous about all of this. I just thought if we knew what we were getting into, it might help."

"Well it isn't helping!" He spat, jumping up from the bed. "I know you're trying to make our first time memorable, but Rach, your texts and messages are literally _killing me_."

Rachel jumped up, grabbing his hands. "Wait, what? How…how is me being prepared killing you? I don't understand."

He could see the sincerity in her eyes. She truly had no idea what she was doing to him.

"Baby, I know you don't and maybe that's the problem. Your texts, messages, and pictures showing me all of things you are learning are too much for me. I spend every damn minute fantasizing about it, thinking about us together, and I can't think straight. I've taken more cold showers in the past 2 weeks than I have in my entire life. You once asked me if I thought you were hot because you didn't know. Well babe, you should have absolutely _no_ doubts in your mind because you are ALL I can think about—especially _now_," he forced out. On instinct, he took her hand and pressed it against his already straining erection. She let out a small gasp as her eyes widened in response, but she didn't move her hand.

"I…I didn't realize I was making you…"

"Hard as a rock?" When she nodded with small smile, he kept going. "Yea, I told you _before_ thinking about you got me going, but all this planning or whatever…it's horrible. God, the images of you and the bottle alone were enough to…" his rant was silenced with her mouth on his.

"Is…is there anything you can do?" She asked as broke the kiss and walked them back towards his bed, her lips kissing every inch of his neck and collar bone she could reach.

"No, I…fuck, I mean, it _doesn't_ help," he gasped as he fell backwards onto the bed, landing semi-reclined and bringing her with him.

"Well, maybe _I_ can help." She paused and glanced downward then added, "…with your perpetual problem, I mean."

He laughed at how she could be so confident one moment and so innocent the next. "My perpetual problem? You mean my…" Rachel placed her hand over his mouth, smothering his words.

"Yes, I just meant maybe if I helped alleviate some of the tension for you, you could go back to functioning normally." He pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand before she lowered it.

"You really are amazing, but I don't think there's much you can do other than not telling me _everything _you discover online."

Rachel smiled coyly before walking over to his door and turning the lock.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you misunderstood what I meant when I said 'help alleviate the tension'," Rachel said softly as she slowly walked towards a very dumbfounded Finn.

"Rach, you…I'm confused; are you saying you want to?"

Rachel shook her head in response. "No, I'm sticking to our date, but I think I can use some of the things I have learned to make life easier for you; for the next couple of weeks, anyway."

He stared at her as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him nudging his legs apart. "You…you don't…I mean…" He stammered, causing her to let out soft laugh.

"Now _you_ can't manage to speak the words. This position is called 'Games On' and it is supposedly a great way to perform oral sex…if you want me to."

He let out a shaky breath and his fingers immediately went to her face. "Yea, I want you to, but only…"

When her lips came in contact with his stomach all words were lost. His fingers threaded into her hair and he lifted his hips slightly to help her ease his shorts down. She gasped softly when his erection came into view; they both realized it was the first time she had actually _seen_ him.

"Hey, you don't have to…" He quickly said, tilting her chin upward towards him.

"No, no…I was just surprised is all. I want to do this for you, trust _me._" She nearly pleaded. She tentatively ran her fingers along the smooth tip, glancing up when he let out a ragged sigh. Her fingertips brushed along the underside before carefully wrapping around the base and stroking upwards. When his hips bucked up in her hand she stroked a little harder and faster, following the rhythm he set. His hands moved through her hair, slowly guiding her downward until her lips softly pressed against the tip of his head. He let out another sigh and, interpreting his response as a positive one, she slowly ran her tongue along the base of the head. She then breathed against the dampened skin, a technique learned through her research.

"Oh, God," he panted. She kissed her way down his hard, yet surprisingly smooth, hot shaft before sliding her tongue back up to the tip. When she looked up at him he was staring at her so intensely she thought her own body might actually burn up in flames. Without breaking eye contact, she lowered her lips back onto him, guiding the head into her mouth. She paused momentarily, still looking directly at him, then swirled her tongue over the tip and around the base of the head, enjoying the feel and taste of him. When his head fell back between his shoulders and he let out a throaty moan, she took him deeper into her mouth until the tip of his head hit the back of her throat. Her fingers wrapped around the base and she let him take the lead, guiding her up and down his shaft rhythmically. It wasn't long before his fingers tightened in her hair and his hips where moving in tandem with her mouth. They both knew he wasn't going to last, so she began humming notes with no true melody. She had read that the vibrations would intensify his climax and, to both of their surprises, it did. He tried to pull away, releasing her hair and screaming out her name but she shook her head and continued until she felt his body tremble as he released in her throat. Once the tremors subsided and his breathing returned to a semi-normal pattern, she slowly released him from her mouth. She pressed several soft kisses along his inner thigh before resting her cheek against his lap. He shifted back to a full sitting position and somehow bent down so he could bury his face in her hair.

"I didn't think it was possible," he whispered, his words muffled by her dark and silken strands.

With her lips pressed against his leg she replied in a breathy whisper, her voice full of uncertainty and trepidation. "What didn't you think was possible?"

He sat up, pulling her with him so she was sitting on one of his thighs. He pushed the hair away from her face and stared momentarily at her slightly swollen pink lips before shaking his head, seemingly at a loss for words.

"I…I didn't think it was possible for me to be more in love with you, but I was wrong…so _very _wrong because…" He felt his words get lodged in his throat and instead lowered his head to capture her lips with his. He slowly laid them both onto the bed, cradling his body between her bent legs. Her hand came to his cheek as she eyed him curiously, not recognizing the emotion in his eyes.

"That is how you make me feel _every_ day," she whispered against his mouth before losing herself in the feel of his lips caressing hers. He kissed each corner of her parted lips and she sighed at the gentle, feather-light touch. He kissed the lower, sucking it softly before doing the same to the upper lip. Her fingers slid to the back of his head and she toyed softly with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Stay with me tonight," he asked, his gaze burning into hers. "My mom is working another 12-hour shift so she won't be home until after we have school and Burt has to close up tonight. He would never know you were here."

Rachel smiled lovingly and leaned up slightly to brush her lips against his. "As much as I want to, you know I can't." He gave her a nod in understanding, but she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I want to…you know that right?" He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she felt his breath fan against her skin.

"Yeah, I know."

"Besides, Kurt is here and I don't want to put him in the position of lying to your parents for us _again_," Rachel replied as her fingers slid under the hem of his shirt to slowly trail up and down his back.

"Yea, it would be worth whatever blackmail he came up with to have you here."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh when she felt his lips curl into a pout against her neck. "I think he has enough on us already and besides, I really _do_ need to get home before my dads realize I skipped class."

He slid onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. "Yea, I don't think I could handle not being able to see you because you got grounded again," he admitted as his hands trailed along her side from neck to hip.

"You have to stop touching me like that or…" she sighed, silenced when his lips met hers again.

"Or what?" He breathed, his words hanging in the air like a cloud. She turned her head and reluctantly pushed at his shoulder.

"As much as I want to, I am not answering that because it can't happen tonight. I'm _going_."

He flopped back onto the bed trying to ignore the familiar tingling feeling in his groin when she crawled over him.

"I meant what I said, you know, and _not_ just because of what you did."

She glanced over her shoulder before opening his door.

"I know, and I love you, too. I'll text you when I get home." He heard her footsteps fall away and let his eyes finally flutter shut only to fly open when Kurt appeared in his doorway.

"Well, I—and most likely all our neighbors within a 5-mile radius—can safely say _you,_ my dear brother, weren't faking it. Actually, I believe I heard young sophomores weeping at the thought of you giving it up to…" Before Finn could respond with a well-aimed pillow, Kurt smirked and bounded out of the room.

"Not a word Kurt!" He shouted upon deaf ears. He glanced over at his phone, which had buzzed right on time.

_Made it home. They didn't suspect anything. See you tomorrow. Love you. _

Barely able to keep his eyes open Finn managed to text a quick _I love you_ back, then was surprised when his phone buzzed again.

_See, learning something new can be quite rewarding. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Sleep well. _

He groaned and threw his legs over the bed then headed to the bathroom. One text and all the memories of her lips on him flooded back, causing him to painfully harden.

He wasn't going to make it two weeks; hell he wasn't going to make it through _tomorrow_.

He jumped back and screamed when the ice cold water hit his body, trying to fight off the images of what they could do in the shower while now knowing how fucking _amazing_ she was at going down on him.

He pressed his forehead against the cold tile and sighed. It was official; he was _seriously_ addicted to Rachel Berry. The only question remaining was how the hell was he supposed to let her go in 5 ½ months.


	8. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed (I seriously seriously love them, like I do my happy dance when I get the review alert lol), read, alerted and/or subscribed! You guys are all kinds of awesome. I am going to apologize in advance; this scene is now in 3 parts, but I think it will be worth it in the end!

Jann and Ali, no words for how amazing you both are. I wouldn't be able to write this story without all of your help! It has been a blast and I am looking forward to more.

This isn't an M chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Glee, sadly never have and never will.

Halloween Kisses, _Part I_

It was October and Rachel wasn't sure which she liked more: the change of season or the fact that it was the one time a year she could dress up without anyone calling her a drama queen. She loved it and debated _why_ right up until Finn approached her about attending Santana's Halloween party; she knew the attire would be negligible, if any at all.

She thought she had handled it well—she hadn't screamed or yelled and there was no foot stomping involved. She simply said she wasn't interested in attending but he was welcome to go alone. He didn't seem to believe her, as he refused to let the issue go.

"Rach, come on…please don't be mad," he pleaded as he followed her down the busy hallway. Normally she would have loved to somehow be _right_; however, he'd done nothing that needed an apology (or begging).

"Finn, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not upset with you? You invited me to a party and I politely declined. You didn't do anything wrong, so _stop_ apologizing," she replied earnestly, before leaning up on her tip-toes to press a soft kiss to his agape mouth. "Now, I really need to go and get a few things done before trick-or-treating starts. Have a wonderful time tonight."

"So what was _that_ about?" Puck asked, watching as Rachel disappeared amongst the sea of students, as he slid up next to Finn. "You two have a fight or somethin'?"

Finn shook his head, still in disbelief. "No, that's the thing. I asked her to the come to the party with me. She said she didn't want to and, and this is where it gets weird…_ she totally told me to go by myself_."

"You mean Berry is playin' mind games—makin' ya' feel guilty and shit so you don't go, right?" Puck asked suspiciously. "She's changed, but _come on_."

"No, really, she totally meant it…none of the old crap. She said she trusted me and to go have fun."

"Huh." Puck replied the shock clearly evident in his voice.

"Yea, that's just what I thought."

Puck quickly shook his head, clearing his thoughts then slapped Finn on the back. "So cool; I'll see ya tonight."

Finn just nodded, not paying much attention to anything except the fact that his girlfriend (who had spent the entire month talking about how much she loved Halloween and how much fun they would have) had told him to go have fun without her.

Why wasn't he happier about it?

* * *

><p>Rachel's Dad watched her hang up her final window decoration. "So where is Finn tonight? I figured you would have roped him into one of your themed Halloween adventures."<p>

"Oh, he's going to a party tonight—no big deal," she answered casually, ducking underneath the clear icicle lights she'd just hung in the doorway.

"What? He's going to a party _without you_? He has to be aware of how much you enjoy Halloween. What kind of boyfriend would…"

Rachel placed her hand on her father's arm. "Oh no, Daddy; it wasn't anything like that. He _did _invite me to go, he actually even_ begged_, but it wasn't really something I was interested in. I told him he should go without me."

"Wait… you told him to go _without you_?" Her father asked, shocked by his daughter's admission. She shrugged slightly and looked up at her recreation of the grandmother's cottage from _Little Red Riding Hood_ before heading back into the house.

"Yes, Daddy. He wanted to be with his friends and… doesn't the house look amazing? I think I really captured the essence of the cottage. "

"Sweetheart, I think you did a phenomenal job and I believe the children will flock to our house as they always do."

She beamed proudly.

"I need to start getting the candy bags ready! It is quite difficult getting them to look perfect."

"I'm sure they will turn out lovely, just as always…" he lowered his voice. "But Rachel, I do want you to know how very proud of you I am. Your suggestion that Finn attend the party on his own really shows how much you have matured, but I do have to ask…is there some special reason you didn't want to go?"

"No, it just isn't my kind of party. Besides, we have a tradition to uphold."

"And what tradition is that?" Her father asked with a slight chuckle, following her back into the house.

"We must have the most intricately decorated house on the block—of course!" She said exasperatedly placing her hands on her hips. "We've only done this for as long as I can remember."

"I know sweetheart, and while I would love nothing more than to carry on our tradition…I have some bad news."

"You have to work," Rachel replied flatly, her arms falling limply at her sides. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed sadly.

"I know you don't understand, but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do because it's for the greater good; while you were finishing up outside I received a text regarding a case I have been working on for months. I asked about the party because I didn't want you to be home alone tonight."

"Dad will be gone too?"

"Yes, he has a few things to wrap up at the office. He said he would try to be home within the next couple of hours. I really am sorry, honey. "

Rachel nodded sadly. "I understand. I'll just hand out candy and go to bed early."

"You know you can always call Finn and tell him you changed your mind about the party. It sounds like he would be thrilled."

Rachel shook her head and gave her father a forced smile.

"No, I'll be fine. Go save the world and I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Her father let out a strangled sigh before he went.

She watched the door shut behind him before letting the tears fall freely down her face. She took a deep breath, glanced up at the clock, and then hastily bolted back up the stairs to her room as she realized it was already 6:30pm and the children usually started showing up around 7.

Regardless of the circumstance, she decided the show must go on; at least that's what she told herself as she slipped on the short blue dress and laced the bodice. She pulled her hair out of its messy ponytail before pulling part of it back, allowing the rest of her shiny, chocolate locks to fall freely down her back. She brushed her face with some light powder for a shimmery, pale appearance and lined her eyes with charcoal eyeliner for a smoky look. She shook her head, trying to vanquish all negative thoughts, before throwing the red cape over her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile at her reflection in the full length mirror. Yes, she could have gone with a trashier version of Red Riding Hood, but instead she had gone with sultry and sophisticated—she was definitely pleased with the ensemble.

When she heard the doorbell ring, Rachel quickly grabbed the basket off her nightstand (yes, she had placed everything into a woven basket. This was simply another performance after all, much like community theatre, so props were a key element) and then bounded down the stairs for her grand entrance. With her hand on the door knob, she let out a shaky breath; she put on a bright, albeit forced, smile and swung the front door open.

"Happy Hall…o…ween," she suddenly stammered in shock as she immediately locked eyes with her boyfriend, who was grinning goofily at her amongst a sea of excited goblins and princesses. "What are you doing here?" She asked completely forgetting the trick-or- treaters who were waiting anxiously for their candy.

"I came to pick you up," he replied simply, making his way through the mass of children. Rachel cocked her head to the side and sighed.

"Finn, I already told you I wasn't interested in going to Santana's party so…" He leaned down and planted a firm kiss on her lips to silence her.

"Now, I was saying I'm here to pick you up to go out tonight. You didn't _really_ think I was gonna go to Santana's without you, did you?" He asked. He pulled back so their lips were still a breath apart, but before he could recapture hers, he felt something or someone tugging incessantly on his jacket.

"Hey you…_Tall _Guy. Can we get our candy?" Finn ducked his head and nodded while Rachel pushed past him kneeling in front of the kids.

"I am so sorry. He was just excited about Halloween! Are you guys excited to go trick-or-treating tonight?" All of the kids laughed and squealed as Rachel handed out candy, singing spooky songs and making sure to pay a little attention to every child. Finn couldn't help watching her in awe. As soon as the last child was off the porch, he pulled her into the house and wrapped her in his arms, the bowl of candy falling at their feet. "Finn… the candy!"

"I'll get it in a minute. You were so amazing with them." Rachel shrugged and tried wiggling out of the embrace to pick up, but he held her firmly.

"It wasn't a big deal. I love Halloween and they all look so cute," she replied sincerely and then looped her arms around his neck.

"You know you are gonna be like the _best_ mom one day." Rachel stared up at him the shock evident on her face; wondering why the hell he had just said that out loud, he tried to backtrack a little. "I just meant if you ever have kids and stuff."

She wasn't sure if he was referring to_ their_ kids or some hypothetical kids, but her heart swelled at the very idea he might have thought about it on his own regardless. She tightened her hold on his neck and pulled him towards her.

"I love you."

Their lips met halfway, but not before her whispered "I love you back." Before their lips could touch they were interrupted by the doorbell chiming. He leaned his forehead against hers then crouched down to get pick up the wayward treats.

"So, are your Dads going to hand out this stuff when we leave?" He asked as he headed towards the door, but paused and glanced around the empty house.

"Rach? Where are your Dads?"

Rachel shrugged and gave him a sad smile.

"They ended up having to work, so…" Her words trailed off when she put on a bright smile and opened the front door to greet the next batch of children. When she was done he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Were you planning on being here all alone tonight?" He asked quietly, mumbling the words against her ear.

Rachel leaned into his embrace and let out a shaky sigh. "They planned on being here. It was a last minute emergency."

He took her face into his hands so she was looking up at him. "And you didn't think to call me? I would have come over if you had asked."

Rachel smiled up at him. "I know but you were going to the party, or so I thought. I didn't want to ruin your night by making you miss it just to pass out candy with me."

"When are you going to get it?" He closed his eyes and shook his head, his frustration obvious even though his words weren't sharp. When she didn't ask but stared at him curiously, he continued. "Being without you would have ruined my night. It doesn't mat—" His words were suddenly halted by her mouth. With their lips fused together, she gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly, pulling him as close to her as possible. He snaked his fingers up her chest to pull at the bowtie securing her cape. It dropped down and pooled at their feet.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" she trailed, her eyes rolling back in her head as his arms held her close and his mouth found her earlobe. "Forgive me?"

His answer was his tongue in her ear, his breath dancing over the curve of it and making her shiver a little. His mouth detoured south and began trailing open kisses that were mostly his tongue down her neck toward her exposed cleavage.

"I…I thought…we were…going out?" She panted. He was moving down and her hands were on his shoulders and she wasn't stopping him.

"Kinda don't wanna go now," He mumbled as he knelt in front of her, nipping at her skin and then breathing hotly against the fabric that covered her ribs. His eyes sparkled as he looked up to see the exposed skin on her chest flush in response to him.

"But, I…I'm all dressed up," she argued unconvincingly as her head fell forward, her hair cascading around them.

"I think I can change that," he replied. His voice cracked, giving away his nervousness. She shook her head, but her body arched towards him and her fingers threaded into his hair holding his lips against her skin. He fumbled with the laces on her corset, cursing as he went; she tangled her fingers with his around the leather tie, but he brushed her hand away quickly and wouldn't allow her to untie it.

"Stop being such a _guy_ and let me," she half-scolded/half-pleaded, wanting his hands on her bare skin as badly as he wanted to put them there. He just sighed, shook his head, and then rested his cheek against her stomach.

"I can't believe I am gonna say this…but I think it's a sign we should stop."

Rachel's fingers stilled in his hair and she looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Stop? Are…are you serious?" She gasped in shock, stepping back as he stood to full height.

"Yes…" When she opened her mouth he gave her a warm kiss and glanced towards the door (which was being pounded upon). "I'll give the monsters their candy and you go finish getting ready." Rachel sighed dramatically but bent down and grabbed her cape.

"Fine, I'm going." She headed towards the stairs but paused to ask. "Wait, what are you dressing up as?" He raised an eyebrow; his gaze wandered up and down her body, causing her skin to burn everywhere his eyes roamed. When he saw her shiver and get a dazed far-away look in her eyes, he smirked proudly.

"I think I have an idea."

"I just can't leave a bowl of candy on the door step," Rachel sighed exasperatedly.

"Why not?" He asked staring at his reflection in the mirror. "I am so not wearing this."

Rachel paused and put the note down in the bowl. "Why can't you wear it? This was your idea!"

"Yea, but I look stupid," he whined, fidgeting with the black leather jacket she had borrowed from her father.

"You don't look stupid," Rachel replied reassuringly, then wrapped her arms around his waist. "I actually think you make a very sexy wolf."

"Really?" He asked sounding thoroughly unconvinced. "'Cause I think I look like a sad puppy."

"You don't look like a puppy. Besides, you're the one who said you wanted to be the wolf in keeping with my whole Red Riding Hood theme." He turned her around in front of him, so they could both see their reflections.

"Yea, but that was because I knew what the wolf wanted to do to her," he said softly as their eyes met in the mirror.

"What?" She whispered watching as he lowered his lips to the side of her neck, still staring at one another. She just hoped her knees didn't give out as a result.

"He wanted to eat her," he teased and nipped gently at her neck. Rachel couldn't stop the nervous laughter that escaped from her lips at his double entendre. A second later he froze, realizing what he said.

"I…I didn't mean it the way it came out…I swear I don't want to eat you…" When her brow quirked up questioningly, he shook his head and looked away, hoping she didn't see the blush that probably covered his entire body. "I mean I do, but…" He groaned in embarrassment and she quickly turned in his arms to face him.

"So… you haven't told me who's meeting us there," she said, tightening her arms around his waist. He pressed a light kiss to the crown of her head, thankful for the change of subject.

"Ummm…Kurt and Blaine…Mike, Tina… and I think Matt is gonna stop by."

"Matt? Really?" She asked scrunching her forehead in confusion. Finn shrugged, reached around his back to unclasp her hands, then pulled the wolf ears off his head.

"Yea, I know; weird, huh? But, Mike said he was gonna be there, so if we wanna make it before cover goes up, we should get going."

Rachel nodded, grabbed something out of her closet, and sat down.

"Hang on let me get my shoes on and we can go."

"'kay," he replied before flopping onto her bed staring at the ceiling. He felt his eyelids close. _How long did it take to put shoes on? _

"Okay, I'm ready."

He sat up and felt all the blood drain from his body to head directly south.

"What do you think? I personally think they make the outfit. Don't you?" Rachel asked innocently as he did a slow spin in front of him. He was really rethinking the whole not going thing.

"I..." He choked out, unable to formulate a coherent sentence as he took in the sight of her. She stood in front of him wearing a blue dress that stopped at the middle of her thigh and laced from her waist to her boobs, which looked pretty fuckin' awesome. The red cape fell to right below her knees and he already knew how hot it was to watch it fall on the floor, but what caused him the erection of a lifetime were the _boots_. She was wearing these 4-inch black boots, laced up from the toe to her knee. _God, the things he wanted to do to her while she wore those fucking boots. _

"Is that a good thing?" She asked coyly and he knew she was teasing him. He pushed off the bed and spun her around, so she was pressed firmly against the window.

"Boots are fucking amazing," he growled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him and earning her gasp. His mouth crashed onto hers and his tongue dove in forcefully. She arched against him, hooking one boot-covered leg over his hip, and wrapped her arms around his torso. She grinded her lower body against his and he groaned against her lips. One hand slid along her bare thigh then under her dress to firmly grip her ass. She let out a whimper and held him even tighter. When they broke for air both gasping and painting his mouth moved down her neck, sucking and biting the spot he had discovered long ago.

"We…we can…stay…really…" she stammered, gripping his hair while rocking her lower body against his. He was about to say _fuck it all_ and just take things as far as she would let him, but her phone rang. They stilled their assault on one another but stayed locked in place, neither wanting to end the moment.

"You need to get that," he breathed raggedly against her now-bruised skin. "Could be your dads or something." She swallowed hard, trying to control her breathing long enough to answer. Without releasing her hold on him, she blindly reached for her phone and answered it with a shaky breath.

"He…hello. Yes Daddy, I…I was just working out…"Finn laughed softly against her skin and warmth of his breath caused her to bite back a moan. "Yessss…I, know Daddy…I put the candy outside…I didn't want to hand it out all night…would it be okay if I went out with Finn and a few people?" Finn knew she was on the phone, but it didn't stop his fingers from trailing along the underside of her thigh and tickling the back of her knee. She wanted to be angry, but all she could do was get lost in feel his fingertips caressing her bare flesh. "Yes, sorry Daddy…Kurt…Blaine…_Oh_…" When his hand slid back up her thigh and along her panty line, she gasped softly and had to will herself to focus. She'd kill him later. "Mike…Tina…Mmmmhmmmm…1am, got it…okay, Daddy."

She closed her phone and tossed it on the floor before growling "I hate you" against Finn's lips.

"Yea, sure…" He replied; she wondered when he had gotten so cocky. She wasn't going to admit it was totally hot. "When are they gonna be home?" He asked before sucking her lower lip.

"Not..." She whimpered and mimicked his actions when she teased his upper lip.

"Can I stay then?" She pulled back slightly and bit her own lip, but found herself nodding in response.

"We aren't going to..." He tightened his hand on her waist and swallowed hard.

"I…I know, but…"

"…but yes, I would like it if you came home with me."

They stared at each other for a minute before she lowered her leg.

"We should go," he said softly, holding his hand out to her and smiling a little when she accepted.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked as he led her down the stairs.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Well, you hate dancing, don't want to wear the costume, and this _is_ at a night club," Rachel replied, nearly running into his back when he suddenly stopped short. He turned to face her with his half-smile.

"Yea, but you _love_ Halloween, love to dance, and so when I saw the flyer I knew it would be perfect. I wanted to make tonight special for you and the idea of taking you home afterwards just makes it all the more awesome, but no…I don't _really_ wanna wear a costume."

She pursed her lips as if contemplating something important, then beamed up at him brightly and clapped her hands excitedly. "You can be my modern day wood cutter."

When he gave her a confused look she continued animatedly. "In the story, the wood cutter saves Red Riding Hood from the Big Bad Wolf. Since wood cutters really don't exist anymore, and you are wearing all black, we can just say you're my protector. It'll be like our own fairy tale."

He tugged her to him and then cradled her face. "You know I'll always be your protector, if you let me."

Rachel nodded slightly, blinking back some unshed tears at his heartfelt words, then leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Before they had a chance to deepen the kiss, Finn's cell buzzed and killed the moment. She reluctantly released his wrists and walked towards the truck.

"We are going to have so much fun! I can't wait!" She squealed excitedly.

Her enthusiasm must have been contagious because he smiled back before texting Kurt to let him know they were on their way.

_Tonight was gonna be epic._

_A/N - Reviews make my world go 'round_


	9. Chapter 6, part II

Hi all! Here is Part II of my insanity ;-). Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and subscribed! I love you all! ::MUAH:: I hope I answered any questions that were asked via PM. Jann and Ali, you both are just so amazing. I am so glad I started writing for this fandom as I had the opportunity to become friends with both of you!

Oh and a special note to Nikki! Thank you for your input! Hope I do their conversation justice!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never have and sadly never will!

Thinking this is a T chapter, except for one of the songs, that is definitely a M lol.

I am going to recommend you listen to the following songs as the chapter progresses. I do not own lil' bit by 50 Cent, Last Friday Night by Katy Perry nor Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy. Those are all youtube links, but for some reason won't save the first part. **_Lyrics are in italics!_**

Song #1 .com/watch?v=aSjv3zx4JwE

Song #2 .com/watch?v=C6MOKXm8x50

Song #3 .com/watch?v=GllEDACUbNo

Halloween Kisses, Part II

"So can I ask you something?" Finn asked as they drove down the crowded street.

"Of course," she replied absently, gazing out the window and smiling as they left suburbia towards the downtown lights.

"'kay, so you love Halloween and are obviously really excited about going out…" He paused when she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"Of course I'm excited! We're going dancing!" She said enthusiastically and giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Right…exactly; you're all excited about it, but when I asked you to come with me to Santana's you flat out said no…how come?" He asked, intertwining their fingers when she tried to pull her hand away.

"So what do you think Kurt and Blaine are going to dress up as? I think Kurt will go for some grandiose…"

"Don't…" he begged, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"Don't what?"

"Don't try and change the subject 'cause you don't wanna tell me what's bothering you. I told you I always knew what you were thinking and I _know_ you're upset."

Rachel turned her body to face him. "Look, can we discuss this later? Like, _after_ we get home?"

Finn shook his head as he pulled off the main road. "No, because we both know you'll distract me back at your place." When she turned away, blushing, he added "…see? I know you too well Ms. Berry, so _talk_."

"It isn't what you're thinking," she began; he raised a questioning brow. "I didn't want to go because, honestly, I had no desire to spend my Halloween—a holiday which I adore—with your ex-girlfriend who, until relatively recently, wanted to claw my eyes out. Not to mention the presence of a girl whom you have seen naked and has seen _you_ naked," she replied simply.

"You _know _they don't mean anything to me. I'm with_ you_," he said softly, stroking her cheek reassuringly.

"See? This is why I didn't say anything. I trust you love me and wouldn't ever violate that; I also know you have no interest in either of them."

"Then why didn't you want to go?"

"No matter what, Santana and I will never be _friends_. One day, we may be amicable towards one another, but we aren't there yet. She has a way of making me doubt myself."

"…but you have no reason to doubt yourself…_ever_."

"I know that up here," she replied as she pointed to her head; she then placed her hand over her heart and continued hoarsely. "But here? Here the jabs and comments still hurt. Here I will always compare myself to how beautiful Quinn is or sexy Santana is…" When he opened his mouth she quickly added "…please don't tell me I'm beautiful or hot or whatever else you think you need to say to reassure me because there isn't anything that you can say. It isn't about _you_ and how you see me. It's about me and how I see myself. I just wanted tonight to be a night where I could pretend to be someone else, to have fun without any consequences—with you. Can we do that?"

"Yea we can do that," he replied softly, his heart breaking for her. "I know you don't want me to say it, but you know how much I love you and _only_ you, right?" She smiled knowingly and gave him a soft kiss.

"Yes and I know, while our future is still very tentative given we don't know what is going to happen once I leave, no matter what happens or where we are, we will always be connected and will always love one another in some capacity."

He opened his mouth to speak but the words were lodged behind his heart, which was beating violently in his throat. _Had she managed to tell him she would love him forever, but they probably wouldn't be together?_

"Finn? Someone behind us is honking."

He shook his head and gasped for air as if he had been sucker punched. "Yea, sorry…I think we can actually park here and walk."

Rachel nodded with a smile and jumped out of the truck doing a happy dance and giggling as they approached the converted warehouse.

"Ready to party?" She squealed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the club.

"Yep, lead the way."

Once inside, Rachel led him through the myriad of people in search of their friends. He watched as she kept looking around, absorbing all of her surroundings. Her eyes, which now almost look obsidian, seemed to sparkle in the near-darkness.

"Isn't this amazing?" She shouted loudly, to be heard over the music, as they made their way over to the lounge area.

"Yea, it's cool. I'm surprised you never came here before!" He replied, leaning over her to talk into her ear. She turned and kissed him before scanning the dimly lit room again.

"Never had anyone to go with before," she replied with a shrug, then pointed and danced happily when she spotted Kurt and Blaine sitting in a booth.

"Come on!" She said giddily and he wondered how he could make her this happy _all_ the time. He couldn't help smiling in return, hoping the pain in the pit of his stomach from their earlier conversation would disappear.

"KURT! You look amazing! Clue?" She screamed as he waved them down.

"Here! Over here! Yes! Colonel Mustard to be precise and Blaine here…" he added with a mischievous smirk "..is my weapon of choice." Rachel laughed out loud; she should've figured Kurt's favorite weapon would double as a stage piece in Beauty and the Beast on Broadway. Blaine's smirk looked just like Lumiere's, even if the candelabra was a cartoon character.

"I love it!"

"I have to say—you do justice to Little Red Riding Hood." Rachel twirled to give her outfit the full effect. "And what pray tell are you supposed to be Finn?" Finn shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Well, he was _going_ to be the wolf," Rachel said, blushing slightly to recall the awkwardly lewd conversation at her place. "But he decided he really wasn't feeling that, so he's here as my protector."

Kurt exchanged a curious look with Blaine. "I'm sorry—your _what_?" Blaine asked.

"He will save me from the evil forces of the world! My own personal…"

"Bodyguard?"

"No, don't be ridiculous. You don't have bodyguards in fairytales. You have heroes and knights in shining armor."

"Knight in shining armor? He's wearing all black," Kurt interjected, gesturing towards his step-brother. "It is a good look for you by the way."

Finn gave him a nod then pulled Rachel back slightly by her elbow when he noticed a guy dressed as Zorro checking her out. "C'mere."

Rachel gave him a cursory glance and kissed his cheek quickly, oblivious to his sudden possessiveness. "Wanna dance?" She asked over the loud music. "I love this song!"

…_There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head. Glitter all over the room, Pink Flamingos in the pool… _

"Ummm…" Finn replied, rubbing the back of his neck then giving Kurt and Blaine a pleading look.

"You know Rachel, we were starting to wonder if you two were _ever _going to get here—weren't we, honey?" Kurt nudged Blaine, who was already bouncing in his seat to the upbeat tempo.

_I smell like a minibar. DJ's passed out in the yard. Barbie's on the bbq. There's hickie or a bruise…_

"Yes, Kurt has been dying for you to arrive," Blaine said, glancing between Finn and Rachel. "Everything okay?" Rachel smiled brightly and slid into the booth next to Blaine, bumping back and forth as she patted the spot next to her for Finn to sit.

_Pictures of last night ended up online I'm screwed…_

"Yea, everything is fine. I need to run to the bathroom for a sec. Be right back," Finn said before hastily making a beeline to the back of the room. Rachel watched his retreating form and went to follow, but was stopped when Tina ran over and grabbed her hand.

_Oh well it's a blacked out blur, But I'm pretty sure it ruled…_

"Hey! I have been waiting for you to get here. You look awesome! I love the boots!" Rachel smiled in return and gave Tina a friendly hug, being careful not to press too hard on the pristine blue stewardess dress, or maybe crush the jaunty pillbox hat.

"You too! I love the whole retro thing and you can borrow them sometime if you want."

_Last Friday night. Yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots. _

"Really? Thanks! Mike is getting me some water and I need to go to the bathroom…wanna come with me?" Rachel shook her head in response.

"No, I'll just wait here for Finn. He seemed upset or not feeling well or something…"

Blaine sighed and Kurt poked her shoulder.

_Thinks we kissed but I forgot…Last Friday night_

"Rachel, that's girl code… Tina wants to talk to you in the ladies room. I would go, but apparently there's a sign that says 'no men allowed'." He gave an annoyed eye roll.

"Oh, ummm, okay…can you tell Finn I went with Tina?"

"Of course," he said exasperatedly asshe slid out of the seat and locked arms with Tina.

"So what do you think is up with your brother?" Blaine asked sipping his soda.

"With Finn, who knows? "

"Who knows what?" Mike asked as he hopped onto the table. "Where's Tina?" Kurt gestured towards the back of the club.

_Last Friday night we went streaking in the park…_

"She took Rachel to the bathroom for some girl time."

Mike's eyes went wide as he frantically scanned the room.

"What's wrong? You knew Rachel and Finn were coming," Kurt asked curiously. "What's the scoop?"

Mike jumped off the table. _"We need to go find them now," _he said, almost in a panic_. _

_Skinny-dipping in the park…_

"What's the problem?" Kurt asked, now in a somewhat high-pitched tone.

"Well, Tina brought a flask with her."

Kurt choked and spit out his water while Blaine patted his back. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded gasping for air. "Rachel _cannot _drink. Finn will freak…do you remember what happened the last time?"

Blaine laughed. "Yes…very well. Why don't I go find them and make sure they're okay?" Kurt moved to go as well but Blaine patted his shoulder.

"No, you stay here with Mike. That way when Finn comes back, you two can keep him occupied so he doesn't get upset." Kurt eyed him warily but agreed.

_Then had a ménage a trois Last Friday night…_

"Don't let her do anything she will regret. Otherwise, I will _never_ hear the end of it."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and bounded off towards the girls.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, don't drink too much." Tina giggled as her legs dangled off the bathroom counter.<p>

"I…I am in complete…oooh did you see how the light sparkles in the water?" Rachel asked dazedly as she took another sip.

"I did…it makes a rainbow! I love rainbows…do you remember when we sang true colors and were all dressed as colors of the rainbow? I loved that song." Tina sighed dreamily. "You know…you turned out to be really cool….I kinda didn't think you would be at first."

"Yea, I get that a lot," Rachel said seriously before the two girl burst out laughing. The bathroom door opened.

"Are we having a private party or can anyone join?" Blaine asked, peering through the opening, "Coast clear?" Rachel nodded, holding the silver flask out to him.

"It's my Blaine Warbler!" Rachel shouted with a giggle. He quickly closed the door behind him and took a large gulp, then winced.

"What is this?" He choked out, causing the girls to laugh hysterically.

"Te…te…tequila!" Tina stammered out before taking another sip then handing it back to Blaine. "Here…you need to catch up!"

…_yeah I think we broke the law_

* * *

><p>"Where the heck have you been? I was wondering if you fell in!" Kurt shouted as the bass began pumping through the room.<p>

"No, long line. Where did Rachel go?" Finn asked. He gave a fist bump to Mike, who was looking somewhat green. "Dude, you ok?" Mike nodded. "I thought Matt was coming?"

"Yea, he's here; he said something about some chick dressed as Princess Leia and disappeared."

"Ah. So, how was the party?" Mike shrugged and adjusted his hat.

"It was cool. We left after 'bout an hour then came here."

"So where's Tina?"

"She and Rachel went to the bathroom a little while ago. I am sure they're…"

"Heeeyy babbyy…did you know…the light makes rainbows in the water?" Tina slurred as she fell onto Mike's lap.

"Yea hey, I think I read that somewhere. You know Finn; we should probably get going…" Mike said nervously, attempting to climb out of the booth without letting Tina fall onto the floor.

"Dude, is she _drunk_?"

"Nah man, she isn't…" Mike went to reply but bowed his head when Tina took off her hat and flung it in the air with a squeal.

"If she's drunk, where the hell is…" He froze when he heard several screams and whistles as the DJ started mixing.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse. Barely stuttered out "A joke of romantic" or stuck to my tongue…_

"Well, I think that answers your question," Kurt said with a smirk as he watched his boyfriend and best friend bouncing around the dance floor. Finn groaned and looked angrily towards Mike.

"She let her get drunk? Rachel weighs like 100 pounds; she gets trashed on two wine coolers."

Tina shook her head and pointed towards Rachel and Blaine.

_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse" Vs. "no one should ever free like…" I'm two quarters and a heart down and I don't want to forget how your voice sounds. These words are all I have so I'll write them…_

"Nuh uh…we only had a little bit of this, so it's all good," she slurred, handing Finn the silver container then turned her attention back to Mike. She smiled. "Come on other Asian, let's dance."

Mike sighed and glanced over at Finn, who sniffed the empty flask with a grimace.

"No wonder she's drunk!" Finn nearly growled, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend's dancing form.

_Dance, Dance, we're falling apart to half time, Dance, Dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead…_

"Yea, let's go do that, like _now_," Mike agreed quickly. He allowed Tina to bounce and pull him away.

When they disappeared into the crowd, Finn turned to his step-brother.

"Aren't you going to do something about him?"

Kurt laughed and then looked back towards Blaine, who was now serenading Rachel on the dance floor.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine, you've been saving for his mattress, Love, Dance Dance…I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me…Dance, Dance… _

"What would you propose I do? Go over there and take _my man_ back?"

"Yes, go do that! Do you remember the _last_ time they got drunk together?"

Kurt sputtered out a laugh. "Oh God, Finn. You _cannot _be jealous of Blaine! He is _gay_. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Besides, they're friends and having a good time."

"Right and friendship is why your boyfriend is on a cocktail table with Rachel waving a dollar bill?" Finn asked tightly. It was enough to get Kurt moving at least.

_Dance, this is the way they'd love, If they knew how misery loved me…Dance, Dance…Dance, Dance…_

"Oh for the love of God Blaine, you are _not_ a dancer at Coyote Ugly. Get down right now!" He redirected hi attention. "Rachel, if you're going to stuff money down his pants, he sure as hell deserves more than a $1!" Kurt yelled as he made his way to the table, pulling Blaine down.

"Babe, come dance with me!" Rachel shouted as she jumped up and down with the crowd. Finn laughed at bit at how much fun she was having and slowly started making his way to the dance floor when the music suddenly changed and so did Rachel's movements.

_Damn baby all I need is a lil bit. A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that. Get it crackin' in the club when you hear this shit. Drop it like its hot, get to workin' that back…Girl shake that thang, work that thang…_

With her eyes locked on him, he made his way through the crowd like a predator stalking towards his prey. She raised her arms over her head, swaying and dipping her hips to the seductive rhythm.

_Let me see you go up and down, rotate that thang..I wanna touch that thang…Can you make it go round and round. _

He saw some guy wearing a cheesy pirate costume move towards her, but before Finn could reach her, the dude's hands gripped Rachel's hips from behind as she swirled in a circular motion to the words.

_I step up in the club, I'm like who you with. G-Unit in the house, yeah that's my clique…Yeah I'm young… _

"Awww honey…look; our baby has her first random," Kurt giggled as he and Blaine slid up to Finn, grabbing his arm.

"What the fuck dude, lemme go," he argued.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Finn's shoulder. "Now, before you go over there and do something insanely stupid we thought we would have a chat."

Finn shrugged out of Blaine's hold and started pushing his way through the maze of grinding couples.

"Finn—wait!" Kurt called, yanking his arm. "She isn't doing anything wrong! She's just dancing! " Finn spun around to face his brother.

_I do what I wan' do. I hit your ass up, boy I done warned you. Better listen, when I talk, nigga don't trip…_

"What the hell does that mean? Some guy is mauling her and you want to what? _Lecture me_?"

"First, our Rachel can handle herself and second, you have to get used to this kind of thing."

Finn glanced over his shoulder and saw Rachel dancing with the guy behind her, but her eyes were still completely trained on him.

"Finn, she may be annoying and difficult, but she is also stunning. Other men _are_ going to notice and you have to find a way to deal. I mean, even _Blaine_ was attracted to her on some level."

_Oh mayn, I get close enough to her so I know she can hear. System thumpin', party jumpin', I said loud and clear…_

"Yep… if she were a guy, I would _totally_ be all on that," Blaine said with a bright smile, still totally buzzed.

"Yes, dear; we know and you're probably not helping the situation," Kurt said with a shake of his head.

"Who do you suggest I do? She's drunk! Am I supposed to just let that guy try to…"

…_and my mink on, I'ma kick it at the bar til its time to go, Then I'ma get in shorty ear and I'ma let her know…_

"She isn't drunk, just _buzzed_ and she hasn't taken her eyes off of you. So you need to figure out a way to 'mark your territory' as I know you think—without hitting the guy. You know how much Rachel abhors violence."

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit, not a lot baby girl just a lil bit… We can head to the crib in a lil bit, I can show ya how I live in a lil bit. I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit…_

Finn let out a deep breath, knowing exactly what he needed to do. She could bitch at his caveman behavior later. He closed the gap between them and pulled her away from the guy, pressing her flush against his own body.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Rachel gasped when his fingers dug tightly into her hips and he swayed slowly along with her.

_Take em' off and pull 'em down just a lil bit. Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit. Get to lickin' and…a lil bit_

"Gonna kiss my girlfriend."

Before she could reply, Finn's mouth slammed forcefully onto hers and his tongue thrust in her mouth—claiming it, claiming _her_ in the middle of the dance floor. Her fingers clung to his leather jacket as her body went boneless and molded against his. He tore away from her now swollen, trembling lips to breathe his words in her ear; "Is that okay with you?"

She nodded mutely then allowed him to attack her lips again. Her eyes fluttered shut and she didn't see Finn glare heatedly at her dance partner before claiming her mouth again.

…_And shorty shake that thang like a pro mayn, She back it up on me I'm like oh mayn..._

His hands roamed her back underneath the red cloak, pressing her closer to him while his lips began a downward exploration of her neck. Rachel pushed him back slightly and, with her body firmly pressed against his, she began to grind against him to the beat of the music. He hissed at the contact and she smirked proudly in response. Before he could kiss her again, she turned in his arms, placing his hands on her hips as she set a rhythm to the music. Her head fell back against his chest as she moved against him in tempo, letting the words penetrate.

_You know you got me feelin' right (ya heard me). My mama gone, you can spend the night (ya heard me). I ain't playin, I'ma tryna fuck tonight (ya heard me). Clothes off, face down, ass up c'mon_

She turned her head as he dipped his down for another mind-numbing kiss while his hands slid up and down her sides as she rubbed her back against the front his body. Finally, when the song slowly ended, she broke away and whispered "…wanna get out of here?"

…_Just_ _a lil' bit._

_A/N - I hope you enjoyed my first chapter ever with song lyrics tied in. As always, reviews make my world go round! _


	10. Chapter 6, part III

Howdy all my fabulous readers! Here is the final part in the Halloween series. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review and comment! I was asked about dates. I will try and put a month at the top of each of the future scenes as some might be out of order. Thanks to everyone for reading and alerting. I can't thank you all enough!

Jann and Ali, as always, you both are amazing. Thanks for all the input and help with this chapter. I couldn't ask for better betas!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, that hasn't changed.

Rated: M (Yes they have started with the M ratings lol)

* * *

><p><span>Halloween Kisses – Part 3<span>

"Please Kurt—I'll do _anything_. Just please, _please_ cover for me," Finn begged; he'd dragged Kurt outside to the now-empty sidewalk when Rachel had gone off with Tina to the bathroom just for begging purposes.

"…anything, huh?" Kurt asked with pursed lips.

"Yes, yes I swear I'll do anything," Finn said, frantically grabbing Kurt by the shoulders. "Just say you'll cover for me."

Kurt peeled his brother's fingers off his shoulders and snorted. "So you're planning on deflowering Rachel this evening, are you?"

Finn scrunched his nose in response. "No, we're gonna…" He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "…have sex; nothing to do with gardening."

Kurt covered his mouth to hide his horrified laughter. "I…I don't even know how to address that statement, but I don't really think…"

"No, look: this is it. Didn't you see her out there? She and I are _finally_ in same the place. She wants me as much as I want her." Finn glanced back towards the club door, his body reacting to the memory of her grinding against him. Kurt sighed and snapped his fingers in front of Finn's glazed eyes to regain his attention. "Wha?"

"I _did_ see her; and while it is obvious to anyone who saw you two together that she physically desires you, she is also slightly inebriated, so…"

"She isn't drunk, Kurt. I would never take advantage of her…_ever_," Finn said coldly, not liking where Kurt was going.

"I am not saying she is, nor am I suggesting you would. I am simply pointing out the obvious. Do you _honestly _think she would be so forward with you if she were in the right frame of mind?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms defensively.

"Yes…we _love_ each other," Finn replied simply, only one eye on the conversation as he continued scanning the door for Rachel.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you. Let me just ask you, only for argument's sake of course; do you think she wants to look back on her first time—not just her first time _with you_ but her _first_ _time—_and know it wasn't how she dreamed? _Plus _knowing it resulted from a few shots of tequila and over-active hormones?" Kurt argued, hoping to get through to Finn, and knowing deep down they would both regret such a rash decision.

"Whatever; I'm not asking for your opinion. Just tell me if you'll cover for me," Finn said hotly.

"Yes, I will cover for you," Kurt replied softly. When Finn nodded and walked towards the door, Kurt added the last thing he hoped to convey. "Hopefully she will have better memories of her first time than you did."

Finn paused and let out a ragged sigh. "In my mind, this will be my first time."

"I won't tell you what to do, but I know you. You aren't that guy, Finn."

Finn spun around to face his step-brother. "And what guy is that? The guy who wants to be with his girlfriend in every way? The guy who knows the girl, who he loves more than anything in the world, has one foot out the door so he's taking every opportunity to be with her?" Kurt just shook his head sadly.

"No; you _are_ the guy who loves his girlfriend more than anything in the world, the guy who is willing to let her go because you want what is best for her, and the guy who wants her first time to be memorable and special. So you _will _regret this, Finn. You'll feel guilty for taking her virginity now, even if she says she wants it—and I'm sure she will say it over and over; the guilt will eat you alive. It will fester and invade every aspect of your relationship so in the end, you won't have _anything_. Is that what you want?"

Finn opened his mouth to refute Kurt's argument, but Rachel emerged from the club, stumbling slightly on her heels as she nearly ran into his arms.

"Hey," she said softly, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him towards her for a soft, lingering kiss. "Ready to go?" she mumbled against his lips. Finn looked over at his brother's disappointed expression, but he couldn't ignore how right she felt in his arms.

"Yea, let's go," he replied, giving her another soft kiss before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks Kurt." Kurt smiled tightly, but gave him a nod in response. As they headed down the sidewalk Rachel glanced over her shoulder and gave Kurt a giddy smile, then leaned against her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Once they got out into the wide open a little, there was less traffic and no little kids around. They seemed to be thinking the same thing about using the stoplights as time to make out. They did that sometimes even just around home, but everything was <em>more<em> tonight. The first light was a brush of hands, and a kiss on the cheek—the second light was the same. The fourth light brought her tongue in his ear. By the fifth light, he was begging.

"Babe, the…the light…I…" He groaned as she continued to nip at his neck while her hands slid and further up his thigh, now after the sixth light resting dangerously close to his already painfully hard erection.

"Sorry, I'll behave," she said softly as she slid, keeping her hand resting on his thigh. He gave her a warning yet teasing look as she'd said and done the same thing every time they hit a red light—so yeah, he was going on like his fifth time hearing this now and he wasn't any closer to believing her; and he was nowhere making the same promise to her because he _knew_ it was a lie.

The eighth light was _his_ turn to misbehave; if it weren't for the blaring horn sounding behind them, he had no clue how far things might have gotten. He had grabbed the back of her neck and nearly dragged her across the bench seat to slam his mouth against hers. She immediately pressed her body against his and slid her tongue in his mouth on his involuntarily moan. She met his frantic and desperate touches with her own as she wrapped one hand around his wrist to guide his hand under the hem of her skirt. It had already risen up her thigh, exposing the hint of a panty line anyway. Her other hand gripped tightly onto his shirt.

By the light around the corner from her house, he was missing his jacket, she was missing her cape, her neck was covered with purplish (if that was even a word) patches and he was pretty sure both of his ears had lost their virginity to her tongue—like a few times over. He totally wasn't complaining. And that was light number seventeen for those keeping track at home.

As soon as the car pulled into her driveway, she was straddling his lap with her dress hiked up to her waist. He had one hand gipping the wheel while the other caressed her ass. His foot was planted firmly on the brake but more than once had threatened to slip off, which would _not_ have been good.

"Babe, house…now," he stammered, but when her mouth and tongue trailed from his neck to ear, all rational thought was lost; he tossed his head back against the cushioned seat. She traced the shell of his ear with her tongue, sucking gently on his earlobe and then letting her hot breath fan against his skin. However, when her fingers brushed against his buckle, he quickly grabbed her hand and forced her to stop.

"What's wrong?" She breathed, her eyes glazed and unfocused. He shook his head and grabbed the back of hers, dragging her mouth back for a fast but hard kiss. It left her gasping, blindly searching for his again, and then he quickly brought his lips to her ear.

"Inside."

He scooted her off his lap in one swift motion, slammed the truck into park, and yanked the keys out of the ignition. By the time he made his way around the truck, Rachel had the door open and her legs dangling over the seat. She parted her legs so he could stand between them. His hands immediately rested on her upper thighs, his thumbs brushing against the elastic panty line.

"Help me down?" She asked as she wrapped her legs around him, locking him in place. He closed his eyes and began counting down from ten through gritted teeth. She whimpered when his finger dug into her flesh and, if she hadn't tightened legs around him to press him against her more, he thought he might have hurt her. That was when he felt this last of his self-restraint snap. He shook his head and unlocked her legs from his back, trying not to imagine how fucking awesome it would be if she was wearing nothing but the boots while he drove himself in her. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he lifted her and tossed her over his shoulder, kicking the truck door shut with his foot.

When they reached the back door to the basement, he lowered Rachel to the ground and, once again, found himself gritting his teeth as she gripped onto his shoulders and languidly slid her body down the length of his until her heels hit the ground.

"You're killing me. You know that right?" He growled as she stepped away from him and fumbled in her purse for the key. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and offered him a teasing smirk. _She knew exactly what she was doing_. He grabbed the key from her hands and reached around her, ignoring how she fit perfectly against him, then ushered them inside. She had his shirt off within a matter of seconds and he had quickly figured out how to untie her corset, sliding his hands underneath to cup her breasts. Their mouths never left one another's except for the momentary gasps for air as he walked them backwards towards the couch. Her fingers daftly undid his jeans; before she could touch him, he froze to tear his lips from hers and stare at her, panic stricken.

"Rach…we…I…didn't…condom…shit."

Rachel let out a deep breath and he watched as her eyes glittered and her lips curved into the sexiest smile he had ever seen. "You mean one of these?" She asked as she toyed with a silver foiled package and tugged him back by his jeans. He totally went willingly 'cause if she had a condom, it meant she planned this whole thing so she _totally_ wanted to have sex and Kurt didn't have a fuckin' _clue_ what he was talkin' about.

She helped him shrug off his jeans and, after kicking them aside, he carefully lowered their bodies onto the couch. He rested most of his weight on one arm and tried adjusting (since his legs sorta made it on the couch). It was uncomfortable as hell—and so tiny—but when she bent one of her boot-covered legs and propped it on the back of the couch to make room for him, he totally thought he was gonna lose it. There was his girlfriend, holding a fucking condom, her legs like totally spread open, showing him the hottest pair of red underwear _ever_. He wasn't gonna make it past 3rd base without cumming.

"You…fuck, _red_?" He squeaked out, barely able to breathe 'cause his heart was pounding so hard. They had been screwing around in his truck, but he hadn't actually seen her underwear and there was no way porn would ever do it for him again. All he had to do was close his eyes and he'd probably be able to get off with just one memory and one touch.

She smirked and the crooked her finger at him, then wrapped her other leg around his back. Yea, tiny or not—it totally wouldn't have mattered if they were on a fuckin' _cot_. _Wait... they make those? Is that like a sex swing?_ She wrapped one of her small hands around the back of his neck, dragging him back towards her. Their mouths met and hers ran across his bottom lip gently before tugging it between her teeth. He wasn't sure if he moaned or she did, but as soon as their lips parted their tongues were immediately exploring each other. She arched and writhed beneath him, her thigh rubbed against his bare torso and he honestly thought if he died right now, he'd die totally happy (_frustrated_ but happy.)

"Condom? How?" She said shakily, then wrapped the other leg around him to press her lower-body tighter against him. He couldn't stop the momentum if he tried. He felt her heat and dampness seeping from her body and his responded instinctively by rocking against hers. She let out the sexiest sigh he had ever heard as her head fell back against the couch arm. His lips and tongue worked their way along her neck before he sat up and frantically pulled the final laces of the corset apart; he needed to feel every inch of her against him. When the material finally loosened enough, he pushed the fabric apart with his palms, running his hands over her chest, mesmerized at how her body completely molded and reacted to his touch.

"God, you are so freakin' beautiful." He watched her body flush at his words and she arched upwards, pressing her breasts further into his hands.

"I knew…I…" She sighed, her voice trailing off when one of his hands slowly trailed down her abdomen.

"Knew what?" He asked, sliding his other hand up her thigh and brushing against her cloth covered mound, pressing him palm harder when she rocked against him.

"Th…at…that…it would…be like this…that…Oh…I…" He paused and stopped all movement, watching her closely. "Wh…at?"

He really didn't want to ask, but that _stupid_ voice (the one who said to _make sure_) kept nagging.

"What is it?" He said shakily as she shifted slightly beneath him.

"I'm not sure; what are you asking me?"

He sat up and rubbed his hand down his face. "Where did you get the condom?"

She sat up and held her top closed; he knew she was confused and felt totally exposed. "I don't know what that has to do with anything, but I got it from Tina."

He nodded in response. "So, did…did you plan on us having sex tonight? Because earlier you said…and I wanted to…" he said, fumbling over his own words. He was hard, frustrated, and now confusing the hell out of her.

"No, I mean it wasn't planned, but I thought…don't you want me?" She asked and he could hear her voice trembling.

"Oh God, yes, Rach you have _NO_ idea how much I want you, but I want to be sure…I _NEED_ to be sure this is what you really want." He replied, turning so he could push the hair back from her face to search for any sign of uncertainty.

"Yes, this is what I really want. It wasn't how I planned, but I want to be with you." He swallowed hard and pressed his lips back to hers. He lowered them back onto the couch with a ragged breath. He knew something had changed; the air wasn't charged the same way and something wasn't quite right. Then she said something that turned his world completely upside-down and inside-out.

"I…I want us to make love. I want _you_ to make love to me."

…_do you think she wants to look back on her first time—not just her first time with you but her first time—and know it wasn't how she dreamed? Plus knowing it resulted from a few shots of tequila and over-active hormones?_

"Goddammit, Kurt," Finn groaned and pushed back off of her.

"Wh…why…why are you thinking about Kurt when we are about to…" Rachel stammered, scrambling back up into a sitting position. "Do…Oh God, are you…" He raised an eyebrow and gave her an '_are you serious_?' look. "I just…you don't…"

Finn shook his head and let out a broken sigh. "Kurt and I talked before…before you came out of the club and he…he said stuff and I didn't wanna listen, cause you were so hot on the dance floor and I totally wanted this to happen, but…but, babe he was right…_fuck_…" Finn stammered and jumped off the couch when she reached for him. "Don't…"

She pulled her hand back quickly as if he had burned her. "You…you don't want me to touch you now? What the hell did Kurt say to you?" She asked and he could tell she was not only hurt, but angry as well.

"He said your first time should be special. It should be amazing for you because…because he said you should be able to remember it and not feel bad or regret it like I do mine."

"I could _never_ regret being with you. Yes, it isn't how I planned, but I _want _you. It's like my entire body is on fire when you touch me. Don't you feel that intensity and heat?" She asked her, voice softening as she approached him. He swallowed hard and slowly backed away. He knew the determined look in her eyes.

"Of course I _feel_ it, but do you really wanna say our first time was on your basement couch after you had been drinking? Rach, this wouldn't be _making love_, this would be a quickie 'cause we can't keep our hands off each other."

When she stopped he let out a sigh of relief. He had gotten through to her, or that is what he thought until she actually spoke. "Finn, we could have sex in a broom closet with people waiting outside listening and we would be making love, because it's _you and me_," she replied. He got caught up in the idea of doing it in a broom closet with people listening…'cause that was kinda hot; _maybe another ti_…

_Fuck. _

"Rach, what are you doing?" He finally asked when he snapped out of his fantasy-induced coma; she was just a few inches from him, giving him a look that made him want to throw her onto the floor and screw her senseless. Again, this was the reason he was being the good guy.

"This," was her one word reply before she literally dropped her clothes on the floor and _fuck, he had to get away…he…no fucking way could he not have sex with her standing in nothing but her red fucking panties and those black fuck me boots…she was walking sex and from the look in her eyes, totally knew it. Maybe tequila wasn't such a bad thing…no, no, first time…romantic…tears, flowers…fuck the fact she was twirling her finger in her hair and biting her lip, so not…no…_

* * *

><p>"FINN!...Finn, you can't hide in the bathroom! This is ridiculous!" Rachel shouted and pounded on the door.<p>

"Rach, I can't…I can't be near you when you're naked and _not_ want to have sex with you," he sighed as he rested his head against the wooden door.

"So we both want the same thing, so just open the door," she said softly. She tried turning the handle, not at all happy with the empty clicking sound it made.

"You're right, we both want the same thing and this…this might be awesome for a few minutes, but we'll both regret it."

"You'd…you'd regret being with me?" She asked; he hated the raw hurt in her voice.

"Rach, please…just put some clothes on and we can talk face-to-face," he pleaded. He heard the heels of her boots, those _fucking amazing boots_, the ones that had totally been _pressed against his back and shit…why was he doing this again_?

"Fine, I'm wearing clothes. Will you come out now so we can deal with this?" He let out a deep breath and slowly opened the bathroom, door peeking cautiously through the crack.

"Rach?" He called out, his eyes adjusting to the dark room

"I'm here. _Now _are you ready to talk?" She asked and he nearly swallowed his tongue once he saw her.

"Rach…tha…that…isn't what I meant!" He choked out, heading back to the bathroom.

"You weren't specific on my choice of attire!" She shouted as he slammed the door shut.

"MY SHIRT AND YOUR BOOTS DON'T COUNT AS CLOTHING!" He sat down on the cold tile with his back pressed up against the door.

"Finn?" She begged. "Finn, _please_ open the door. I promise, I…I won't try anything…when did I become the guy in this relationship?" She added with a humorless laugh. He heard her slide down the door so they were mirroring positions. "Tell me _why_. Why don't you want to be with me?"

"Want you? Baby, wanting you isn't the problem." He slipped his hand under the door in the crack above the tile, letting his fingers peek out so she knew he was right there.

"Then _why_?" She asked softly, her finger brushing against his.

"Rach, when you thought about your first time, what was the _first thing_ you thought about?" He heard her let out a shaky breath.

"You," she said simply and he had to laugh a little.

"No, I mean…"

"I know what you meant. I just…it doesn't have to be how I dreamed it. It just has to be you and me. It always was about you and me, you know?" She replied and his fingers moved over the tips of hers in comfort.

"No, it doesn't have to be, but it _should_ be. It should be for _both_ of us. I want to be able to think back and know it was perfect and planned. I want it to be epically romantic for you—not me screwing you on the couch."

He heard her suck in a ragged breath. "You don't have to make it sound so…"

"So what? So _dirty_? 'Cause babe, as much as we love each other…what was about to happen wasn't gonna be some magical thing to write a fairytale about. It was gonna be fast and probably rough and honestly, I would have regretted it the second you started crying 'cause it hurt."

"You wouldn't have been rough and I know you wouldn't have hurt me."

"Not on purpose. I'd never try and hurt you, but…you have to know it hurts the first time for a girl and I don't know about you, but I was barely able to even control myself which is why…"

"Why you locked yourself in my bathroom?" She replied sadly, suddenly realizing his fingers weren't touching hers anymore. She scrambled to her feet when she heard the door unlock.

"My first time was awful and I want to take it back. You have no freakin' idea how much I wish I could change history, but I can't and Kurt was right: I don't want that for _you_."

"I wish…" She whispered, looking at her bare feet.

"Yea, I wish, too," he replied softly before pulling her into his arms. "So I'm gonna make sure your first time is the best for both of us. You just give me a day and we'll do it right…the way it should be…_okay_?"

"I think I can do that," she whispered as she snuggled further against his chest. Even if they didn't make love or have sex that night…she could safely say she'd never felt safer or more loved—which was also just the way it should be.

* * *

><p>AN - Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 7

Hi all! I got an update finished! YAY! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, PMd with questions or started following me on tumblr. I cannot express my gratitude. Laura and Ali thank you so much for the beta work! You ladies are fabulous.

Rated: M (not gonna take a chance with a lower rating)

Disclaimer: Still do not own Glee

Planning Meetings

_Month: November_

They made their way through the hallway, fingers intertwined while sneaking kisses between hellos. They had both come to terms with the fact that they were that couple. The one that people either made gagging noises at their PDA or shouted 'get a room.' Honestly, if it weren't them, they'd probably be uncomfortable with the amount of public kissing they did.

So, now they were in their familiar position at her locker, her back pressed against the cold metal and his arms caging her in while their mouths feverishly moved against the others. Her fingers gripped his shoulders while his body pushed firmly against hers. They learned from their previous run-in not to let things get completely out of control and it was usually Rachel who had to put on the brakes.

"We…have…to…stop," she breathed in between kisses.

"Few…more…minutes," was his canned answer, as this was the same conversation they had nearly every morning before classes.

"Fine…few…more…" She sighed when his lips moved to her neck avoiding the slightly faded purple marks from the previous week. "No…no…marks, family pictures." He nodded and brought his mouth back to hers.

"God, will you guys just get a freakin' room and put us out of our misery," Santana spat as she passed by. Finn let out a ragged breath and pushed off the lockers.

"Sorry, I'll talk to her," he said softly. He opened his locker as Rachel studied him thoroughly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, glancing at her. She shrugged, but continued her examination.

"Do you think she has a point?"

"Ummm, about what?" he asked nervously, but continued transferring his books in and out of the locker.

"You know, about putting everyone out of their misery?" Rachel sighed, before finally opening her own locker.

"Whatever, if they don't want to see us kissin' and stuff, they can turn the other way. Not like it is any of her business what we do." Rachel nodded.

"Well, see, I was also thinking about the first part of her rude remark."

"About getting a room?"

"Yes."

"Babe, it's just a saying," he replied as he shut his locker, leaning against it waiting for Rachel to finish.

"I understand that, but would you be open to the idea of getting a room?" she asked unsurely from behind her locker door.

"I'm sorry, what?" he sputtered, closing the locker door so she had to face him. When she bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear he could see how not only nervous she was, but serious as well.

"I know it seems out of the blue…"

"Well, yeah," he interjected, but quickly closed his mouth when she glared up at him.

"Like I was saying, I know it seems rather unexpected, but I have been thinking about this since…" she lowered her voice to a whisper and glanced around before adding, "Halloween." He looked around mockingly and dipped his head down to her ear.

"Babe, you don't have to whisper." She smacked his chest in annoyance.

"Fine, if you aren't interested in us…" He cupped her cheeks quickly realizing just how serious she was.

"Sorry, no, I…I am beyond interested. I just didn't know you were _serious_ serious. You are serious, right? Like, you aren't going to say it was a joke or something? Cause Babe, as much as I respect you and everything, I cannot survive another Halloween night, if you get my drift. I mean…I _can't._" Rachel held his wrists and pressed her lips to his.

"December 18th." She breathed against his lips.

"What about it?" he asked, and winced when he felt her hand against his stomach.

"It's my birthday. My _18__th_ birthday." He nodded in understanding and went back to kissing her.

"So, do you want me to find a place?" he asked as they continued teasing each other's lips.

"Well, I was thinking I could come over after school and we could start planning." He nodded again and was about to slide his tongue into her parted mouth, but lowered his forehead against hers when the bell rang.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you after history and we can drive to my place together." She smiled and slipped out of the embrace.

"Actually, I have to get a few things beforehand, so I will just meet you at your house."

"But, I really_ really_ like the drive from school to my house. There are like a ton of lights." He whined, then wrapped his arm around Rachel's tiny shoulders as they made their way to her class.

"There are exactly 10 lights from here to your house and while I enjoy every single one of them, this is far more important than a few missed make out sessions."

"Babe, after school make out sessions are kinda what help me get through the day."

"Well, think of what we are planning and maybe we can meet up during lunch."

"If I think of what we are gonna plan I won't make it through next period, and where do you want to meet?"

"Well, apparently the art room is completely vacant on Mondays. Oh, and this is me." She stood on her tip toes and gave him another quick kiss before ducking into her class. "Love you. Remember Art room."

God, he loved her.

* * *

><p>"Finn, are you here?" Rachel asked as she peeked in his room.<p>

"Hey, I've been waiting. What took so long?" he asked almost desperately as he quickly crossed the small room.

"I told you I would be over after school," she replied, then squealed when he lifted her off the ground and carried her over to his bed while peppering her jaw and neck with kisses. "We…we…have…things…to…plan."

"This now…plan later," he mumbled against her skin as he lowered them both to his bed.

"Well…I…I guess…a few…" she breathed, as he kissed her upper followed by her lower lip. He pulled back momentarily and smiled triumphantly. "You…think…you are so…smart don't you…" she panted, gripping his shoulders.

"I have my moments," he replied hoarsely and dipped his head down to claim her lips again. She smirked and turned her head so his mouth met her cheek.

"And while I would love to continue this, we really do need to get to work." He groaned and collapsed on top of her, burying his face in the cook of her neck.

"Babe, we didn't get to meet up during lunch and I was like _really_ looking forward to that." Rachel turned slightly so they faces aligned.

"Well, I wasn't the one who had an impromptu jam session, was I? I waited for you." He groaned and rolled off of her.

"I didn't expect it to go for an hour. Mike said he needed my help, but then…" He sighed.

"While I appreciate you sharing your musical talents for the greater good, I had planned on putting some of your other talents to use," Rachel replied as she sat up. "But, now we have to plan." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed, happy when he got her to giggle in response.

"Rach, you have no idea how sorry I am for not being there, but we are both here now and I am just as talented as before, so…" he said, lowering his mouth to her neck. She shook her head and pushed him off of her.

"And we will put those talents to use, just not right now." He threw his arm over his eyes and groaned.

"If not now, when?" He whined with a pout.

"Don't pout." She said, and pressed a soft kiss to his pouting lips.

"Not pouting." She giggled and decided to take mercy on him.

"I will make you a deal. We work for an hour and then we can…" He didn't give her a chance to finish. He jumped off the bed and turned on his laptop.

"Great, so let's get started. Are we picking a place? Because I am thinking…" he said hastily and paused when she stared at him curiously while holding a huge pink binder in her hands. "Rach, what is all this?" Rachel smiled brightly and handed him the binder.

"That one is yours, and I have a matching one." He swallowed hard as he cautiously opened the binder.

"Rach? This…this…is…"

"A step-by-step guide on making our first time the most wonderful experience of both of our lives. Pictures included." He groaned. Not quite what he had expected.

* * *

><p>"Rach, please, I can't look at this anymore," Finn sighed as he leaned his head against the wall. They had been going over hotels for the past hour, and that only covered the ones within a 30 mile radius. He had tried to convince her to skip ahead to the purple tab with the label activities to try, but she kept slapping his hand away, saying that activities didn't matter if they didn't have the perfect place. She had thrown him a bone when she pulled out about 100 different condoms, which were now scattered all over his floor. When he asked her how and why she had gotten so many she replied that she didn't know how many they might break while she learned how to put one on. He seriously fought the urge to throw away the stupid binder and tell her to screw their plans and just do it right then.<p>

"Stop being such a baby. You are the one who said my…our first time should be perfect. I am just trying to make that happen," she sighed as she got off the floor and began digging through her bags.

"Babe…stop and look at me," he pleaded, tugging at the hem of her skirt, trying to ignore how he could totally see underneath.

"What?" she huffed over her shoulder.

"It will be perfect, 'cause it's you and me," he said softly as his fingertips lightly grazed the back of her thigh, smiling when she whimpered slightly.

"Well, if I remember correctly you weren't so interested on Halloween." He slid his hand further up her leg until it disappeared beneath her skirt.

"Now you know that totally isn't true. I wanted it to happen as much as you, just not when you were drinking, unplanned and in your basement." She sighed and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I just really want this to be perfect and…"

"And it will be, but for now, c'mere." She let him guide her down so she was straddling his lap. "It has been an hour and I know you never go back on a promise." She laughed and shook her head.

"That is true. I would hate it if you couldn't trust my word." She whispered and gently pressed her lips to his.

"Exactly my point. Where would we be without trust?"

"Let's never find out." She whispered and then pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side then lowered her body to his. His hand cradled the back of her head when her mouth crashed onto his to hold her in place while the other slipped under her skirt, caressing her thighs and ass. As his hand roamed her body their kisses became for frantic and sloppy. His fingers gripped her hair tighter as she ground her hips against his, increasing the friction and pressure. When he tugged she tilted her head back and he placed hot open mouth kisses along the hollow of her throat to bra covered breasts.

"Take it off, please," he breathed against her damp skin, causing her to shiver. She nodded and reached around her back to the clasp and captured his lips once again before sitting up. She smirked and unsnapped the last hook while his hands slid up the top of her thighs and dipped under her the tiny lace scrap she called underwear until he felt her warmth against his fingertips. She moaned and rocked against his hands as the matching lace bra fell away. While one hand remained in place, his thumb tracing circles in just the right spot, the other cupped the back of her head pulling her back towards him. The new position created even more friction and she let out a wail that was swallowed by his kiss. Without breaking the kiss, she cupped him through his jeans as they both began blindly fumbling for one of the many foil packets that were strewn across the floor. "Do you want…"

She just nodded and he thrust his tongue hungrily back in her mouth while she quickly worked to unbutton his jeans. Once he was free of his jeans she reached underneath the thin material of his boxers to help ease those off, so he could roll the condom on. He couldn't help but laugh when she looked away.

"I…love…" she stammered as he unzipped the back of her skirt.

"Me too," he replied, swallowing her words again with his mouth as he flipped them over so she was underneath him. "You sure?" he asked, knowing he would not say no again. She swallowed and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Yes, I'm…"

"What the hell is going on in here!" They stared at one another for a split second before he pulled the blanket off the bed to cover them.

"Mom, it is so not what it looks like."

"Really, Finn? Please explain it to me, because it looks like you and Rachel were about to have sex on your bedroom floor." He groaned in the darkness of the blanket as Rachel took shallow ragged breaths.

"Okay, so it was what it looked like, but…but…"

"But what?" Carole growled.

"At least we were prepared?"

"Nice, Finn…that was the best you could come up with?" Rachel whispered angrily, peering out from under the blanket.

"Well, I am having a bit of trouble thinking of anything except the fact that you are kinda naked under me, so shoot me. How angry does she look?"

"Well…"

"I am going to give you 5 minutes to get dressed and then the three of us are going to have a talk." Carole shouted before storming out of the room.

"Do you think it will be as bad as my Dad's talk?" Rachel asked softly as they started getting dressed.

"Worse."

"Worse?"

"Yea, she got all these books with diagrams and stuff after the whole...well you know. I think I am still scarred," he replied and grabbed her hand as they left his room.

"Hey, look at the bright side."

"What's that, 'cause I am not seeing anything good here." He replied as he led them down the steps.

"Well, at least we know how to put one on now?"


	12. Chapter 8

Hi all. Not quite sure how to start this A/N because well, I am totally embarrassed. I came across a gif on tumblr and it kind of inspired this chapter. If the person who made it is reading this story, thank you lol. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed (I really love y'all) and alerted. I cannot thank you enough. A special thank you to Jann and Ali for all the support. Without them this story definitely wouldn't be possible. To Lizzie (whom I have not had the pleasure of personally chatting with) thank you for the unbiased input. I hope the changes make it flow better.

**Rated: M (No if ands or buts)**

Disclaimer: I do not nor have ever owned Glee

Video Chat Kisses

It was official; Thanksgiving Break _totally_ sucked. It had been almost a week since he had seen Rachel, a week since they had the most humiliating conversation of their lives, and a week since he had last kissed her. So now here he was: lying on his bed, wishing he could literally sleep the entire break away. It just wasn't fair; it wasn't like they had robbed a bank or anything. They were just caught naked and about to screw each other. _Why was the universe against him?_ He just wanted to have sex with his girlfriend. _Was that so wrong?_ According to his mother, it was definitely _not_ appropriate behavior.

He yanked the covers over his head when he heard his bedroom door fly open.

"Go away," he grumbled, refusing to even check who it was.

"Stop acting like a petulant child. I usually expect that behavior from Rachel."

"Whatever… I don't even know what that means," Finn mumbled from underneath the heavy material.

"That is no way to speak to the person who has single handedly saved your pathetic excuse for a vacation."

Finn shuffled under his bed and then beamed a pillow towards the annoying voice (the annoying voice that was connected to the guy had been assigned as his and Rachel's chaperone.) He couldn't help but smile when he heard Kurt yelp. _Awesome, direct hit. _Even if he never made it pro at least he knew his aim was good for _something _useful.

"Fine Finn, I will just tell Carole and my Dad we don't _need _to go to the after Thanksgiving Day sales. We don't _need _to leave the house for say a good few hours, so you _happen_ to have the house to yourself."

Finn peeked out from under the covers. "Doesn't matter. Rachel is in Columbus with her Dads and grandparents and my mom is checking my cell for outgoing and incoming calls, so…"

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically then gestured towards his brother's laptop to which Finn gave him a confused expression. "Really Finn? I mean, come on. Ever hear of chatting?"

Finn sighed and pulled the covers back over his head. "Can't call her to tell her to log on."

"Do I have to do _everything_ in this relationship?" Kurt sighed and then held his phone out towards Finn, "Here. Call her. I am not forbidden to talk to her." Faster than Kurt could say 'Prada', Finn had the phone in his hand.

"Hey," he said, almost melting back onto his bed. _Seriously, he was such a girl_. "Can you get online? Yeah, Kurt is taking our parents on a shopping mission so we should be good for a few hours. Nah, I'll wipe the archive so she won't know. Yea, I know it totally blows but it's not like we have a choice. Yup, I'll check it and see you on in a few. Love you. Yea, not possible…really…_what the hell Kurt_!"

"Rachel he will see you online in a few minutes and you better be using the moisturizer I sent with you. Sectionals are in a week and you _cannot_ be shiny. Rachel…fine, I…you have….Rachel….you know I think…fine…"

"You took the phone and now you're talking to her?" Finn said as he waived his hands to regain Kurt's attention.

"Finn_, this is an emergency_. Your girlfriend has come a long way, but she is just not listening to reason and while I understand you want to talk to her, well…" Kurt rambled and headed towards the door "…she will be on in five minutes, but reminded you to check your email. Something about her birthday or some nonsense. "

Finn didn't need to be told twice. He swallowed back the giant knot of anticipation that was lodged in his throat as his heart beat sped up rapidly. He was about to click on his email when Kurt peeked back in unannounced.

"K, so I'm thinking we need to throw her a massive 18th birthday party. Of course I will take her shopping and…"

Finn stared at his brother with a dumbfounded expression. "What? No, no…see Rachel and I have plans for her birthday and…" When Kurt opened his mouth to speak Finn shook his head. "No…these are non-negotiable plans…like, no."

Kurt sighed and headed back towards the door. "Fine, we will just have to do something the following weekend. "

"Great, sounds great. I'm sure she'll love it, so ummmm…"

"I'm going, I'm going. By the way, you _seriously_ owe me," he said slyly.

"Yep, sure whatever you say," Finn mumbled as he waited for his email to finally download. _What the hell had she sent?_ He quickly glanced over his shoulder when the door finally shut just to double-check Kurt wasn't going all secret ninja on him, hanging from the ceiling fan or something. When he was sure the coast was clear, he opened the picture she sent then nearly fell out of his chair.

He seriously wasn't sure who's birthday was coming up.

He inhaled and exhaled a few times to try composing himself before she logged on. He totally didn't want to seem like a pervy boyfriend, but God, he was hard and there wasn't any time to do something about it. Hopefully she wasn't wearing what she was wearing in the picture 'cause he might actually just lose it at the site of her. That, or he'd be tempted to get in his truck and drive the 1 ½ hours to be with her. This whole thing _sucked_ but when he saw her log on it kinda sucked _less_ at least. He clicked the video call button on her screen name.

_Please don't let her be wearing it. Please don't let her be wearing it…_

"Hey, Babe," he sighed, grateful when she appeared on his screen wearing actual clothes. "I got your picture."

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "What did you think?" She asked softly; he could tell she was unsure and embarrassed.

_What did he think? Seriously? Did she not know how fucking hot she was? No, of course she didn't, which made her even hotter. _

"You looked amazing. I…I mean, I seriously have no words."

She looked up at the camera, her eyes full of curiosity. "Is that a good thing? If you don't like it, I can always return it. The young woman informed me that…" She rambled nervously and he hated how he couldn't touch her or reassure her or _show_ her how much he liked it.

"Rach, stop, I…I loved it, maybe _too_ much actually. Kinda thought about jumping in the truck and driving to your grandmother's, but…" he replied, his voice trailing off in embarrassment.

"Really? You…you were really thinking of violating your mother's wishes to see me?" She asked in shock and then he felt like a tool. He wasn't really thinking about seeing her in a sweet, 'I love you' kinda way, (which he _totally_ did); he was thinking about…_seeing_ her, as in an 'I need to be inside you' kinda way. He totally _was_ that pervy boyfriend.

"Yea, well, I mean…I miss you and stuff," he mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong? I miss you too," she whispered as her eyes began to water. "Please don't be upset. I'm sorry I got you in so much trouble; I mean, I never would have…" Finn's head snapped up at her apology. _She was apologizing? _

"Rach, wait, no, I'm not mad, I'm…" he trailed off, stabbing his fingers through his hair.

"If you aren't mad, what is it? I can see how tense you are."

He didn't want to tell her he hadn't had a good night's sleep in over a week because he couldn't get the image of her naked, willing, and underneath him out of his head and the one picture had put him even further on edge, especially now that she was _blaming_ herself. He couldn't lie to her either, though. That is what all of their issues were from in the past. She may think he was a perv, but at least he'd be an honest one. He let out a ragged breath and slumped back in the seat.

"'kay, but you promise not to think I am a total douche, right?" He prefaced, quirking his brow upward as she nodded slowly.

"What…did you do something?" She asked shakily and he knew he had to tell her immediately.

"No, I mean, I didn't do anything. I…I just can't stop thinking about it. I mean, thinking isn't the right word…I can't stop _remembering_ howit felt, well, how _you _felt when we were about to… you know… and it's starting to drive me nuts. I tried talking my mom out of this stupid separation thing, 'cause she wants us to have perspective or whatever, but she won't budge and every time I try to think about something else, well…" he breathed for a second. "It just doesn't work and then you sent me that picture and…when did you get that because I…I think you need to get more in like every color and that probably sounds so creepy weird, but…" He rambled as he tried to gauge her reaction to his confession.

She bit her lip and suddenly looked away.

_Fuck, he freaked her out. _

"I…I can't stop thinking about it either," she whispered, still not facing him.

"Really? So, I'm not the only one?" He asked, feeling the relief wash over him. Then he realized she must have been as tightly wound as he was.

"No, trust me… you aren't. It scares me that I can so vividly remember what it felt like to have you on top of me, touching and kissing me. How it felt when you were pressed right up against me…I have this massive vocabulary and I cannot even express it," she said softly and finally turned back to the camera. "Is that what it feels like when you remember it?" She added in a breath of a whisper and he desperately wished he could reach through the computer.

"Yea, I…I know this sounds stupid, but I don't think I will _ever_ forget that feeling. It's like it's permanently burned in my brain. Maybe I _should_ just drive there. I mean, what is the worst my mom can do? I'm 18 and your Dads aren't cool with it, but at least they accept it's going to happen, so…" He replied, totally prepared to follow through.

"No, you can't take the chance. Your mom already hates me and…"

"She doesn't _hate_ you. She's just worried about the fallout and everything, but I…I don't care. I am dying here and…and I really _really_ want you. I know that sounds crappy 'cause I am supposed to be all about love and stuff, but Rach, I haven't ever wanted anyone like this and…"

"I want you too…so much, but…but not at the risk of us not being able to see you until my birthday, so…"

"So what are we supposed to do, just sit here suffering?" Rachel shrugged at his question and her fluffy robe slipped off her shoulders slightly.

She followed his gaze as it trailed down from her exposed neck to shoulder. His mouth went dry and all he could think about was how much he wanted to push her robe all the way off and…and then all of sudden her fingers were skimming along the edge of the pink material, exposing more of her bare shoulder.

"Rach?" He croaked out, wishing he were stronger and more experienced with this type of thing. _That is what she was trying to do, right?_ He totally wasn't imagining his girlfriend taking her clothes off on webcam _was he_? His gaze followed her fingers as they pushed the robe further and further apart exposing more of her skin as she went.

"My Dads went out with my Grandparents for lunch and some shopping." She informed him softly then looked at him with a small smile. _She was totally alone too_. "I didn't know it would be this difficult not being physically intimate with you, but this week has been absolute torture for me too." She paused then whispered unsurely, "I…I don't know if I am doing this right," The robe suddenly fell to the floor, causing him to let out a noise he honestly couldn't even describe.

"No, ummmm, you're…you're doing it right," he stuttered, feeling like such an idiot. _You're doing it right. What the fuck was that?_ His hot girlfriend was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a pink bra and matching underwear and he says she is doing it right? _Smooth_.

"What…what am I supposed to do now?" She squeaked and his eyes immediately met hers. _She was waiting for him to direct her?_ He let out a ragged, shallow breath 'cause he didn't think his lungs actually worked anymore and his eyes glanced over at the bed behind her then back to hers. She let out a shaky breath of her own, but to his surprise, she lifted the computer and carried it over to what was maybe a table by the bed. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. _No one would believe him, not like he was gonna tell anyone, but shit, this was…this was unreal._ He watched as she slowly reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, her eyes never leaving his. This wasn't unreal…it really was happening and…_fuck, he was not gonna come yet._

"Wait!" He choked out holding his hand up in her direction.

She paused and cocked her head to the side slightly. "What? Aren't I supposed to be naked for this?"

He resisted. He _would_ have self-control. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _He could do this._ He opened his eyes and roamed her nearly naked body then thanked whoever created video chat.

"Yea, I…I just figured I was supposed to say something about wanting to be the one to take it off you or something."

She smirked and blushed at the same time. _God she was sexy as hell_… and _his_.

"Well, if that is how this works. Then tell me," she demanded softly. He wondered how he got so damned lucky. He hated not being all slick with words. He could barely talk to her coherently on a good day and now he was supposed to talk dirty. To _Rachel_? When she didn't continue, but continued to _stare_, he cleared his throat and leaned forward slightly.

"Ummm, Rach, I suck at this," he groaned, then fell back into his seat. She smiled slightly and lowered her hands to her sides. He blew it already, but his eyes flew open when she started talking softly.

"I…I like it when you kiss my neck, just below the ear. I mean, you always seem to know exactly where to go and then you slide your hands down my shoulders along my spine. I, it is so soft, almost like a ghost feeling, and…"

"I love the spot right below your ear because you kinda tremble a little then make the most _amazing_ sound when I do and, and I _really_ want to kiss and suck on that spot right now. I miss that noise so much," he breathed and then watched as her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. "Your skin is always so soft. I love how it feels under my fingers and tongue." She nodded and slowly ran her fingers down the side of her neck mimicking where he'd be kissing her then let out a soft sigh. _Maybe he didn't totally suck at this. _

"I…I miss touching you too," she whispered. He had to shift in his seat to ease the pain slightly. "I miss running my fingers up and down your back. Do…do you like it when I do that?"

"Yes," he breathed out through gritted teeth, shutting his eyes tightly. It was getting harder and harder to keep control. "You have no idea."

"Finn, look at me please."

He swallowed hard and opened his eyes, then found himself summoning an entire _fleet_ of mailmen. She had unsnapped her bra and he had opened his eyes just in time to watch it fall to the floor.

"You…you are so beautiful. I…" she smiled shyly and blushed from head to toe. "I just want to touch you."

She nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear and then pushed her toe into the carpet drawing attention to her never ending legs. "I want you to touch me too, but…but first can you do something for me?" He nodded in response, no longer trusting his voice but she continued. "I…I am kind of the only one undressed and so…"

He hastily pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor then yanked off his jeans kicking them to the corner of the room. He'd pick it up later. She gazed at him approvingly and he thought he could feel her eyes on him, like a fire kinda of thing, but a good one if that made any sense. _Seriously he needed to stop thinking so much. _

"K, so, ummm, can you lie down?" He asked hoarsely, watching as she wordlessly lay back onto the bed, propping herself up on the pillows. Fuck, she looked like a centerfold model with her legs bent at the knees and her hair covering her breasts.

"Your turn?" She asked just as unsurely. He turned the computer so it faced the bed and slowly lay down beside it, so he could still see her.

"So…" she looked down and then back at him, her hand slowly trailing in between her breasts with a brief pause. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he could no longer fight the battle of control. His hand slipped beneath his boxers as her hands started their downward decent again.

"I…I have never done this before," she breathed as her fingers teased the skin underneath the waistband of her pink panties.

"Never?" He croaked out, feeling himself harden further against his hand.

She shook her head, her dark hair flying around her. "I…well, I usually have _you_ for that," she whispered shyly, her eyes finally meeting his and he felt himself blush.

"Okay, so, imagine it's me." When she let out a shaky breath and stared at him with dazed expression, he stroked himself even more. He knew she was picturing it. "I…imagine it's my hands running down your body, touching you."

"I…I can imagine it," she sighed and slipped her fingers beneath the material. "Are…are you…" she gasped as her fingers dipped further.

His head fell back slightly against his wall as he continued moving his hand up and down his shaft. He didn't want to close his eyes; the image of her making herself come undone while wishing it was him was too beautiful _not_ to watch.

"Yes…_fuck_, I want to be inside you," he groaned, and then wondered if he shouldn't have said that. He sped up his movements as she began to gasp and whimper his name. Her head fell back against the pillow and her hair splayed around her.

"I…I want you inside me too. I…Oh _God_…"

"Let go…let me see you…" He gasped as his body tensed and tightened. He couldn't come in her, but he sure as hell would come with her and as soon as her body bowed slightly, he felt the hot liquid against his hand as she cried out his name. They both fell back against their beds, gasping for air. He looked over at the computer screen and she had pulled the blanket to her chin.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly, wanting nothing more than to hold her.

"Yes, just…well, I…I'm a little embarrassed." He trailed a finger along the screen, watching as she came closer to the screen.

"Don't be embarrassed, okay? You…you are _so_ amazing and all I want to do right now is hold you; as girly as that sounds."

She shook her head and smiled. "No, it isn't girly. I…I wish you could hold me, too. I love you so much and…" She paused when Finn quickly turned the computer facing the wall.

"Hold on. I think I heard someone." He quickly wiped his hands and crawled off the bed, hearing Rachel calling his name from his speakers. He opened his door slightly and felt his stomach churn when he saw Burt creeping down the steps and Burt saw _him_ hanging out the doorway.

"We are _never_ to talk about this, do you understand? I…you and Rachel…."

Finn's eyes widened as he looked back at the empty bedroom. "Burt, my…please…mom…"

Burt raised his hand and stopped mid-step. "Like I said, never talk about this again…to anyone, but…but you need to learn to lock the door."

Finn shuddered and wordlessly slipped back into his room.

"Finn, is everything okay?" Rachel asked and he quickly turned the computer around. He could have told her, probably should have, but when he saw her sitting on the small bed in his shirt (which he knew she was totally wearing to drive him insane) he decided it was probably better to not. Burt was scarred and he was totally grossed out, but she looked happy. Yea, he'd deal with the fall out later. Right now, he nodded and they just laid down facing each other. It wasn't the same, but it was as close as they could get for the time being and he was just gonna enjoy it.


	13. Chapter 9  Part I

Evening everyone! Thank you to everyone for all of the lovely comments and support. I am still in awe of how well this story has been received. This series will be divided into 3 parts for length. I need to give JannP co-author status on this series. We spent hours writing it together in a very unusual way. The style is somewhat different than the previous chapters, but hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Rated: T/M for language and innuendo

Oh and I have to say, I have never had more fun than when we started looking up _"Sex Slang"_

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, no claims to Glee.

* * *

><p>"I can't <em>believe<em> Berry didn't want to come make out with you in your favorite place in the world," Puck said in disbelief; she and Finn had been inseparable for months.

"Yeah, she kinda refused to come with me after our visit last year," Finn said begrudgingly, weaving through the rows of trees.

"So what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, if she won't come _I_ don't have a choice 'cause we're the leaders and Schue's car won't fit a tree," Finn replied with a shrug, kinda sad he no longer enjoyed the whole Christmas-tree-lot-thing; not after last year.

"Whatever… we could make a tree fit in that thing. We _do_ need a senior prank still," Puck drawled with a smirk, eyeing one of the smaller pine trees. Finn paused and glared back at him.

"Keep thinking, asswipe. That's _not_ it." Finn shook his head and turned down another row with Puck immediately on his heels.

"What is with the stick up your ass? Berry still not giving it up?" Puck called, causing Finn to stop short.

"Something like that."

"Something _like_ that or _exactly_ that? I'm gonna need more info here, " Puck prodded, falling in step with Finn's quick strides. The fact Finn was so tight-lipped made him wonder what the fuck was going on.

"No, you're not."

"C'mon man…I need to _live_," Puck nearly whined in response.

"So go live and leave me alone."

"Aren't I doing you a fucking favor here?" Puck spat as he gestured towards the rows and rows of trees. "I am a fucking _Jew_ for Christ's sake. So, what the hell is your problem? You're wound extra tight and... well, that's saying a lot 'cause you've been pretty keyed up for, like, the last two months."

"Yeah…it's 'cause football season is over," Finn grumbled getting more frustrated by the minute. _Why didn't Puck get a clue?_

"_No fucking way_ is this 'cause of football season ending. So what the hell is your deal? I'm stickin' with my first guess—that you still haven't gotten any. I mean, it wouldn't be your fault...she is… well…_Berry_."

That was Finn's breaking point. It was one thing to nag and be annoying; it was _another _thing to constantly insult Rachel.

"Shut up, her name isn't like...she's...just _stop_ saying that like she's... ugh." He barked, lowering his voice when several other people noticed them arguing. The last thing he needed was word spreading.

"Am I essentially wrong about _any_ of it?" Puck asked knowingly.

"Ugh, _whatever_… let's just get the damned tree."

"No, not _whatever_. You're a boatload of fucking not fun and it needs to end _now_ or this trip is going to be longer than hell. Be a girl and let's _talk_."

Finn sighed; he knew Puck well enough to know Puck wasn't gonna stop 'til Finn told him.

"Fine… if I tell you will you leave me the fuck alone?"

"Probably not…but tell me anyway," Puck teased.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone about this," Finn ordered in a harsh whisper. Puck quirked an eyebrow in response. "She and I did it on her birthday…happy now?"

"It really makes no difference to me, but... why aren't _you_ happier about it? You have to be like.. some sort of a ninja or some shit to tap that. Trust me—I tried."

It was moments like these that Finn had to fight the urge to beat the crap out of his best friend.

"_Really_? Didja just go there?" He sighed as he shook a tall evergreen. "Whatever, I told you, so let's just _drop it_."

"Nope. Keep talking. _Something's _not right…I think I saw a blister on your palm."

"Nice, _asshole._ I seriously don't wanna talk about it... it's between Rachel and me."

"There is almost _nothing_ I couldn't help with. Chances are a hundred and ten percent I've been there...wherever it is. Just _talk_."

"Fine… it _sucked_, okay?"

"Of course it sucked; that's how first times go. Trust me, I've seen 'em a lot."

"Right, cause you are the king of 'throwing out the first punch'." When Puck narrowed his eyes Finn rolled his and let out a sigh. Puck still wasn't gonna drop it. "When I say it sucked, well… it wasn't just on her end."

Puck's jaw dropped slightly in response. "I'm sorry... what? You didn't _like_ it?" Puck nearly gasped. "How the hell do you not like getting off? That is _seriously_ fucked up!"

"Well, I would have _if I did_!" Finn shouted in frustration. He didn't need Puck pointing it out.

"Wait—you didn't blow your load? How the fuck does that even happen?" Puck said in astonishment.

"She was in _tears_, man. I couldn't keep going when she was hurting like that." When Puck gave him an incredulous look Finn added "You know what? Just forget I said anything."

"Not likely. Plus, she cries like...when she sings. So... that's not an indication of anything with her. Maybe they were tears of joy or some shit?"

"No, this wasn't an emotional crying thing. She was in so much pain and she couldn't relax _at all_. I...dunno, I couldn't get her...excited or whatever. It was a fucking disaster," Finn answered with a shake of his head.

Puck slapped him on the back and took a few steps ahead. "You just ... you just gotta jump back on. That's all. It gets better, I swear to God. It gets a _lot_ better."

"Yea I hope so 'cause it sure as hell couldn't get _worse_," Finn groaned. He followed Puck down the path. _God, they needed to find the fucking tree_.

"What about this one?" Puck asked as he shook another tree.

"Nah, not big enough."

Puck shrugged and moved on. "You just need to get her excited before you start next time," he said matter-of-factly to which Finn just snorted.

"No shit… but dude, you weren't _there_…"

"Didn't know you were into kinky shit. I mean, I'd be open to taking turns, but you and I—_no_, 'cause I don't swing both ways."

"Really? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Finn spat, pausing in front of a tree. "One, you aren't allowed anywhere near Rachel and two…why the…"

"Relax man, I was just messin' with ya. So keep goin'…you were saying you couldn't get her wet."

"Whatever; it wasn't _that_. I mean, I…went…" Finn stopped himself from giving too many details. The less Puck knew the better.

"Dude, you are _the man_! You were a one-man band on Berry? Who know she'd…" When Finn glared Puck closed his mouth with a smirk then waived his hand for him to continue.

"She had all these plans and shit. I couldn't even get into it, let alone get her to loosen up—which is the opposite how she's been over the past couple of months. She just put so much damned pressure on herself that nothing I did helped. She wanted it to be perfect."

"Sounds typical for her. And now I'm sure she's freaking the fuck out like you are. Did you guys fool around more than I walked in on a while back or...like... did she just spring this shit on you?"

Finn shook his head as he gestured towards another tree. "Nah this has been planned since Halloween, so like major build up and she's the one who has been setting the pace. I mean we got busted by my mom just when we were about to actually do it on my bedroom floor and Burt busted us on webcam...well busted _me_…during Thanksgiving break, so we've been close a bunch of times."

"A bunch of _unplanned_ times? Sounds way hotter. Go with that," Puck grunted as they dragged a tree towards the front of the lot. "Isn't someone supposed to help us with carrying this shit?"

"Faster if we do it and yea we totally would have done it on Halloween, 'cause she was wearing these boots, but...well, not important… but Kurt said it had to be special, so I fucking told her we needed to wait and…" Finn trailed off when they finally made it to the front of the lot.

"Listen, popping a cherry is like ripping off a Band-Aid. The faster it goes, the better. Save special for later... or, like, never or y'know, whatever."

Finn groaned. _Puck was so not the guy to go to for this. _"She isn't a one night stand...it's always gonna be special and she probably won't let me touch her again after everything that happened."

"Oookay, there's your goddamn problem and—fuck I am gettin' needles all over me."

"It's a _Christmas tree_. Of course there are needles and… what the fuck does that mean: _that's my problem_?" Finn asked heatedly as he handed the guy the money.

"It means this: she's the one who's _special_. Sex is just sex and it can be a lot of fucking fun if you don't make it a big deal. She's _already_ the big deal so just... just fuck her and get the tension out."

Finn smiled tightly towards their audience and quickly led Puck out towards the truck. "Can you lower your voice? And whatever, sex isn't just sex...dude, I get it, you've never been in love and shit, but...but it isn't about _relieving tension_. I can't explain it, but being with her like that...it is _way more_ than just something physical."

They both grunted as they tossed the tree into the bed.

"Not always. Seriously, think with your dick for a minute," Puck argued breathlessly. _When the hell did he get so outta shape?_

"Well it is with her and whatever…I mean you and I are _different_, so let's just drop it."

"Nope. Listen to what I'm telling you. _Get out of your own head._ You're totally freaking yourself out and if you just relax, it'll be fine... and thanks for assuming I've never been in love, jackass. I get it, yeah? I get the difference. I just know _you_ have to relax. Because I'm sure there's more to your sex life or whatever than this one... this one _fail_. And what was awesome about it before? Probably a lack of pressure. 'Cause you guys didn't seem _at all_ freaked when I walked in. That's all I'm saying, dude. Just fucking relax and have fun. Oh... and use a condom or two."

"Look, I'm sorry man, I didn' t mean to bite your head off. I'm just stressed about the whole thing. She did totally take care of me after, but I guess I kinda wanted it to be perfect for her, too…ya know?" He shrugged and then thought of something else. "Oh, and I don't have to worry about condoms or anything, but thanks for reminding me since you're an expert in _that_ fail." Finn nearly growled; he hated how the idea of Quinn and Puck behind his back _stil_l pissed him off.

"How does forgetting _one_ time make the expert? But yeah... I mean, I own it. But... still, you just have to make it up to her. And you can't do that if you're freaking the fuck out. She's intense enough for both of you so just... like, whatever you gotta do man. Just relax first."

"And how am I supposed to do that knowing what an epic fail it was?" Finn asked as he hopped into the truck.

"Alcohol?" Puck replied slamming his own door.

"I am not gonna get my girlfriend drunk!"

"Not for her. For _you_. Although... she seems like a horny drunk so that might work in your favor, too."

"Again, let's not go there and I wanna remember it so _no alcohol_. Got any other bright ideas?" Finn asked as he scanned his cell for any text messages. _Great, there weren't any. _

"Kiss her stupid first; you seem good at that. Worked at Nationals… _asshole_," Puck scoffed, looking at his own phone.

"Bite me and we fucking kiss _all the time_ and when it leads to more we always get caught…so how am I supposed to have any _unplanned_ planned time?"

"Well... we're going back to do all this decorating blah blah blah? Just... just leave it to me. I'll figure something out."

"Why do I think that is a _really bad idea_?" Finn replied as he started the engine.

"Cause you are a wuss. Now listen…all you gotta do is follow my lead and you will have Berry eating out of your hand…or maybe you will be eatin—_ouch_! _What the fuck_?" Puck growled when he felt Finn's fist come in contact with his shoulder—_hard_. Finn just glared in response.

"So you gonna lemme help you or are ya gonna suffer like a chick?" Puck asked as he rubbed his throbbing shoulder.

Finn let out a deep breath. He knew he was gonna regret it, but found the words roll off his tongue before he could stop himself. "Fine, but if this backfires…"

"Dude, it won't…_ trust me_. You know how many times I've gotten on with someone at school…" Finn held up his hand before pulling out of the lot.

"Don't wanna know, but for what it's worth: thanks."

"Yea, well, don't let it get around. Wouldn't want to be known as a pussy like you."


	14. Chapter 9, Part II

A/N: Thank you to everyone for all of the time you have invested in reading my story, which honestly was just supposed to be a series of one shots. Your support means the world to me. A co-author credit has to go to my friend JannP! I seriously hate to ask for feedback, but these three parts were written so differently, we'd love to hear what you think! My beta and bestie Joshgrl (1st had so much fun this past week and 2 so sad you had to leave ) for editing and beta'ing!

Rating: T for topics

Disclaimer: No I do not, nor have ever owned or claimed to own Glee.

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the mirror, just staring at her reflection. She wondered if anyone would be able to tell from looking at her that she was no longer technically pure and virtuous (or whatever terms one chose to apply). She sighed sadly when she remembered how her birthday had turned out. Yes it was romantic, yes he was perfect and did everything he could to set her at ease, but in the end, the whole thing was one big disappointment and she had no one to talk to. It was just one more time she craved a motherly or female influence in her life. She heard the bathroom door open and, before she could process what was happening, Tina spun her around with an overly zealous expression on her face.<p>

"So, how was it?" She asked excitedly to which Rachel simply shrugged out of her hold and stood straight. She was not going to gossip or discuss her sex life with Tina; she knew Tina would discuss it with _everyone_.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are referring to," Rachel replied haughtily, knowing she was being much ruder than necessary. It wasn't that she didn't value her friendship with Tina-she truly did-but by the same token, she also didn't feel comfortable discussing something so intimate… and something that was such a colossal disaster.

"It's pretty obvious _something_ happened and it's pretty obvious you don't want to talk about it." Tina squeezed Rachel's shoulder reassuringly. Rachel smiled tightly and shrugged off the friendly gesture. It wasn't that she didn't welcome the attempt, but the embarrassment she felt overrode the need for friendship.

"Fine. Yes, it did and I truly _don't_. I hope you understand."

Tina eyed her curiously and, while she knew it would be hard, she decided to push Rachel to open up. She felt really close to her, which was so strange given how their relationship started. (And even weirder considering the last time had been fueled by tequila.)

"But maybe you _need_ to talk about it. Maybe that's why it's so obvious." When Rachel's shoulders sagged slightly, Tina wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the chair they used for their slushy facial removals.

"I am not sure how to discuss what happened or didn't happen," Rachel sighed as she slowly sat down, "It isn't as if I have many female friends to discuss such intimate things with. Well…I suppose there's Mercedes, but she isn't exactly experienced in this sort of thing."

"And she's the least sympathetic person _ever_," Tina interjected quickly. Mercedes was a good friend, but not with this sort of thing. Rachel seemed to ponder this momentarily before nodding in agreement.

"True, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to talk to anyone about this. I don't want to hear about my sex life on Fondue for Two," Rachel replied pointedly. She still cringed remembering how Tina had announced that Mike was well-endowed.

"Actually... the first time me and Mike did that, well... we made an agreement before that we wouldn't talk about it—to ourselves or anyone else—until after the second or third time. And I won't tell anyone. I haven't had anyone to talk about it with for a long time except Mike and... well, you know Mike. He _doesn't_ talk."

"Okay, fair enough. May I ask why you two didn't you talk about it until after the second or third time? The only reason I ask is because we haven't spoken about since either." Rachel paused. "Actually we haven't spoken about much of _anything_."

Tina hopped up on the small bathroom sink facing Rachel. "Well... Mike said his first time was awkward but it got better. And his first time _ruined_ the other thing. So it was all him, but...but I think he was right. You just need time to adjust. It changes things," she replied confidently.

_Oh boy did it change things,_ Rachel thought to herself. He wouldn't even look at her without looking guilty and uncomfortable.

"Well, Finn hasn't even said it was awkward. We just haven't spoken _at all_ and I'm beginning to wonder if it was all one big mistake. We _never_ go without speaking. It's our rule given what happened the last time we were together," Rachel replied shakily. She was becoming more and more concerned with each passing day.

Sensing Rachel's obvious trepidation, Tina jumped off the counter and nudged Rachel over slightly so she had room to sit.

"Well...he was pretty open about hating his first time so... my guess is if he felt like it was a mistake you would know," she said soothingly as she patted Rachel's knee. Why hadn't she and Rachel ever really talked about this stuff before? "He's a lot like Mike-they both wait to see how _we_ feel about something or what we think before they say a word. You were pretty certain it wasn't a mistake before, so why would that have changed?"

Rachel lowered her head to hide the tears brimming in her eyes, but Tina tilted her head downward so Rachel was forced to keep talking; Tina's honest concern was enough for all of Rachel's fears to explode like a volcanic eruption…and then just come pouring out of her mouth.

"Honestly? It was a complete disaster. I...I couldn't relax because I was so terrified I was going to be bad at it and he was so calm about the whole thing, it just made me even more nervous, but we tried and it hurt and I cried and he couldn't and...and then he didn't know what to do," she rambled her voice trembling as she continued, "I tried to make it up to him by well, doing other things and while I believe that helped him feel more at ease physically I also think he felt like he was inadequate because he couldn't please me sexually. Not that he _can't_ please me sexually, but not at that time and this isn't coming out right _at all_."

Embarrassed, Rachel buried her face in her hands and groaned; Tina simply pried her fingers away.

"When you have a dance performance that doesn't go well, what's your first instinct? Your go-to philosophy in the moment where you realize it's not working?"

Rachel squared her shoulders and sniffed back a few tears. "Well that would _never_ happen because I am an excellent dancer. However, I suppose if something _were_ to go wrong, I would simply keep practicing as practice makes perfect."

Tina couldn't help but roll her eyes in response. _Of course Rachel would never accept she could be flawed_. Tina would have to work around that aspect of her personality.

"Okay, fine, but what if you're performing with someone who screws up on stage? Wouldn't you need to compensate?"

Rachel stared at Tina in contemplation then nodded hesitantly. "I suppose so."

Tina smiled triumphantly. "Right, so he was probably acting calm to offset you freaking out. My guess? Now _he's_ freaking out and _you_ need to be the calm one."

Once again, Rachel's face fell and her eyes began to shimmer with new tears. "But in this case _Iam_ the problem. He said he wanted it to be perfect, to be special, so I tried. I did all this research, made all of these plans, and _none_ of them worked." She sighed. "Maybe I'm just not good at it," she said dejectedly.

Tina grabbed Rachel's shoulders firmly. "What's the most perfect moment you two have ever shared? I know that's a really personal question, but think about it for a second. Most perfect moment." She hoped maybe this line of reasoning would be more effective.

"When he told me he loved me for the first time," Rachel replied without hesitation, but with a dream-like quality and Tina knew this was the ticket to making Rachel understand.

"Was it planned down to the last detail? Because if I know anything about Finn, it's that he probably blurted it out at what could've been the worst possible moment."

Rachel laughed softly as if lost in the memory. "Well it wasn't at the _most_ opportune moment, but it couldn't have been more perfect," she sighed, before her tone turned hard. "…and I think I see your point about planning that is, in fact, the problem; I have a tendency to plan everything."

Tina nodded then pursed her lips in thought. "True, I can see that about you, but you didn't plan him kissing you at Nationals or on the football field in front of most of the town."

"No, but I don't see how that is pertinent to the situation."

Tina sighed dramatically. "My point is maybe you should let him be in charge of the planning. Just let him make a move and go with it. And he's probably more embarrassed than you are. I would ask Mike to talk to him, but... well... I can see how that conversation would go already and it's just _bad_."

Rachel stood quickly and began fixing her hair in the mirror before turning abruptly to face her friend. She truly didn't like the sound of that—any of it.

"So I'm just supposed to let everything just _happen_? That _still_ doesn't deal with the issue that he seems to have a natural knack for these things and I well...don't."

"Are you afraid he's going to laugh at you?" Tina asked, now looking at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Rachel stared at her through the mirror in shock.

"No. He would _never _laugh at me," Rachel said defensively. "He loves me."

"So then what are you afraid of?" Tina asked quirking her eyebrow questioningly. Rachel sighed and looked away.

"I'm afraid I will be a disappointment. He couldn't even...well..." she whispered, then trailed off completely. Tina grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Today at lunch, while you and Kurt were doing whatever you were doing... Finn was staring at you. Like—_staring_. Pretty sure there was _no_ disappointment there. It was the same way he always stares at you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel replied softly, wiping away a few tears from her already-stained cheeks.

"I know you don't. But _I_ know what I'm talking about. Let him take the lead—_trust me_."

"Just like that?" Rachel asked with a tight smile.

"Yes. If I had my flask, I would offer you liquid courage."

Rachel shook her head and let out a humorless laugh. "Little good that did me the last time. He said no," Rachel scoffed and opened her purse in search of her lip gloss.

"He _did_? What happened?" Tina asked in shock. _What teenage guy turns down sex?_

"Apparently _Kurt_ happened."

"I... don't..." Tina suddenly stammered in confusion. "Kurt was _there_?"

"No, he didn't come home with us, but it seems that Kurt said something to Finn about having to make my first time special and perfect. Well, when we were ready to have sex, he froze and ran to the bathroom." Rachel leaned back against the sink, tossing her hands in the air. "I even tried shedding my clothing to change his mind, but then he locked the door and refused to come out until I was wearing clothes."

Tina stared, blinking a few times before erupting into a fit of hysterical laughter to which Rachel glared angrily in response.

"I'm sorry! I_ never _said I wouldn't laugh! You have to admit that's hilarious, but... but maybe he felt the same pressure you did. You guys just need to get rid of the pressure. I'm still saying just do it. And apparently, all you need to do is take your clothes off."

Rachel crossed her arms defensively. "I find nothing in this situation remotely humorous. He said no and it wasn't until I dumped a hundred condoms on his bedroom floor a week later that he finally gave in."

"Oh, wow. You guys have put a _lot_ of pressure on yourselves," Tina said, trying to re-compose herself.

"Well I wasn't sure what kind we needed, so I brought a variety," Rachel whined pathetically then added softly "…it would have been fine if his mother hadn't walked in."

Tina bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing again. "Okay. Well... you've got to find a way to laugh about some of this stuff. Embarrassing things happen. It's kind of part of having sex. I know you have this whole 'being perfect' thing but...but it's not perfect. That's the fun part."

"But he _wanted_ it to be perfect! I tried explaining that it would be perfect because it was _us_, but he was so adamant. Now, I ruined our first time. I know I am repeating myself, but...well, I don't like failing," Rachel whimpered and groaned sadly.

"You only fail if you refuse to try again."

Rachel sighed in response. She didn't know if she really wanted to put herself out there again. _Couples could go without sexual relations couldn't they? They could live on "other" forms of stimulation, right? _Tina seemed to have another idea.

"So let's plan what you're going to do next," Tina interjected with a clap of her hands.

"What I'm going to do _next_? You just said I needed to let him take the lead."

"And you said you wanted to plan. So... just kind of put yourself in his way. _Make_ him take the lead. After we finish the tree," Tina said with a mischievous tone.

"What… like _at school?_" Rachel asked as her eyes widened in shock.

"Why not? There are a lot of good places to do it at school. You just haven't found them yet," Tina said almost matter-of-factly.

"No, I could never do that. It is one thing to make out, but to have actual sexual relations?" Rachel said, appalled.

"Well, Mike and I have never been caught. His mom is almost always around when we're not at school. You do the math. Math...I bet the math wing is empty this time of day."

"I am _not_ having sex in a math classroom," Rachel barked before heading towards the bathroom door. _This conversation was over. The idea of sex at school was simply ridiculous._

"Sorry.. .what? I was thinking about myself," Tina said absentmindedly, lost in her own fantasy.

"I thought we were talking about _me?_" Rachel asked, walking back towards Tina. Tina shook her head to clear her thoughts and began digging through her backpack as she spoke.

"Okay, well... _you_ need spontaneous. _Finn_ wants romantic. You know, we could try to get everyone away from the choir room a little early tonight." Rachel started at her blankly. _Tina couldn't be serious, could she? More importantly, could she really convince Finn to have sex at school?_

"Here," Tina said, pulling Rachel from her thoughts by handing her a foil wrapped condom.

"Well, we _will_ be decorating the tree and he _loves_ Christmas. And no, I don't need one, but thank you for your consideration," Rachel said, shocked she was even considering this.

"You don't _need _one? _You have one with you_? So you _were_ planning on..." Tina said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh no—I mean, yes I do, but not because I was planning anything. Besides, it would just be backup since my Dads put me on the pill after Finn and I got caught at his house. Apparently, they do _not_ want grandchildren before I graduate college."

"Yeah, well... we do that too—have a bunch of stuff like that. Mike's mom doesn't know we're doing... that." Rachel watched as Tina shoved the condom back in her bag.

"So what happens once everyone leaves? Am I just supposed to toss my clothes on the floor and say '_take me_'?"

Tina laughed and looked at Rachel in amazement. "Is the word 'subtle' part of your vocabulary?"

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" Rachel drawled with a roll of her eyes.

"No. Well...think of something _small_ you can do that drives him crazy. And I don't mean like the boots you wore for Halloween or writing him a song. There's nothing wrong with those things, but... okay. Me and Mike have this signal. That's how we know the other one wants to...start something. Is there anything you can think of that would be a little signal? Something you can do that he would pick up on?"

Rachel thought about every time she and Finn got close to having sex and felt her body warm in response. It was usually spontaneous and intense—never planned. As a result, there weren't really any _signals_. They were both just always in sync.

"Not off-hand…what type of signal?"

"Ours is...well, it's a word. That probably wouldn't work for you guys because you haven't talked about it first." Rachel splashed some cool water on her cheeks then took a calming breath. She still hadn't learned how to control her body's physical reaction to the memories.

"Our signals would be much more physical, so I'm not sure that would work."

"Is there a way you _touch_ him? I mean...not like... like for a while, I used to put my hand inside the waistband of Mike's pants when he kissed me. It was tiny and quick and no one else ever knew."

"Well, yes…I mean, I slide my fingers just under the hem of his shirt. I suppose I could do that without anyone noticing."

"Does he have the best abs too? That's why I did that to Mike," Tina sighed, her voice dropping to a husky whisper. Rachel wondered if Tina ever had the same issues with confidence she was having now.

"Well, they aren't as defined as Mike's, but they are _his_ and therefore perfect," Rachel said sweetly, to which Tina responded by making a gagging noise. "What? I have the right to love _every part_ of my boyfriend. Don't you love every part of Mike?" Rachel spat in defense.

Tina nodded in resignation. "I'm sorry. You're right, but do the fingers in the hem of his shirt drive him nuts, though? You might have to do something else...and leave the rest to me and Mike. We'll figure out a way to get you two some alone time—without Finn's mom walking in."

"I'm not sure if it drives him nuts, though. I mean there are other things, but I'm not sure I can exactly hide those."

"Okay, well... stick with the things only you and he will know about...and me now, I guess. Can you trust me to do the planning? Mike will help, I'm sure." Tina kinda liked scheming, plus the tension was killing the holiday vibe for the entire Glee club.

"I suppose, but..." Rachel replied unsurely, "but what if he doesn't take my clues?" Tina beamed proudly.

"He will. Rachel, you said he had to hide from you until you put clothes on. It's pretty clear he wants you _like that_."

A wicked smile crept upon Rachel's face. "Well that _is_ true. I think I know exactly what to do."

"Yea?" Tina questioned, completely intrigued. _Who knew Rachel could be so devious?_

"Yes. You will just need to help me break into the boy's locker room first," Rachel said as casually as possible, but the sparkle in her eyes was unmistakable.

Tina nodded and quickly whipped out her cellphone, then typed away. "Done. I have a ninja on the job," she replied, tossing the phone back in her bag. "Now we go meet Mike at the locker room and figure out how to explain this to him."

With a mixture of hesitancy and excitement, Rachel pushed the bathroom door open and glanced over her shoulder. "Alright, operation Christmas Sex is a go," Rachel said firmly.

Tina just pushed past her.

"Too much?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, maybe just a tad."


	15. Chapter 9, Part III

A/N: Well, here is the final part of the trilogy. Jann, who is my co-author in AtWToF stepped in and co-wrote these last 3 parts and I can't thank her enough! I have to say I seriously love this update and hope you all do too. We wrote it in such a unique way that I really was concerned, but of course Jann made it rock! Thank you to everyone who has; read, alerted, and of course reviewed (you all make my heart kinda swell – just sayin'). Please keep those reviews coming (especially with this one as well as we both would love to hear what you all think!). Also, suggestions for future kissing scenes are always welcomed. This story will continue through the remainder of the school year! Oh and if you haven't read Jann's work, you so need to get on that (JannP is her penname). Ali, Ali, Ali...hope you like the finished product as you were the one who helped out with the original timeline! Thanks girl! :-) LA BABY!

Oh one more thing, I just found out that this story was nominated for a fanfic award. Thanks so much! It means so much to me that you all think so highly of it!

**Rated: M (most definitely)**

Disclaimer: No claim to Glee

* * *

><p>After several hours of tree decorating, the choir room quickly emptied, leaving just Rachel and Finn. They were standing as close as two people could without <em>actually<em> touching, simply staring at the overly-decorated tree. Both snuck glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. Finally, after several awkward and painful minutes that felt like more like hours, Finn spoke.

"... so I think the tree turned out way better this year. You?"

Rachel offered him a grim smile and a slight shrug. "Yes, I suppose, but I wasn't really paying all that much attention to it last year."

He inwardly groaned. He realized _why_ she wasn't into this whole thing, but wasn't this year, like, way more perfect? Wasn't it better to just ignore the last disaster? He'd felt way better since he decided to just ignore the bad shit from last year and focus on this one; the way he saw it, they were _totally_ in a better place now than they ever were last time around.

"Yeah. Maybe it's just the _whole year_ is way better...'cause here we are."

She sighed and he couldn't stop sighing in response. He hated when she was sad, 'specially when it was cause of him.

"It _is_ quite lovely; discounting the lack of presents and all…" she trailed, and then changed directions a little. "Speaking of presents, you...you haven't told me what you wanted for Christmas this year."

"I kinda have everything I need," he replied without looking at her. He really _did_ have everything he could possibly want. He had _her_ (at least for another few months.) He frowned as the thought snuck its way in. _No, this was Christmas and fuck, he was not gonna be all sad and gloomy_. Besides, they were gonna work it all out, right? He hated being insecure, but it beat wanting to break things like last year, so…

"I see; so there isn't anything special you want or need?" Rachel asked pointedly, tearing him from his thoughts.

He turned back to face her. He hated games, whether they were meant to be bad or not. "Well... there's _always_ something special I want. But...I mean... you don't have to _do_ anything, really."

She sighed in annoyance. "You really aren't helping here." This was why she didn't do _subtle—_it wasn't getting her anywhere and it seldom did. He finally turned to face her and she winced at the frustrated look in his eyes.

"_You_, Rachel. _You're_ what I want, okay?" He barked loudly, to the point of nearly shouting, before he turned his attention back towards the tree. Rachel lowered her head but snuck a quick glance in his direction, noticing how his jaw was set and tight.

"You're just saying that. I know how terrible it was, because of me and my inability to perform adequately," she whispered sadly, suddenly finding the loose pine needles that had fallen onto the ground quite interesting. He shook his head in response and forced her to look up at him by cupping her jaw in his hand.

"I _hurt_ you. I'm the epic fail here. It could _never _be_ you_," he said, hoping she heard the apology in his voice. Her eyes widened in response, like the thought never had occurred to her.

_They were both talking about the same night, weren't they?_

"What are you talking about hurting me? You...you weren't even..." she dipped her head down and whispered, as if they were in a room full of people. "...satisfied…because of me."

He grabbed her hands and squeezed them in reassurance. He really wondered if they were talking about the same night, 'cause she _totally_ made sure he was taken care of when all was said and done.

"Pretty sure you fixed that later, Rach. You were _crying_-I…that's on _me_. _I made you cry_." She looked up at him and met his firm gaze with one of her own—this time _she _was the one to reassure _him_.

"That was to be expected! We knew that just based on our research. It couldn't have been prevented."

He released her hand and absently rubbed the back of his neck, clearly not believing her. "...maybe_ you_ expected it. I, um...I didn't. And I'll never be okay with it if you're upset. Like...if you're upset then I am too. That's really just how it goes."

"I wasn't upset because of the pain. I was upset because I was so bad at it. I failed after all of the research and planning. I tried so hard to make it perfect, just as you wanted and then...then it wasn't and it was because of me. You were so calm throughout the whole thing and...well, I wasn't," she paused and turned away from him to hide her embarrassment, then shrugged, "maybe I am just not a sexual person. Maybe everyone was right all along."

He stared at her in utter disbelief that rather quickly turned to anger. _Who the hell had she been talking to and who did he need to beat the shit out of?_ He gripped her arm gently, but turned her to face him. When she tried to look away to hide her unshed tears, he crouched down and cupped her face.

"..._everyone_? You...who did you talk to? And why...why would you believe them over _me_?" His eyes frantically searched hers for an answer.

"It isn't anything recent I guess, but...I'm _not_ sexy, but I thought I could make up for it in planning; I'm just a failure at that as well." She found herself unable to meet his intense stare; it was easier to focus on the door behind him.

"You're plenty sexy," he stated in such an authoritative tone that it caused Rachel's eyes to snap to his.

"_Really_? Because I spent the entire afternoon trying to get your attention and has that worked? _No_! Not even the slightest glance in my direction. I...I even resorted to breaking and entering," she replied just as hotly, yanking at his oversized jersey to emphasize her point.

He stepped back and stabbed his hand through his hair. "You don't have to _try_ to get my attention. It's just sort of always on you. I just...well...I talked to Puck and he made me think and...and I didn't really think you wanted me to jump you in front of everyone in the choir room," he paused and gestured towards her body, "but y'know... I mean honestly, I've had to work at it 'cause that's all I wanted to do since you walked in here wearing that."

She looked down again, but this time more like a child who had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "I didn't even think you noticed," she said quietly.

"Really?" He asked. She tugged on her bottom lip and then blushed. He was totally onto her.

"I mean, I guess I thought you might have noticed, but still, you didn't _do_ anything and…well, I had a talk with Tina. What was I supposed to do? Her directions had my head spinning. I was supposed to relax and let you take the lead while giving you subtle clues that I wanted to try being intimate again. Then she suggested an empty math classroom and I_ knew _associating math and sex probably wouldn't work and _then_ she said she would take care of things and...and now..." she rambled, breathing faster the more she talked. He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders to help her refocus.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, we're alone so—so letting other people handle that part _probably_ worked out…and Schue gave me his keys so we can lock up when we're done. No one else is here. I...well...this is kind of how I thought _last_ Christmas would go down 'til it didn't. So let's just... I don't know. Let's sit down and I'll show you something I used to do as a kid...okay?"

He held his hand out for her. She just nodded and bit her lip as he took her hand and sat down, dropping his shoulders back until his head was under the tree and resting on the empty tree skirt Brittany had artfully arranged (and spent _way_ too much time on, for the record).

"You want to lay down under the tree? I might get needles in my eyes or something." She planted her hands firmly on her hips.

"Well, it looks like I _am_ laying down under the tree, so the only question is if you're gonna let your fear of this thing poking your eye out keep you from gettin' down too," he challenged, now leaning back completely so his face was obstructed from her view.

"Fine, but if I go blind..." she worried, but slowly knelt down next to him.

"I'll hold your hand and keep you from walking into walls, I swear," he drawled, taking her hand in his as she lowered her body next to his.

"You would do that? _Really?_" She said tearfully, turning her head so they were almost nose to nose.

" 'course I would. You're basically stuck with me and I think watching you walk into walls wouldn't be entertaining after the first couple times," he said with a teasing smirk. She smacked him hard enough the slapping sound echoed in the empty classroom.

"Ow! Hitting me is not the same as hitting _on_ me. Maybe this is where you got confused before," he replied, playfully rubbing his stinging shoulder. _God, she could hit hard._

"Well, then maybe I need to rethink my entire strategy and go home," she said ruefully and inched away from him. He quickly entwined their fingers, tugging her back to him.

"Nope. Like I said, you're stuck with me. I like it when you touch me, just...just don't put your arm into it like that."

"Maybe you need to explain exactly how you like me to touch you, just so we're clear, of course."

"Well... there's the super obvious stuff, of course. Like kissing. Kissing you is like, my favorite thing _ever_."

"Hmmm, well…it's been quite a while, so you might need to demonstrate."

He slid his head over, just until their shoulders bumped against each other, and then he leaned forward slowly, keeping his head low so he didn't disturb the bottom row of pine boughs just a few inches from their heads. He kissed her soft and slow, and he could tell by her breathing when she relaxed in to it so that's when he decided to pull away just a little.

She looked at him curiously as her thumb gently caressed his lower lip. "What is it? Why did you stop?"

"I didn't stop, exactly..." he protested gently. He let his tongue out of his mouth to tease the tip of her thumb. "I just...was going to change the subject a little."

"I kind of liked the current one."

"Well, when we're doing one of my favorite things ever... touch my ears, too," he said. "It doesn't matter how you do it, either."

"Really?" She asked. She trailed her fingers softly along his jaw before lightly tracing the shell of his ear. "Like this?"

His eyes fell closed and he couldn't even nod. He just kissed her some more and mumbled his agreement against her lips. Her tongue brushed against the seam of his lips as she shifted her body closer so she was firmly pressed up against him. He barely had room to roll over onto his side, could kind of feel the underside of the tree bough pressing into his shoulder, but he barely cared. He brought his hand up to her face and tangled it into her hair, deepening their kiss as he went. She let out a frustrated sigh against his mouth as she tugged at the hem of his shirt, unable to get any leverage given the lack of space.

He smiled against her mouth just a little. "Do you like my under-the-Christmas-tree hangout? Or do you wanna get out of here?"

She turned her head slightly to see the array of twinkling lights above them, reminding her a bit of a sea of stars. "No, here is fine, we...we just need to move a little I think."

He scooted down, away from the tree, and grabbed the tree skirt as he went. _That counted as a blanket, right?_ He helped her settle down in front of him, still bathed in the faint pinkish glow from the red and white lights, and he literally couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You're just... you're so beautiful. You _know_ I think that, right?"

"I know you do," she whispered as she raised herself to her knees and, with trembling hands, began to undo the buttons on his flannel shirt. "I love you so much. I...I hope you know that," she said softly, her eyes never leaving his.

"That's kinda the other thing you do," he managed in a gruff voice. He still couldn't really stop watching her, even though her eyes weren't locked on him anymore; it didn't matter, he could still feel her look burning through him. "You touch me without your hands."

She smiled adoringly. "You've always been able touch me with just a look," she said as she crawled closer, fumbling with the seemingly endless line of buttons. When she reached the last button, she pressed her lips against his neck, just below the ear. "Got it," she mumbled triumphantly against his skin, only to groan slightly when her fingers came in contact with another layer of material.

"Sorry, it was cold outside," he said simply, his eyes falling closed at the vibration of her words against his skin. She was pressed on top of him and he was pretty sure he could feel her, like, _everywhere_.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and then bunched the fabric of his t-shirt upwards. "Help me?" She asked with her lips hovering over his.

He wasn't sure how to go about it because _she_ thought he was, like, all calm and good at this shit but...if he just sat up he'd dump her off his lap and he didn't wanna do that. So he lowered one hand to grab her ass (it was totally to hold her steady. And that was the _only_ reas...whatever, he knew neither of them were fooled) and then raised the other arm as he sat up-that's half-helping, right?-and he smirked when she pulled back slightly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes in response. "You think you're so cute, don't you?" When he simply smirked, she tightened her thighs around his to brace herself and pulled his hand off her behind, smirking back when he mumbled something in response.

She had a mission and the mission was to _get his damned shirt off._

She bunched the material up from his jeans and slowly slid the palms of her hands up his abdomen and chest, taking the cotton undershirt with it.

"No, _you_ think I'm so cute," he said simply. He leaned forward to kiss her again and tugged at the bottom of the football jersey that had been practically drowning her. When she didn't raise her arms up, he smiled against her lips (maybe _this_ was why he'd been missing football season, but for some reason he just wanted to get her _out_ of his shirt) and used her own words against her. "Help me?"

"Well, unlike you, _I_ don't want to stand in the way of progress, so..." She teased, holding her arms over her head and trembling slightly when his hands brushed against her skin.

His movement was uncharacteristically smooth as he let his fingertips linger on her warm skin, just brushing against her and feeling her shiver under his touch. Could he explain what just _that_ did to him? He leaned forward as he tossed the shirt aside and then dropped her gently to the ground and pressed himself on top of her. "How's that for progress?"

She hadn't expected it, but that wasn't to say she didn't welcome it. In fact, his sudden confidence was a complete turn on. She ran her fingertips lightly along his bare shoulders to forearms and back up again until they rested at the nape of his neck. She shifted underneath him so he was cradled between her thighs, smiling when he seemed to need a second to regain control. "Well, I think we're definitely on the right track."

"Yeah, I think so," he agreed. He finally managed to pull himself together just enough. Feeling her skin brushing against his, chest to chest especially, just set him on edge and he was pretty sure she could feel his heart pounding right through his chest and onto hers. It was beating so hard he could feel it in his ears and all the way into his gut. "You...you know how...God." He dropped his head back to her shoulder. He couldn't even get the sentence out. "This is what you do to me _all the time_. Don't forget it. You're so sexy...I just... I want you so bad..._now_."

She couldn't even find the right words to express how much she wanted him too, so she leaned up slightly and dragged his lips down to hers. She could feel his racing heart beat blending with hers to create a rhythm all its own that reverberated throughout her body. She took one of his hands and guided it to her bra-covered breast while softly grinding her lower body against his.

He took his time, running his hands over the silky material of her bra, and then looped his hands around her back to unclasp it; it took him a couple tries, but he finally got it off her and he felt his mouth go a little dry once they were really chest-to-chest. It wasn't a secret how much he'd loved her breasts since...like... well, a long time ago. But honestly, pressing against them like that gave him a whole new appreciation because he could feel her tight nipples dragging against his skin and it made everything of his tighten even more.

"Is this... will it still hurt you? 'Cause I definitely don't want to hurt you." He knew he'd just asked her a question, but he _had_ to kiss her. Like…he just had to 'cause it was the law or something. So he kissed her, breathing into her mouth in a ragged way that made him wonder how she ever thought he was calm, but then he backed off enough to wait for her answer.

When her breasts came in contact with his bare skin, she didn't think she can get close enough to him. She wrapped her arm around his back pressing him as tightly to her as their bodies would allow. Her fingers stroked his back as her legs hooked around his calves. "You...you could never hurt me again," she finally said breathlessly, her lips only inches from his. "I trust you."

"But I _did_ hurt you and I guess that was to be expected? I don't know. I just...well... I just kind of make this up as I go."

He barely managed to untangle himself from her and sat back on his knees to tug at her skirt until she lifted her hips and let him do it. While he was pulled back, he lost his jeans, too, but he couldn't stay away from her anymore and pushed himself against her again, trying not to groan at how it felt so good and warm there tangled up with her.

"I um...I have a goal, though. Like whenever we do this kind of thing."

"What's your goal?" She asked as she felt her body melt against him, arching upwards while her arms wrapped around his back, wanting to feel the weight of his body on hers.

He kissed along her neck, hoping he could reach the goal before he told her what it was. As his teeth caught around her earlobe, he heard it. Her breath caught and she let out a noise—a cross between a gasp and a squeak that told him she was really into it. He didn't pull his mouth away from her ear, just mumbled the words. "That... that noise. _That's_ my goal."

Her legs seemed to wrap around his hips on their own accord, drawing him closer to her. She closed her eyes, letting out little gasps and moans; she no longer cared about anything except his mouth and hands on her. She lowered her hands down his back while pressing her heels into him lower down, hoping the added pressure would show him what _her_ goal was.

He twisted his arm around behind him, reaching for his pants, the motion pressing them together a little more. He couldn't really grind against her like he wanted to and _reach_ at the same time. Something had to give, but he just couldn't reach. "Do you... do you have..." he managed and that was about as long as he could stand to get his lips away from hers. She'd know what he meant, right? She usually did.

She gasped when his movements caused him to brush directly against her and all she wanted was to feel that again. She rocked against him again and could tell he was hanging on by a thread, desperately searching for a condom. He knew she was on the pill, but she guessed they couldn't be too careful. Without actually releasing his lips, she gasped between kisses, "Red...ornament...now."

"Red... what?" He asked. He could barely hear her through the blood pounding in his veins and how hard he had to concentrate just to keep himself even a little bit together. She pointed and he looked over his shoulder; red ornament. He could see it hanging there on the bottom of the tree but he had no idea what that could possibly have to do with... whatever. She never just said stuff like that so he pulled away from her long enough to get the ornament. It was one of those deals with the cutout and the sparkly candle inside and...and a condom wrapper?

_Damn, she was good._

She quickly discarded her underwear, tossing them next to her skirt while he fumbled with shaky hands to roll the condom on. She moaned softly when his body pressed back up against hers, but it was quickly swallowed by his kiss. When she felt his fingers brush along her, rubbing against the exact spot that she had been so desperately aching for him to touch earlier, she gasped and his tongue immediately found refuge in her open mouth. She arched her body up against his hand, needing more of everything. She heard him groan and then mumble something against her lips, but she was too lost in what he was doing to her to comprehend his words.

From the minute he touched her body, he was hanging on by a thread and he knew all she had to do was touch him and it was gonna totally be over, which he couldn't let happen after the last time, so he touched and rubbed her to make sure she was ready. From the sounds she made, he knew she was. He swallowed hard, trying to get control long enough to slide into her, cause God he really_ really_ wanted to and after a few seconds, he could finally tell her he loved her while he did. He felt himself completely surrounded by her. He heard her whimper and he looked down at her, scared as hell. He'd hurt her again and, and he really didn't want to hurt her _at all_ so he pressed his lips to her forehead and nose, then her cheeks and even her eyelids, which were already leaking tears.

"I'm sorry. I'll…I'll stop. Just…" He said frantically; she shook her head while shifting underneath him.

She felt him inside her, stretching her, filling her; while it was still painful and she knew she was whimpering and crying, it wasn't like last time. It was a dull ache—uncomfortable, but at the same time, she couldn't imagine anything better. So when she heard him saying he was going to stop, to leave her and break this connection they had, she shook her head. His lips were warm and soft as they touched almost every part of her face, trying to comfort her and just love her. She shifted beneath him, trying to adjust to make it more comfortable and he hissed in response. She froze and looks up at him through her tear-filled lashes to his jaw locked and his expression almost pained.

"What…did I do something wrong?" She asked suddenly, trying to push herself away from him. He shook his head and his hands moved to her hips to lock her firmly in place.

Did _she_ do something wrong? He was the one who not only hurt her, but _enjoyed_ it despite that.

"No, God no, you…" He leaned down to kiss her softly, fighting a moan when she shifted against him again. "You are doing everything right; it's _me._ I…I can't stand that I am hurting _you_ while I…just…just give me a second and I'll pull out."

She gripped his wrists and slowly wrapped her legs over his hips to draw him further in. She closed her eyes, feeling the burn more intensely, but she couldn't let him feel guilty about making love to her.

_That was what this was; wasn't it? _

She heard him choke out her name as he buried him face in the crook of her neck, and she could tell he was purposefully _not_ moving, so she took the initiative and ground her body against him, forcing him to move within her. He groaned and bit down on her shoulder finally giving in. "I love you and I want this…I want _you_. You aren't hurting me," she crooned as she stroked his back reassuringly, urging him to continue.

"I…I love you so much and…and you feel so good. I…I…" he stammered, unable to actually think and control himself at the same time. Her legs tightened around him, pulling him deeper inside her and he couldn't think of anything except how amazing it felt. He couldn't think of words to describe it, so when she said she wanted him, he couldn't stop himself anymore. He _needed_ to move. His body had taken complete control and all his brain could do is watch and feel like some sort of weird and wicked awesome out-of-body experience. She kissed his neck and shoulder; he didn't return the favor just because he was already using all his concentration not to come within three seconds. No way could he use his mouth and move inside her at the same time. He knew it wasn't going to last much longer, and instead of her being disappointed she was telling him it was okay; she wanted to feel him and when her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him he did come…_hard_. He collapsed against her chest, breathless and boneless, her fingers immediately playing with his hair. He wanted to say he was sorry for it being over so fast, for hurting her, but he couldn't move or talk or do much of anything, really. He wondered if she felt his heart racing or the pulse that was still shooting through his body.

There weren't fireworks or explosions, but it didn't hurt—not _really—_and she felt connected to him in a way that she never had before. She'd finally experienced what it was like to be one with another person. One with the person she was in love with; that was _more_ than enough for now, almost to the point of being overwhelming. She smiled as she watched his breathing slow slightly. She was mesmerized by the feel of his heart racing against her chest; she probably could've even fall asleep to it if truly given the chance. It gave her a surge of confidence because _she_ caused him to react like that. She liked the feeling of power and of holding him all mushy in her arms.

She felt him stir slightly and turn his head to give her a sheepish grin. He pushed himself up on his arms, putting them at eye level before he kissed her softly.

"Okay... now's the part where I ask you if you wanna get out of here. 'Cause I think we should go get some hot chocolate or something," he said with another kiss, before helping her sit up.

"Is that going to be your substitute for smoking after sex?" Rachel giggled softly as she quickly pulled his shirt back over her head, followed by replacing her underwear and skirt.

"Dunno. We'll have to do it again and find out," he replied with a sly grin; he'd dressed quickly—lots of locker room practice—before he held out her coat so she could tuck her arms inside. They turned off the tree lights and locked the door when they left, so wrapped up in one another that they failed to notice or feel the pair of eyes that watched their every move.


	16. Quick Note

Hi all! Just a quick note...for those that reviewed asking whose body those creepy eyes belong to at the end of my last update, I will send out a preview which should explain all via PM (if you like) within the next few days. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 10

Wow, time totally got away from me. Actually that isn't quite true; I had a horrendous case of writer's block that finally broke last night, so I apologize for those that had requested a preview (I just didn't have one). Thank you all for reviewing, reading, alerting. It truly helps me in the writing process to know you all are enjoying my work. Please keep em' coming. A special thank you to Jann for beta'ing and listening to me go line by line as I changed my mind over and over. 28 Days! Also, I wanted to thank Ali, Laura, and Leo. You all have no clue how much it means to me have such awesome writers in my corner. You guys are fabulous!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (sadly) and obviously do not make any monetary profit from my stories.

Rated: T + (if there is such a rating for innuendo and strong language)

* * *

><p>"Finn, this blog entry might have actually been a blessing in disguise," Rachel said quickly as she methodically placed her remaining books into her locker.<p>

"How do you figure that?" He asked, leaning his weight against the wall of cold metal. "I mean, you didn't let me beat the crap out of the little tool even after he wrote all that dis…whatever, the nasty shit about us," he replied in a harsh whisper; he really _did_ want to beat the shit out of the creepy little asshole and Puck had already volunteered to help.

"The word you were looking for was _disparaging_ and, while I agree they were horrendously slanderous statements, I couldn't let you risk your academic career over Jacob Ben Israel. This isn't the first time he has stooped so low; do you remember the…" she glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping then whispered "the panty incident."

'Kay, so he probably _should_ have been pissed thinking about how the dick totally asked for Rachel's underwear to stop running the story about Quinn , but all he could think about was how she was always trying to protect him from shit, even back then, so he like totally had to kiss her to thank her; that and it had been like _hours_ since he had. As soon as her locker slammed shut, he had her pinned against the lockers, not new position, but hey if it wasn't broke, why take it apart? That was the saying right? Whatever, so not important. He dipped his head lower until his lips were inches from hers, but instead of feeling her warm mouth sucking on his lower lip, he felt her soft cheek. _What the hell?_ He was about to try again when he heard Puckerman's fucking annoying voice.

"DENIED!"

"Screw you Puck!" He growled back, now adding frustrated to the long line of crappy shit he was feeling today. Rachel placed the palms of her hands softly against his chest, regaining his attention.

"Finn, language."

"Seriously Rach? What the hell?" He cussed again. Okay, so now he was just kinda trying to piss her off and when her eyes narrowed and her hands pushed him back he knew mission accomplished. _Shit, he might want to really think crap through before he just did stuff._ He rubbed the back of his neck and tried giving her a half-grin hoping it might soften her a bit, but she simply grabbed her bag and almost ran down the hallway…and shit, she was crying. "Rach! Wait, babe, I'm…" He panted when he caught up with her, leading her into an empty classroom, "…sorry."

She turned her head away and wiped her eyes. "What…what was all that about? Puck says something offensive and you decide to take your aggression out on me? Is your reputation as a 'ladies man' more important than respecting your girlfriend?"

"What? No, I…I didn't mean to get like that. I…I just, well you…you turned your head. You…never, stop me from kissing you, 'specially at the lockers, _our_ lockers. " He gave her a sheepish grin as he added, "it's like our thing, ya know?" Rachel sighed and shook her head slightly.

"So, I hurt your fragile ego and you decided that I needed to be taught a lesson?" She spat totally causing him to wince.

"Rach, come on, I said I was sorry. It isn't about my ego or rep or whatever. I…the day has been totally shitty and kissing you just makes _everything_ better. I…" He didn't even get finish his apology before her lips were on his…_hard. SCORE! _Or so he thought, but when his hands skimmed from her waist to boobs, 'cause they were in an empty classroom with the door closed (he totally learned from all the other times) she gripped them hard and broke away_. _"Wha…why….c'mere." He pled, tugging her or trying to bring her back to him, but she shook her head again, her hair kinda flying all over the place and all he really wanted to do was bury his fingers in it and kiss her 'til she was all out of breath, making those panting little noises.

"No. We can't," she breathed slightly, still winded from _her_ attack on him. He smirked and took another step forward. So, he was only like half listening, 'cause her lips were all puffy and red and it was 'cause she totally kissed him, so whatever, she was always saying 'we can't' before basically throwing him on a bed or whatever. She was seriously freakishly strong when she was turned on and yeah her eyes had that whole unfocused look and she was breathing hard…he knew her.

"Why? We always mess around here and ummm, it was totally all you a minute ago," he said cockily. _It totally was!_ However, instead of ending the whole game, which at first was kinda fun…_convincing_ her and stuff, she stepped behind Mr. Davison's desk. "Rach?"

"No, I am serious this time. I wasn't kidding when I said I thought the blog might have proven to be a good thing. I…we take too many risks at school."

"We don't," he choked out. _Please don't let her be sayin' what he thought she was sayin'._

"Yes, yes we do. We were simply lucky this time. We could insist on a retraction because he didn't actually witness anything other than us kissing before walking out of the choir room, but…but he has proven he has no qualms about disparaging either one of our characters and I—no _we—_cannotafford for that to happen."

He blinked rapidly in response. Granted his vocabulary was not as good as hers, but he totally got what she was trying to tell him. _Shit._

"You can't mean no kissing at school ever…_can you_?" He added, in almost a squeak. _Great, so now he was, like, begging_. She stepped out from behind the desk and wrapped her arms around his waist, craning her neck so she could see his now-pouting face.

"No, I don't mean _ever_." When he sighed and leaned down, totally grateful, she stopped him again. "But not in public places."

"Rach, the _whole school_ is public…kinda think that is what 'public school' means."

Rachel giggled and rubbed her nose against his chest. "You are too adorable for words sometimes," she mumbled and he could _so_ feel her smiling against his chest.

"Thanks?" He said unsurely and she simply looked up with a beaming smile.

"It isn't what they mean by _public_, but that isn't important. I just think we need to be cautious with our public displays of affection as we don't want to give anyone any more ammunition, okay?" He tightened his arms around her pressing her firmly against him.

"I guess, but…but I can't go without kissing you. It like, goes against nature."

She looked up at him curiously. "Against nature?"

He kissed the crown of her head.

"Yea, like I have to kiss you to just live; like it's as important as food and you know how important _that _is. You don't want me to _die_ do you?" He said dramatically, causing her to laugh.

"I…I am not sure how to even respond to that, other than you do not need kisses to live." When he glared at her knowingly, she sighed and kissed his shirt-covered chest. "But I _do_ understand what you are trying to say. I _love _kissing you too, but…"

He crouched down slightly breaking the embrace, but he needed to look her eye when he said this. "No buts; we…we can't let Jacob or whoever ruin our lives or whatever. " She tried looking away but he held her firm in his gaze. "No, listen. I get it; we need to be more careful, at least for now. So how about we like pick places that are 'safer?'"

She looked at him thoughtfully and finally nodded. "Okay." He smiled, beamed actually, and then leaned in only to groan in frustration when she stepped back and began digging through her bag.

"Babe, ummm, I was kinda hoping you would consider this…"He paused and gestured around the room,"... a 'safe' place." She stopped whatever she was doing and closed the gap between them and slammed her mouth on his forcefully. He could so get used to the 'safe' kisses, 'cause they were wicked hot. His hands went into her hair and his tongue slipped between her lips when she sighed against his, but broke away almost as fast as it started. "Rach, that wasn't fair." He whined as she sat down patting the seat next to her.

"I know and I apologize, but this is important." He slid to sit next to her, trying to find a comfortable position. _Who wouldn't be hard after a kiss like that? _

"I kinda think what we were doing or were about to do kinda important too." She glanced up at the classroom clock and then handed him a sheet of paper and pen.

"I agree and we have another 15 minutes before first bell, so we need to brainstorm quickly, so we can actually get back to what we were about to do."

"Wait. What are we brainstorming?" He asked, not missing the fact she wanted to get back to making out, too.

"Places that we would consider safe for our secret rendezvous." When he stared at her blankly, she sighed and began writing "…places where we can be alone without anyone catching us." He grabbed the paper quickly and began scribbling. _This was so not what he had in mind._

10 minutes later, Rachel put down her pink pen.

"Okay, ready. Let me see your ideas."

Finn sighed. He really had no interest in going over the list when they had…he looked up at the clock…5 minutes before they had to be in class…there were so many other things they could be doing. She must have read his mind, or he had leaned in a little too close, 'cause she put her list against his chest.

"No time, we need to read…okay so…" She stopped and her jaw dropped as she scanned his list. _Okay, so the ideas were kinda crappy and obvious, but how could he concentrate on safe places when they were in a perfectly good one?_

"What? My mind was on something else… or the _hope_ of something else," he whined and watched as she stood up, grabbing her bags before heading to the door. "Rach, come on…" She didn't answer, just stormed out

…Crap. His day just got worse.

* * *

><p>He groaned softly when they still couldn't agree on a place after an hour of texting back and forth …well <em>she <em>wouldn't agree with his ideas and he had some wicked ones. _Who wouldn't want to mess around in a moon room, like the ones at an amusement park?_ Okay, so yea…she had a point that they didn't have a moon room, but still he thought it was pretty stellar; definitely going to go in the activities-to-try section of the seriously pink binder.

Also, what was wrong with just meeting at his truck? There was lots of room and it wasn't like other couples didn't totally fuck around in the parking lot. Oh, and why didn't she think the bleachers or…oh yeah, the 50 yard line was cool…that would have been fuckin' _epic_. _He could have scored where he scored._ He laughed at that one, causing a few people to stare. He had just about given up hope,, and almost lost his cell to the teacher a few times in the process, when she sent him another message.

_Sheet Music Closet – 15 minutes. Don't be late. R _

Shit, it was really happening. He was gonna get laid at school…how fucking awesome was that? Wait, they had a sheet music closet? Where the hell…

_Back of the old music classroom. _

He couldn't help but smile. She knew him so well…kinda scary how well, but whatever totally not the point…what was the point? He was gonna get laid at _school_…again! He seriously was the luckiest guy in the world…no universe…fuck was there something bigger than the universe? Whatever it was, he was luckier than that! He even shot Puck a smug smile—yea, they were bros again—but seriously, this was totally gloat-worthy.

The question now was how the hell to get out of class. Normally, he would have just flashed a smile and used the whole 'I'm the QB' line, but this was Mr. Anders and the dude was fucking scary. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head and no one could get away with shit.

Puck! Puck would know how to pull one over on the teacher…he had been like the master of bullshit forever. Finn glanced up towards the board and when Mr. Anders started on about chalk and the future of the teaching industry—wasn't this supposed to be health class? Whatever—he flipped his phone open and quickly typed.

_I need to get out of here. Any ideas, dickface? _

Sharing his attention between the lesson and his cell, Finn glared over his shoulder when he read Puck's response.

_Yea, just tell the douche ur gonna get some. Prob be all jealous and shit…closest thing he's got to a girl is a blow up doll…dude offer him yours as a deal since you ain't usin' it anymore. _

Finn straightened up in his seat. He knew he shouldn't have given Puck that look. Fuck, he was gonna go tell everyone…not like he didn't already know he and Rach had done it before Christmas break…hell Puck, Mike and Tina set it up. He must have taken too long cause Puck texted him again.

_Dude, just tell him you gotta take a massive shit. Like ur gonna blow or somethin _

Finn shrugged, worth a shot. Although, he'd seen people basically dying in class and Anders wouldn't let them go. He raised his hand and moaned loudly.

What? He could act.

"Mr. Hudson? Is there a problem?" Finn moaned again and faked a heave.

"Yea, I think I need to go to the nurse…like now."

"I find it hard to believe that something so serious came on so quickly. I am sure you can…" Finn didn't bother to wait for a reply. He simply doubled over and ran out of class. He figured he'd stop by the nurse, let her take his temp, but it would buy him a little time.

Ten minutes and twenty questions later, Finn finally emerged from the nurse's office in search of Rachel and her wicked sneaky 'safe' place only to find her talking to Jacob Ben Israel. _What the hell?_ He walked up behind them, cringing slightly when he heard Jacob making disgusting remarks about him and Rachel. Actually, Finn was about to text Puck to get out of class to help him 'deal' with Jewfro, but froze when he heard the words escape from Rachel's lips.

"Listen, you wanted my underwear last time…what is it going to take for you to keep Finn's name off your blog?" Finn froze; she was trying to protect him again, but from what this time? He stepped closer, hoping neither heard his heavy footsteps, but figured in the end it really didn't matter if they did. Jacob's face was gonna get to know his fist regardless.

"Rachel…you know how much I adore you and…well…" Finn watched as Jacob hesitantly reached his arm towards Rachel and attempted to stroke her cheek. That was so _not fucking happening_. He wanted to play it cool, but the idea of Jacob's fat, slimy hands touching Rachel was too much. He stormed over and pushed Jacob's hand back, then wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders protectively and well…possessively.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Nothing, Finn, it…Jacob and I just had a difference of opinion," Rachel said softly as she leaned into his embrace. Yea, he knew she was covering and, with the way she was gripping his hand, she knew he knew she was covering.

"Don't lie for this douchebag…" Finn snarked and then kissed Rachel's temple, his eyes never leaving Jacob's. "…I know what this piece of shit wants and Rachel is my girlfriend…I thought I made this clear earlier."

"Finn…" Rachel whispered, "…let it go. We…we were just coming to an understanding."

Finn laughed, more like barked. "Understanding? You think… him trying to work you for what? A _date_? Your bra and underwear this time? What?" When Jacob cowered against the lockers, Finn knew the guy had no clue Rachel had told him all about the 'panty incident' as Rachel liked to describe it as. "Oh, you think she didn't tell me? Here's a little newsflash for ya…she and I—no secrets, not anymore, so…so _spill_. What do you want from _my_ girlfriend?"

"I want to date her and…and be with her…and…" When Jacob's eyes glazed over, Rachel cringed and buried her face in Finn's shoulder. He seriously wanted to kill the little prick, but at the same time, they were kinda fucked by him at the same time. One word and their physical relationship was public knowledge (which Rachel obviously did not want.)

"Not happening, so what else ya got?"

Jacob shook his head and ran his hand over his hair. "Fine, she and I don't have to date outside of school, but hallways and lunches. I would show her how a goddess should be treated."

Rachel shook her head and took a step towards Jacob. "Listen, I am not inter…"

He didn't know why he decided to go this route or even if Rachel would let him live past the hour but he found the words tumble past his lips faster than he could think. "Fine, you can have lunch with her on Tuesday, under the following conditions: there is no touching, no talking, no looking at her..."

"That hardly seems like a fair deal. I need more or the news that you two are hooking up like rabbits all over campus is going up and will be viral within the hour...so..."

"Fine, you can look at her—from the neck up..." He added, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "And you can talk, but it is totally up to her if she talks back."

"Finn…" Rachel managed to squeak as she stared blankly between the two boys.

"S'okay, babe, trust me…" Finn whispered, pressing a quick kiss just below her ear. He couldn't help but smile proudly when she let out a ragged breath. He _totally_ knew his girl. Even in this insane situation, he could still get her going.

Jacob cleared his voice loudly breaking the small yet heated moment, regaining Finn's attention. " 'kay, now, here is my other condition..."Finn drawled knowingly and paused for dramatic effect—he really did love having an actress for a girlfriend sometimes. "You will get to enjoy my company as well," he added, punching Jacob's shoulder, maybe a little harder than necessary, but seriously the dude deserved a hell of a lot worse. "I won't talk... Tuesday is taco day anyway."

"...how...how can I be expected to converse with Rachel if you are sitting there? I think this is a one sided deal," Jacob stammered nervously, the words sputtering like a car engine low on gas.

The dude _so_ didn't know who he was dealing with.

"Maybe, but, really do you think she would give you the time of day, other than getting some sort of restraining order against you? If anything, I am giving you an 'in' with _my_ girl." (He needed to remember to thank Rachel's dads for all those threats...err...talks, or he wouldn't know what the hell to say.)

"Finn, what the hell are you doing?" Rachel hissed, yanking his arm pulling him towards her so she could continue to yell at him in her mad whisper. _Shit, he hated the mad whisper, but seriously he had this._

"Rach, relax, Jacob here just wants some time with you and who can blame him? I mean, you are totally hot and perfect. _I_ love you…so why wouldn't _he_?" Finn said casually, as he kissed the crown of Rachel's head before returning his attention to Jacob. "Right?" He said gruffly, and he watched as Jacob swallowed hard, his eyes looking even more shifty than usual. He totally took his one word the way Finn wanted him to...threateningly. "You wouldn't want to hurt her by totally embarrassing her; telling the whole school about her private life..."(score...that was totally awesome code for hooking up.) "So do we have a deal?" Finn asked, tightening his grip around Rachel's waist. He really _really_ wanted a deal, so they could go check out Rachel's safe spot—which may or may not have caused him to press into her back a little 'cause who knew his girl could be so well…_sneaky hot_?

"Actually, I have a few conditions of my own," Jacob replied flatly, but it didn't escape Finn that Jacob's eyes were now resting on Rachel's legs.

"Dude…up here," he barked, pointing to his own eyes. "Conditions?"

"Yes, well, I don't think that one lunch is adequate. " When Finn's eyes semi-glazed over, Jacob rolled his eyes and added, "I want more time with her, so here's the deal. I will agree you can join us, but I want every Tuesday for a month…and…"

"What? No…" Rachel gasped and Finn tightened his hold even more.

"Maybe… what's the other part?" Jacob smiled and Finn felt Rachel shiver against him. _Crap, that wasn't supposed to make him well…fuck, focus...be in the zone. _

"Simple really…Rachel has to admit to everyone that she and I had a love affair in 6th grade."

Finn's jaw hit the ground, or at least that is what it felt like. His girlfriend dated Jewfro? _No fucking way_. She would have said something right? Oh God, please say he is making this shit up. He turned Rachel, who was looking totally pissed off; not the pissed off look she gets when she was caught in a lie. No, this was the 'I am gonna kill someone' pissed off look, and he had to admit, it was totally awesome it wasn't _him_.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and spun to face a smug Jacob. "I most certainly will not admit to having a relationship with you other than a stalker/stalked variety. Now, you have heard our terms…." She paused and looked up at him and he knew he had a goofy smile, cause she said, 'our' terms as in 'their' terms. They were a kick ass team. "…if you don't agree…"

Jacob shook his head and scowled. "We most certainly did date. Don't you remember the 6th grade formal dance at the JCC…we went together. I bought you a corsage!"

"Our families went as a group! With that utterly ridiculous logic, you would have to say I dated Noah that same night as well…" Rachel gasped again and then looked up at Finn with a horrified expression. "I…I, didn't, I mean…" She stammered and Finn took a breath and shook his head. He was over that shit and he was gonna show her that once and for all.

"Enough, now listen Jacob, those are our conditions, take em' or leave em' cause honestly at this point, I don't give a fuck who knows that my girlfriend and I have sex." Finn watched as both Jacob's and Rachel's eyes widened in response. "Which I kinda am planning on as soon as we are done here, so…" He paused and grabbed Rachel's hand, "…are we done?" Jacob nodded mutely, but quickly found his voice long enough to shout, his voice cracking in discomfort.

"Fine, but every Tuesday for the next month!"

Finn waved his hand in agreement, but didn't stop walking until they reached the abandoned, sound proofed music room. Without a moment's hesitation he seized her lips with his and backed her into the closet. Their hands frantically roaming each other's bodies, desperate for any amount of skin they could touch while mouths were so tightly fused, that not even a muted whimper could pass either of their lips. However, with one hand wrapped tightly around her tiny body, pressing her so firmly against him that not even a feather could slip between them, he reached behind him, making sure the door was locked door behind them.


	18. Chapter 11

No, it is not a figment of anyone's imagination; I am actually posting a short update (wrote it on my phone lol). Thank you to my wonderful friend and beta, Jann. You are so awesome and totally my go to Finn guru! I hope you all enjoy. Hopefully this is an end to my writer's block.

As always, feedback is encouraged (If anyone is still even interested in reading).

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Glee or anything associated with it. The only thing I own is my insanity and this short little story-line

* * *

><p><strong><em>Always Unlocked<em>**

Rachel closed her computer screen and rested her head against the cool wood of her desk. It seemed ridiculous to miss him so terribly given they had just seen one another the previous evening and spent several days together in New York with Kurt and Blaine; there was something special about their nights in her room together, though. It was just the two of them curled on her bed, conversing about their days amongst other more physically intimate activities. She stood up, pushing her chair back in its proper place (mainly because Finn had a tendency to stumble into it in the middle of the night and they had discovered first-hand he did not fit comfortably in her closet,) and padded in her sock-covered feet toward the window. She smiled as she fingered the lock on the cool glass. It was their secret communication system, one they had created long before they taken their relationship to the physical level, and it had proven to be quite valuable and almost undetectable (there had been sporadic questions on both their blog sites regarding the secret code, but they had been able to brush off the various inquiries).

She brushed her hair into a loose ponytail, exposing her neck and the few faded purple-ish marks he had managed to sneak in during their trip (luckily, it still was turtleneck and scarf season, as Kurt often mentioned, having numerous ones to hide on himself). Rachel sighed and walked back to her bed, dividing her attention between the clock and window, simply waiting to hear the creak of the window frame as he approached. She supposed she could have found something to occupy her time, but no distraction seemed adequate. She fingered the necklace that hung on her neck at almost the same time she heard the familiar, comforting noise of him letting out an annoyed sigh at how she never opened the window for him (her argument being that it was much more romantic that he had to battle the elements and barriers in order to reach her.) Rachel smiled brightly as he climbed through the small window casing and gave her a smile he reserved only for her; the one that always made her knees weak and heart beat wildly in her chest. The same smile made her forget her own name and every time she saw it, she just needed to kiss him as fervently as possible.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten our code, as we haven't had to use it in quite some time." Rachel whispered, biting her lip as she climbed off her bed and walked towards him.

"Yeah, no. I definitely didn't forget," Finn replied with a teasing smile, pulling her close as soon as she was he could get his hands on her. "Missed you," he mumbled against the crown of her head when she snuggled against him, shivering at the cool temperature of his attire.

"Missed you too," she replied, her voice muffled against his coat, "I was not pleased with not seeing you today and even less pleased that I did not realize it until tonight when I sent you that message." Rachel looked up after pressing a small kiss to his chest, laughing a little when she followed his gaze, which was focused on her bed. She sighed and took his hand, leading him to the disheveled bed (no reason to make it when she knew they would simply mess it up again) and giggled when he pulled her down on top of him. He raised his eyebrow questioningly as he ran a finger along one of his strategically-placed marks. He reached behind her, pulling her hair from the confines of the elastic band, letting it cascade around them (she knew exactly how much he loved her hair) and spoke to her softly as she lowered her lips towards his.

"Guess I kinda got carried away the other night, huh?"

Rachel shook her head, the action causing their mouths to move softly against one another while his hand cradled the back of her head, sighing against his warm and inviting lips.

"No more than I did, and I like seeing them on me," Rachel mumbled back, squealing when he flipped them over, pinning her beneath him.

"Yea?" He asked knowingly; she could see the gleam in his eye. She mirrored his expression, knowing she'd be lying if she said she didn't know exactly what he was going to do or if she tried to deny wanting him to do it. She bit her lip, angled her head back, and breathed just as his lips brushed against the hollow of her throat.

"Yea."

His mouth moved fluidly along the column of her throat and she let out a soft whimper when he teased the various spots that he knew left her completely at his mercy. She could feel him grinning against her skin, pleased with the result of his attention. He paused and lifted his head up briefly, glancing towards the door for what she knew was confirmation it was locked. Her Dads did not have the whole "open door policy"; well, at least not when they were unaware of company. She nodded, bit her lip, and buried her fingers in his hair, nearly rolling her eyes when he mumbled (teasingly, of course) how demanding she was. She let out a louder sigh, maybe a breathy cry, she had no idea what it was, but it must have been louder than she thought because his thumb brushed along her lip as he continued sucking and nipping at the already bruised spots. Her lips parted at the touch of his thumb pad along her lip and she had to admit it was beyond enticing. Instead of just taking the cue and being quiet, her tongue darted out against his finger before drawing it between her lips.

Whether it was that one action, or the combination of kissing and caressing, she didn't know; but he stopped completely, crawled over her, and crashed his lips onto hers in one swift move. "Love…I…"she panted in between kisses, parting her legs further so he could line his body up against hers.

"Love you too," he gasped, his voice rough and raw, but still much clearer then her breathless whisper.

She really loved…_unlocked._


	19. Author's Note  I am sorry

I wanted to thank everyone who has put me on the favorite authors or stories list. I truly appreciate the support. However, at the present time I am not sure if or when I will be able to update. Life has been chaotic and my muse has vacated the premisis. If would like to read some of my rp work (smaller stories) please feel free to contact me on FF or on my twitter account as I no longer have a personal tumblr (twitter handle - lives4livemusic). Otherwise, thank you all again and sorry for posting this as a chapter alert.


End file.
